Draco ¿Dulce o Amargo?
by Donde la belleza toma forma
Summary: Hermione y Draco, 19 UP! Draco desconfia de Hermione, ella de él, ya no es el mismo, no aceptan a Ginny, y la alguien del valle de las hadas viene, R-R porfa!.Tuve que subir otra vez, el fic, ya que me lo borraron, hasta el cap.17 llevaba 165 reviews.
1. 1

**N/a:** Este fic ya ha sido expuesto antes, pero por algo desconocido, quizás una persona sumamente mal intencionada se metió a mi cuenta y lo borro. Pero con mucha suerte, tenía los capítulos guardados en el computador, entonces lo pude recuperar:  
  
**Draco ¿Dulce o amargo?  
Tenía 165 reviews   
17 capítulos up!**  
  
O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O 

**DRACO ¿DULCE O AMARGO?  
  
CAPITULO N° 1: SIEMPRE TÚ**  
  


  
No era raro verlos pelear, gastar el tiempo en palabras innecesarias, Hermonie ahora solo dedicaba a pensar en Harry y en Ron. En Hogwarts todo estaba igual que siempre Draco seguía igual de sarcástico, Neville igual de tonto, Dumbledore desparecido, y ellos tres, Hermione, Harry y Ron tampoco seguían igual, no hace mucho Ron se declaro a Hermione, sus primeros meses de noviazgo fueron preciosos pero el tiempo comenzó a pasar y Hermonie no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, la relación se quebró cuando Ron encontró a Hermonie y a Harry dándose un beso. De ahí su amistad fue otra.  
Harry y Hermione estaban juntos, la gente hablaba mal de ellos, Ron ya no cruzaba palabras, cada vez estuvo mas distante esta llegar al punto de mirarse mas las caras. Mientras que Draco por su parte no hacia mas que molestar a Harry por lo "buen amigo" que era y a Hermione por la "buena impresión" que daba por estar con dos amigos. Pero Draco en especial era hiriente con Hermione, le hizo lo impensado la hizo llorar y no dijo ni una palabra al rubio. El chico quedo plasmado por la reacción de la chica, no era lo que esperaba fue tras de ella pero esta no le tomo caso y se fue corriendo. ¿Habrá sido culpabilidad?  
Pero mejor les relato de tiempo actual, ya están en 6° año, los tiempos están mas bien difíciles, Dumbledore desapareció y se presume que Voldermort lo asesino, pero el caso que estaba muy bajo perfil y eso en esencial era peligroso, ya que siempre que se quedaba quieto por un tiempo y la gente se relajaba, atacaba sin piedad (n/a: como siempre).   
Hermione se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, todos conversaban alegremente pero ella no lo hacia, su relación con Harry no estaba en el mejor momento y este también estaba muy ausente. A ratos miraba a Ron, pero este la ignoraba pues sabia bien que entre el amor y el odio, la indiferencia es lo que mas duele. Por otra parte raramente no escucho mas las burlas de Draco, pues este desde aquella vez que se puso a llorar, la dejo de molestar.  
Todos estaban organizando grupos musicales, para el Festival Mágico, la idea era tomar diversos grupos musicales Muggles, y interpretarlos, la idea era para cultivar la aceptación en los magos hacia los muggles. El festival se dividía por categorías bastante amplias: Rock, Pop, Románticas, Significativas.

***Se que hay musica que no es exactamente ese tipo pero es que si no lo tenia que hacer muy detallado ***

  
En categoría romántica:  
  
Harry iba a interpretar Iris - Goo goo dolls  
Ron iba a interpretar Volverás – Ricky Martín  
Draco iba a interpretar El abismo – Illya Kuryaki  
Devon iba a interpretar Amor prohibido – Pablo Herrera  
Cho Chang iba a interpretar Milagro – Lucybell  
Pavarti iba a interpretar Atrévete amar – Sol azul (PUAJ!! EN ESPECIAL ESTA!)  
Hermione iba a interpretar Save me – Aimee Mann  
Y otros participantes (que ya no son relevantes)  
  
En categoría Pop:  
  
Harry iba a interpretar Miguel Bose – El hijo del capitán trueno  
Ron iba a interpretar Coffee + TV – Blur   
Hermione iba a interpretar Hijo de la Luna – Mecano  
Draco iba a interpretar Wonderwall – Oasis  
Cho Chang iba a interpretar Fighter – Christina Aguilera (n/a: PUAJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
ETC.......  
  
En categoría Rock:  
  
Harry iba a interpretar The bitter end – Placebo  
Ron iba a interpretar Destiny – Stratovarius  
Draco iba a interpretar Sleepless – Cradle of filth  
Hermione iba a interpretar Ver el fin – Lucybell  
Cho Chang iba a interpretar Paper Cut – Linkin Park  
  
En categoría Significativa:  
  
Harry iba a interpretar El templo del adiós – Mago de Oz  
Hermione iba a interpretar El anonimato – Ari (con apoyo de Harry)  
Draco iba a interpretar Gangsta´s Paradise – Coolio  
Ron iba a interpretar Ella uso mi cabeza como un revolver – Soda Stereo.  
  
De la nada escucho a Draco, sabia lo que venia hacer, a molestarla para variar, todo de nuevo a la realidad, le dijo despacio al oído, "Escucha la canción siguiente" casi nadie lo noto a acepción de Ron, que a pesar de que no escucho lo que le había dicho a Hermonie le molesto verlo tan cerca de ella, pues ya sabia como era él. Aunque solo le duro un instante, pues se dio la vuelta con indiferencia cuando Hermione lo miro esperanzada.   
  
Draco puso en el centro del gran comedor y dijo:  
  
-Les voy a dar el honor que escuchen la canción que tengo preparada para el festival, va dedicada a una persona.- Todos miraron con atención a Draco incluyendo Harry y el mismo Ron. Comenzó a cantar:

Estoy tomando el rió  
Debo saciar la sed de mi adivino  
Estoy corriendo mucho  
Un pez me grita y yo nunca lo escucho   
Y desaparecer   
Es lo que me aconsejan  
Huir de ti  
Salirme de tu senda  
Pero tome tu piel  
Quede imantado a eso  
Como los bosques y mantener silencio  
  
¿quién nos guía hacia el abismo?  
Sabes que quiero  
Sabes que busco el abismo  
¿quién nos guía hacia el abismo?  
  
El mar lo siento lejos debo nadar esta tus sueños  
Desde la fantasía  
Vos me dirás, lo funca que es la vida  
Y si quieren juzgarte  
Saca afuera tu alma  
Deja que el sol, inserte algo de calma  
Quebranto algo inquebrantable   
Y ver el mundo a parte es lo que hace  
Que al fin yo pueda amarte  
  
¿quién nos guía hacia el abismo?  
Sabes que quiero  
Sabes que busco el abismo  
¿quién nos guía hacia el abismo?

Al terminar miro a los expectantes en forma altiva, y dijo con desplante:  
  
-He descubierto al menos algo interesante en los muggles su musica, bueno ni siquiera eso, ya que tuve que transformar algunas partes de la canción.... Hablando de ello Potter cierra la boca, no te vayan a entrar moscas, se que me salió excepcional.  
  
La voz de Ron, se escucho entre el silencio sepulcral, claro que sin la firmeza de Draco dijo:  
  
-Mira tú, la ultima persona que me imagine en este festival era a ti, primero por tú opinión tan medieval de los muggles y además porque cantas pésimo, así que no se de que te das tanto.- Draco lo miro con odio:  
  
-Es que yo nunca practico como tú, porque para ganar algo de dinero tienes que ponerte a cantar en las calles, así que ...silencio.- la ultima palabra fue con pura ironía. A Ron no le quedo mas que callarse, mientras que Harry ni siquiera había tomado atención a lo sucedido y para que decir Hermione, que la vos de Draco extrañamente le quedo dando vueltas en su cabeza.  
  
Luego de comer, y escuchar como se alababa Draco así mismo, Hermione se dirigió al baño a mojarse la cara, la vos del rubio aun no salía de su mente. Al llegar ahí, miro por un instante al espejo y le pareció ver Draco detrás de ella ¿Qué cosa le hizo el chico?¿La hechizo?¿O solo capto su atención?. Salió del baño prácticamente corriendo, pero para su mala suerte choco con Ron y se callo encima de él. El chico actuó con indiferencia solo la movió de su lado y se fue caminando tranquilamente, hacia como que Hermione era invisible. Cuando Ron ya estaba lejos Hermione seguía en el suelo y solo rompió a llorar, y escucho una vos arrastrada (n/a:¿quién será? Jeje):  
  
-Ya llorando otra vez Granger, jajá jajá, estas practicando mucho últimamente.- dijo irónico el rubio.  
  
-Por favor solo por esta ves de...-lo miro, no sabia que decir, quedo como hipnotizada o algo, se sintió de la nada muy nerviosa, se fue corriendo. Draco quedo extrañado ¿Qué le había pasado a Granger?. Estuvo la tarde pesando en ello. Como siempre pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en contradicción consigo mismo ya que no aceptaba que le gustara una sangre sucia, aunque eso le daba mas aventura a su aburrida vida. Pues era cargante despertar todos los días y saber que tu padre ya te tiene tu vida armada y saber que tienes que hacer lo mismo que hizo tu padre, tu abuelo, tu tatarabuelo..... Quizás una aventurilla con Granger no le vendría mal. Pero ¿Por qué con ella, hay mas sangres sucia a su alcancé? Ese era el caso, una atracción loca por ella, era porque no la podía tener y eso hacia que la deseara más. 

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O 

**Donde la Belleza toma Forma™**

**EX – Claro Oscuro  
  
"Lo peor de la envidia, es que le haces daño a los demás y a tí mismo..¿qué provecho tiene eso?"**


	2. 2

Gracias por sus reviews 

**Lokita por Draco:** Jeje me alegro que te allá gustado el titulo ( XD! Si supieras lo que se viene) y si trato de no perder a Draco, tal cual es.

**Cris: **Si es verdad, el primer capitulo quedo algo enredado, espero que lo hayas entendido mejor ahora.

**Danni: **Me pone feliz que quieras mas a Draco con el fic...jeje yo también lo quiero mas XD!!! jaja

****

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -  - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -  - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -__

_Mini- Resumen:_

Ron y Hermonie habían roto su relación hace un tiempo por Harry. Draco le dice algo que confunde a Hermonie y luego no para de pensar en Él. Y Draco finalmente acepta que le atrae Hermonie solo por el hecho que es un reto para él.

****

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -  - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -  - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - --  -- 

****

**CAPITULO N°2: Como pudiste hacerme esto!**

         Hermione mientras, volvió al baño, se miro en el espejo ¿Qué mierda le había ocurrido ahí? Porque la hacia sentir así!, en eso aparece Ginny, quien la mira indiferente tal cual lo hacia su hermano, pero a diferencia de él le dijo:

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Harry?

-No muy bien.......-la mira y noto como Ginny sonrío, e irónicamente dijo Hermione molesta –Pero esas cosas se arreglan se que Harry me quiere mucho.

-Debe hacerlo, haber sacrificado su amistad con mi hermano, por ti...- la miro despectiva- debe haber valido la pena o no?

-Ginny yo a ti no te hice nada, así que deja de comportarte así conmigo....

-Tú, ¡¡SABIAS PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE SENTIA POR HARRY!!! TE IMPORTO, NO!!!!!, el problema que tú tengas con mi hermano, es problema suyo y tuyo, pero en lo que Harry este incluido si me importa.....

-Sabes pendejita cállate, ya estoy harta de que pendejas como tu se me acerquen  solo para insultarme por estar con Harry. Si tengo la suerte de estar con él, deberías alegrarte al menos es una amiga, o bueno alguien que fue tu amiga, te entendería que estuvieras molesta por lo que sucedió con tu hermano pero ahora me doy cuenta que siquiera te importa, eres tan egoísta..!!!!!!!

-Y tú ¿quién te crees? Para venir a decir si soy egoísta o no......tú fuiste la que fue egoísta primero, no te importaron mis sentimientos en lo mas mínimo, y tu sabias cuanto me gustaba Harry lo mínimo hubiera sido que hablaras conmigo.......ASI QUE ANDATE A LA MISMA MIERDA PERRA!!!!!!!!!

         Hermione quedo sin palabras ante la sorpresiva reacción de su "ex-amiga", solo la vio salir del baño con la cara roja de enojo, después se olvido de ella y siguió pensando en Draco, y concluyo que todo eso no era posible y que solo había sido un mareo, nada mas que eso. 

         Mientras tanto Harry, observa el cielo, y pensaba en las cosas que había perdido y ganado con la relación de Hermione, pues la ausencia de su amigo se notaba bastante ya que Hermione nunca lo llenaba completamente, además que ella estaba muy extraña, ni siquiera pelear con Malfoy le entretenía. Lo único que hacia todo el día era jugar Quidditch, mientras analizaba la situación. Se acerco Cho Chang, esta estaba mas guapa que nunca su pelo largo oscuro y esos grandes y almendrados ojos, hacían que Harry saliera de su concentración. Sonriente dijo:

-Harry te puedo hacer una pregunta?

         A Harry le extraño la propuesta de Cho, ella nunca había tenido la confianza para acercarse así a él.

-Sí...claro

-Tu y Hermione siguen juntos....-se acerco a él, poniendo su mano encima de la pierna de Harry, esto puso lo puso muy nervioso.

-NN...oo, ósea digo sí, aun estamos juntos.

-Ah...que pena- La chica saco su mano de la pierda de Harry y jugo con el pelo de este.

-Sasabes... mejor me voy....tengo que ir a buscarla ahora....adiós-se fue rápidamente de la habitación, pero al salir del lugar sentio que le tomaron fuertemente el brazo, era Ron:

-No puedo creer que seas capaz de hacerle eso a Hermonie.....- le mostró los puños para golpearlo.

-No, no, tú sabes que yo nunca le haría algo así...no entiendes-dijo Harry entre letras.

-¡¡Como que no entiendo!!!-todos los del pasillo se voltearon a observar-Te tiraste a mi mina y quieres que me quede tranquilo.

-Ron, yo nunca quise- Ron lo miro con desprecio

-No vale la pena ensuciarme las manos contigo, imbecil. JAJA yo que pensaba hablar contigo.

-Ron, entiende....- todos seguían observando y miraban culpable a Harry, se abrieron paso cuando Ron quiso ir por ahí y se quedaron observando como Harry se quedo rogando perdón.

         Mientras tanto Draco, estaba en la sala común, pensaba en que hacer para tirarse a Hermione sin que nadie lo notara, eso lo hacia aun mas emocionante aun. Crabbe y Goyle lo miraban atónitos, pues no sabían que pensaba "su amo", pues habían adoptado últimamente de llamarlo así. En el silencio de la sala la voz de Draco se escucho:

-Crabbe puedes escribir una carta, dirigida a mis padres que no voy a ir a Navidad.

-Amo estas seguro?, su padre, acuerde lo que hizo cuando se quedo aquí.

-Creo que te di una orden Crabbe- miro a Goyle-Tú, necesito que me traigas una lista de ingredientes...(los anoto en un papel)- Goyle tomo la lista y leyó:

_3 pétalos de rosas rojos_

_3 de amapolas_

_4 mariposas negras_

_sangre de vampiro_

_aceite de conejo_

-Pero Amo yo no puedo conseguir estas cosas

-No se, ese problema ya es tuyo Goyle

-Pero....es que yo......

-No se, roba, eso que sabes hacer tu muy bien

-Esta bien amo.

         Goyle y Crabbe salieron de la sala, Draco quedo sonriendo maliciosamente. Su plan iba viento en popa, iba hacer una poción de atracción sexual, con el fin que Hermione no se enamorara de él, pero si lo deseara de una manera solo física, llegando a lo obsesivo. "Que buenas ideas tengo", se dijo para si, pero la imagen de Harry se vino a su mente, OH ese imbecil que hacer con ese imbecil!!!!!claro un rumor, algo que termine destruir su relación, puedo decir.......claro Cho Chang, puedo decir que Harry tiene en secretó algo con Cho, Granger siempre la ha envidiado hasta cuando estaba con ese imbecil bueno para nada......claro esta todo claro, Hermione tus días están contados. En eso entro a la sala común Pansy, quien no perdía momento para coquetearle a Draco, pero para su desgracia nunca funcionaba, pero ella no se aburría. Y dijo con esa cara de perro que se caracteriza tanto ella:

-Draco- le tomo la mano-¿quieres acompañarme arriba? Tengo que mostrarte lo que me compre.

-Mmmm ahora no, avísame cuando Denisse se compre algo, ahí subo.-con voz de indeferencia.

-Pero, Draco, ¿por qué eres así conmigo?

-Porque se da la gana, y por favor acuérdate lo que te dije cuando Denisse tenga ropa nueva o algo nuevo que quiera mostrarme avísame.

-Denisse ¿la de cuarto? Pero si tiene 14 años!

-Dije que me gustaba acaso?

-Bueno yo pensé....... que....

-Me atrae que es distinto.....

-y yo que?

-Tu nada...-la miro con asco- acaso no entiendes eso.

-Dracoooooo!!!!!!!- se puso a llorar.

-Tan de mujeres eso...-dijo con indiferencia.

-Ojala una mujer te haga sufrir, llorar por ella y limpie el piso contigo, para que sepas que es querer a alguien!!!!!- dijo Pansy limpiándose la lagrimas, furiosa.

-Primero a mi nunca jamás me hizo llorar una mujer y nunca lo hará, a los Malfoy no les pasa eso, segundo, tú no me quieres, te atraigo como soy y mas que nada por mi dinero como todas las mujeres, son unas trepadoras......así que por favor aléjate y déjame tranquilo.

-Draco te odio y te deseo lo peor!!!!!!!! Asqueroso!!!!!!!!

         Draco miro riéndose como se alejaba la figura de Pansy y pensó: "Pobre imbecil jajá jajá desearme mal con las mujeres, por favor a mi que me pase eso, en mil años y si es que.....NO HAY NADA QUE YO NO PUEDA ALCANZAR".

En la sala entro Crabbe:

-Ya hice lo que me pidió Amo.

-Gracias Crabbe, luego te pediré otra cosa, puedes irte.

Al retirarse Crabbe al cabo de unos minutos volvió Goyle con cara de preocupación y miedo, antes que dijera una palabra Draco lo miro serio y dijo:

-No conseguiste nada cierto?

-Lo siento amo! Es que bueno solo pude conseguir las mariposas y el aceite de conejo, pero todos los otros ingredientes solo pueden estar donde Snape, si Uds. Se los pide Uds. Sabe que a Ud. siempre le toma atención.

-Me estas mandando hacer algo Goyle??, ósea yo te pide hacer algo sumamente simple, y tú no lo haces, no vuelvas esta hacer lo que dije o si no te las veras conmigo.-mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Si, si amo- dijo con voz temblorosa el grandulón. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**Claro Oscuro: **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo. Hice lo que pude XD! Capitulo revisado, cualquier cosa escríbanme a secreto_oculto@hotmail.com. Chau cuídense que estén bien. 

**"A veces es mejor tener los ojos bien cerrados"**


	3. 3

Claro Oscuro**  
  
Gracias por sus reviews:  
  
Hermonie Sarah: **Gracias por tu mensaje, jejé, tan ansiosas estas, ósea quería ponerle trama, claro que si quieres un poco de lo que viene.....   
  
Paula: Je solo te puedo decir que gracias por tu review y que lee el acapitulo, todo quedara mas claro aqui.  
  
drakita-fanatica: Tengo muchas ganas de escribir, y si, voy a seguir escribiendo XD!! y gracias por tu review....bueno ahí hablamos por msn,   
  
———————————————————————————————————————————————  
CAPITULO 3°: LA POCION DE DRACO

**  
**Goyle no sabia que hacer Draco lo había amenazado!!!!, que hacer...que hacer....llamo a su amigo, Crabbe y le pidió su ayuda, pues acordaron esperar el anochecer cuando podían encontrar a Snape supuestamente con la guardia mas baja. Llego la noche, solo las leves antorchas iluminaban el lúgubre pasillo, caminaron lentamente, temblando de miedo, pues ellos no tenían los contactos como los tenía Malfoy, "su amo", bajaron lentamente por la escala, la presencia del señor Filch que les ponía aún mas los pelos de punta, al llegar abajo, había como un ruido terrorífico, era por el viento que se filtraba, el goteo constante por la humedad le daba aun más, un toque desconcertante, pero les daba mas miedo que Draco se enojara con ellos, siguieron caminando diciéndose – "TODOS ES PSICOLOGICO, NO HAY NADA QUE ME PUEDA PASAR, NO HAY NADA TERRORIFICO AQUÍ" - ya bien se sabía que las mazamorras eran terroríficas de día, de noche eran aún peor y estos lo estaban comprobando, entraron al aula lentamente, todo estaba en oscuridad así que se tuvieron que guiar por su memoria hasta el mechero, lo encendieron y vieron todo claramente. Crabbe le dijo asustado a su acompañante:  
  
-Saca rápido todo lo que necesites...apúrate....puede venir Snape y nos matara!!!!!  
  
Luego de varios minutos Goyle termino y dijo:  
  
-Por fin lo encontré!!!!!! Sangre de vampiro!!!! lo tenia bastante escondido.....  
  
Goyle y Crabbe se miraron con miedo, escuchaban pasos...cada vez más cerca!, Crabbe apago la llamita y se escondieron rápidamente debajo de los pupitres traseros, en el aula entro Snape y McGonagall. Los dos no notaron que había estado alguien en el lugar pues estaban ocupados cargando libros. Luego de un rato de McGonagall dijo:

- Tú busca aquí, yo aquí - se miraron la cara con temor, y Snape dijo:  
  
- ¿Encontraste lo mismo que yo verdad?  
  
- Los cuatros renacerán, pero esto dice que hace 16 años, ósea eso equivale a que......están aún este colegio..  
  
- No me puedo ni imaginar lo que sucedería si... los tomara Voldemort, todo ese poder, nos destruiría en un instante..  
  
- Además los antiguos no nos dejarían tocarlos, puesto que son leyendas para nosotros, en si para todo el mundo mágico. Ahora solo nos queda encontrarlos, debemos hacer un listado de los postulantes.....  
  
- El primero en la lista es obviamente Potter, luego no se tendría que comenzar a seleccionar..  
  
- Tú...piensas que Potter podría ser......  
  
- En realidad no sé, ya que esto es muy subjetivo, pero tenemos que buscar como eran cuando jóvenes y en que se destacaban los cuatro. Y ahí podemos empezar a seleccionar, porque si son la reencarnación... hasta...  
  
- Sienten lo mismo... todos sus problemas serán iguales ahora lo que va a influir es su entorno, puesto que no van a estar solos si no con gente que los quiere y otra que no.  
  
Se retiraron, conversando más bajo, Crabbe y Goyle cuando pensaron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos se miraron, con cara de confundidos pues no habían captado mucho, pero pensaron que Draco sabría explicarles mejor. Se fueron igual cautelosos a la pieza y le pasaron las ingredientes a Draco, que los esperaba despierto. Los miro con un gesto de molestia pero su mueca cambio al instante, cuando Goyle y Crabbe le dijeron al uniso:  
  
- Tenemos todo lo que pediste "amo".  
  
- Pues con su deber cumplen jajajajajaj - dijo sarcástico el rubio.  
  
- Sabes escuchamos algo extraño- dijo Goyle curioso, sus ojos se veían mas grandes de lo normal.  
  
- Sí, que?- respondió indiferente Draco mientras observaba los ingredientes.  
  
- Snape hablo con McGonagall, algo muy extraño, decía algo sobre el nacimiento de los cuatro..o cinco..bueno algo así? y que el primero en la lista era Potter.  
  
- Sabes ese imbecil no me importa en este instante- dijo con desgano  
  
-Pero Draco, perdón "amo", parecía, importante los dos profesores se veían muy preocupados!- dijo alzando sin "querer" la voz, Goyle.  
  
Pero Draco sin inmutarse dijo:  
  
- NO ME IMPORTA ¿entiendes? o tengo que graficártelo.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle ante la reacción de Draco solo bajaron la cabeza y dijeron:  
  
-Esta bien "amo"  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione, se despertó muy agitada, no sabia que había soñado pero su corazón latía demasiado rápido, ya era tarde, pero como ese no había clases, era libre quiso quedarse mas tiempo encima de la cama pensando, pensaba en Draco, pensaba en Ron, pensaba en Harry, pensaba en Ginny y luego se reía como cada vez su relación con Harry era todo menos eso, de hecho ni se veían además el rumor de que andaba con Cho muy cariñoso, ni siquiera la hizo enojar de hecho la hizo sentir mejor, como que el hecho de que Harry le fuera infiel era una disculpa para ella para pensar en Draco. Se dijo así misma:  
  
_"Hermione no pienses tonteras!!!!! es Draco Malfoy!!!!!,mmmm al menos Ginny dejaria de mirarme feo y Harry bieno en fin, ni le importo pero Ron.......él es el problema....no quiero hacerle daño, mejor me voy al Gran Comedor."_   
  
Cuando bajo ahí, se encontró con Draco este la miro por un largo rato e hizo que Hermione se pusiera roja, solo bajo la mirada, pero al volver a levantarla se encontró con los grandes ojos verdes de Harry, que le dijo preocupado:  
  
-Has estado muy distante estos días ¿que te ha ocurrido?  
  
-Mmm....nada....que te ha pasado a ti? He escuchado algunas cosas sobre ti..que...realmente me hacen pensar mucho- le dijo seria para esquivar el tema.  
  
-Ese de que me hago el lindo con Cho?, solo son rumores tontos para separarnos, te quiero y lo sabes - a Hermione le dolieron estar palabras como espinas - yo nunca te haría algo así.  
  
-Pero a veces me haces dudar mucho, sabes...yo quiero hablar contigo en serio...  
  
-Hermione tengo que irme a entrenamiento de Quidditch, hablamos luego - la beso tiernamente, Hermione se dio vuelta hacia el Gran Comedor, y escucho a Harry que le tomo el brazo:  
  
-Olvide algo.......  
  
-Que?- miro Hermione extrañada  
  
-Esto- y la beso tiernamente, todos los presentes miraron con ternura la escena, excepto Draco que agrio el momento diciendo:  
  
-Eres así de tierno con Cho? Potter.  
  
Harry lo miro con indiferencia y se fue, en cambio Hermione lo quedo mirando, con cara de ¿por qué lo haces?....lo que ella no sabía que a pesar que no se le notaba, Draco moría de celos, al verla junto a Harry, mas que a este lo odiaba simplemente por ser quien era. El rubio bajo rápidamente por las escaleras yendo detrás de Hermione para fijarse cuando podía hacer que tomara la poción sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando entre en la sala, ella estaba sola sentada tomando un vaso de agua, pues hace días que no quería comer, esto no era bueno para el hico tenia que hacer que comiera, así que se le acerco y la comenzó a molestar:  
  
- OH! Potter te tiene sin comer...¿verdad?  
  
Hermione bajo la mirada, aparentando indiferencia (n/a: estaba loquita por hablarle a Draco).  
  
-No quieres hablarme???? Ah así que la parejita me ignora ahora.  
  
-Draco no molestes, entonces voy a comer- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, ella tomo el jarro de leche y el rubio se adelanto y le dijo:  
  
-Yo te sirvo- aprovechando que la chica no lo observaba, vertió la poción dentro de la leche. (esta hacia efecto 3 horas después, tenia que recorrer todo el cuerpo. La chica le dijo un débil "gracias" y se la tomo al tiro. Se paro y se fue. Draco estaba mas feliz que nunca su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.  
  
En el transcurso del día la chica sintió mareos y tenia mas calor de lo normal, y tuvo grandes deseos de ver a Draco, esta llegar a buscarlo. Salió de la sala común y choco con Ginny, esta le dijo:  
  
-Ten mas cuidado perra.  
  
Hermonie sintió hervir su sangre y con enojo dijo:  
  
.-Y te influye perra maraca, si quiero te voto imbecil!!!!  
  
Ginny quedo atónita ante la reacción de la chica, pues Hermione nunca hubiera hecho algo así.   
  
Hermione se fue caminando rápidamente, no sabia porque pero necesitaba ver a Draco, su corazón latía mas y mas rápido y tenia deseos gigantes de....._"que estas pensando Hermonie"_ se decía. Se dejo llevar y vio a Draco en el pasillo que miraba hacia afuera se dirigió a él, esta la miro como si esperara algo y dijo:  
  
-No digas nada de esto......-y lo beso, entre besos dieron en el baño de la fantasma llorona, se besaban de manera mas potente, sus cuerpos pedían mas, Hermione comenzó a sacarle la ropa a Draco rápidamente y apreciaba cada parte de su cuerpo y Draco se sentía como un objeto y eso lo excitaba aun mas, no paraban de besarse y este le comenzó a sacar la ropa a ella, se vieron por un instante a los ojos y que agresivo, ella le pedía mas, la estiro sobre su capa en el piso congelado, y apoyado en sus piernas las beso.......su deslizo por todo su cuerpo analizando cada parte, jugo en su cuello un instante mientras la chica lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza, algo así como con agresividad, su mirada estaba cambiada ya no era ternura sino una oscura y sensual, el pelo de Draco callo sobre su frente y entro en ella, ni siquiera hizo un gesto de dolor, fue como disfrutara del primer instante. La chica comenzó a gemir seguida por otros leves gemidos, era como si hubieran olvidado donde estaban y estuvieran reviviendo un antiguo momento, de la nada apareció el fantasma de la llorona, los chico se detuvieron de sobresalto pues la fantasma comenzó a gritar:  
  
-Ni con esto me respetan!!!!!!!! esta lo hacen en el baño!!!!!!!  
  
Los chicos se vistieron, rápidamente y salieron corriendo del baño, la fantasma los siguió acusándolos, para suerte de ellos no había nadie cerca, hasta que vieron a lo lejos la sombra de McGonagall, en un ataque de histeria se abalanza hacia una pared y van a dar con un pasadizo secreto, la fantasma les perdió la vista, Hermione y Draco se pararon seguían tomados de la mano, no se habían soltado en ningún momento. Hermione entrando en si le dijo a Draco:  
  
-¿Que me ocurre?- no era enojada ni nada, si no como una persona totalmente sumisa.  
  
-Acaso te arrepientes......????- pregunto entre ofendido, curiosa y algo asustado (casi no lo aparentaba).  
  
-No!!!, eso es lo mas extraña, me siento extraña.............aun como que no me cuadra lo que hice... jajaja.....ahora ni se porque me rió.  
  
Draco solo bajo la cabeza, en su interior sabia que todo era una simple poción y que cuando pasara el efecto todo volvería a hacer como antes. Pero se dijo a si mismo:  
  
**"**_Aprovecha cada instante de tu vida, como si fuera el único o el ultimo...... (miro a Hermonie) este es el mas grandioso ojala que cuando pasa pueda olvidarte, pero al mismo tiempo recordarte pero sin este sentimiento que siento........y no puedo decir....."_   
  
Hermione siguió hablando:  
  
-¿que es esto? es como una habitación secreta...........que linda, pero se ve antigua.........  
  
-si bastante.......- soltó la mano de Hermione, y se acerco a la fuente que había ahí (era como un jardín y pieza secreto, como que todo estaba incluido), Hermione no pudo dejar de notar, lo sexy que se veía Draco, con la camisa desabrochada y el pelo desordenado......además esa mirada tan seria con la que observaba el mundo la volvía loca.  
  
-mira esto Hermione!!!!!!- grito Draco, sacando de su trance a la chica. Se acerco rápidamente, y dijo:  
  
-OH, es el símbolo de Ravenclaw, entonces este lugar es de los Ravenclaw... que injusto nosotros también deberíamos tener un lugar así.....  
  
-No crees que esta bastante abandonado, creo que ni deben saber de su existencia.  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————

_Claro Oscuro _®  
"El amor se vuelve un vicio, así como todas las cosas buenas de la vida"  
REVISADO YA SABEN ESCRÍBANME A SECRETO_OCULTO@HOTMAIL.COM   
  



	4. 4

**CAPITULO 4: Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan**  
  
  
Draco y Hermione se quedaron mirando, no entendían que era ese lugar. hasta que Hermione le pregunta al rubio:  
  
- Draco tu tuviste que ver algo, con esto que paso...?- pregunto tímida, y algo así como incomoda.  
  
- Estas diciendo que yo.....forcé la situación???  
  
- Entonces explícame porque tengo esta extraña confianza de la nada... dime porque!  
  
- No se....- evito la mirada de la chica.  
  
- Porque me evitas mi mirada???, ves hay culpa, dime que me hiciste.... por favor.....  
  
- Tan arrepentida estas....- dijo seriamente el chico, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas, esto destrozaba por dentro al chico "Porque ella tiene la capacidad de hacer esto en mi???, ¿por que?...es extraño, es como si anhelara un beso de ella cada segundo..porque no me ha pasado esta loca atracción por ella, porque me destruye verla llorar.........me estoy volviendo loco"- debo estar volviéndome loco.......  
  
- ¿Por que loco?, yo no me siento arrepentida eso es lo que me extraña, esto que hicimos, no es algo natural, yo como me sentía no era natural, nosotros nunca nos hemos llevado bien......solo quiero que me digas que no tuviste nada que ver.....siento esta miedo de odiarte.....  
  
- ¿Me odiarías..?y me preguntas porque me volvería loco?, mírame......estoy loco por ti, por tu culpa, te amo, te anheló cada vez que te veo, que pienso en ti......si te pierdo no se que hago, de hecho pensé que esta atracción se acabaría cuando lograra tenerte pero no fue así - Hermione estaba cayéndose a pedazos, pero Draco no se detenía de hablar - para mi es difícil decir esto, lo siento, lo que quiero, desde siempre he tenido una "vida armada" y llegas tú "sangre sucia" a desornarla....- se detuvo, había dicho algo que no debía decir. Hermonie lloraba, Draco se acerco a consolarla y la chica lo rechazo, Draco estaba desolado, pero no podía hacer que se notase. La chica hablo:  
  
- Ahora vienes a acercarte, a consolarme, me dices que me amas pero me agredes ¿quien crees que soy?....me siento sucia ahora si.....porque te tuve dentro de mi......me da asco pensar en lo que hice hace un rato contigo..... si pudiese borrar aquel momento lo haría!  
  
- No le diré una palabra nadie de lo sucedido....-dijo con voz grave mirando hacia otro lugar.  
  
- Si, obvio tienes que esconder tu vergüenza, ahora hay que buscar una salida - Hermonie guiándose por instinto descubrió la salida y dieron con el mismo pasillo. Draco se fue en dirección hacia la sala común sin mirar atrás, muy fríamente, mientras que Hermonie lo siguió por un rato con la mirada, no podía negarlo, lo amaba.  
  
Hermione se acostó, adolorida, sin responder las preguntas de sus compañeras de cuarto, ya faltaban tres días para el festival y no había ni ensayado....de hecho estaba pensando en cambiar algunas canciones, incluyendo la que iba a cantar con Harry, ya al respecto había determinado una decisión.  
  
El sol de la mañana dio en la cara de Hermione, ya no le dolía tanto, se ducho, se tomo su tiempo para pensar, luego se vistió lentamente, pensando en cada palabra que iba a decirle, bajo a la sala común, él la esperaba como de costumbre, la miro radiante:  
  
- Te ves cansada ¿te sucede algo mi amor?  
  
- Nada Harry, nada.... solo que debo hablar contigo...  
  
- Es algo muy importante... es que tengo mucha hambre, hablemos después del desayuno.  
  
- No, no quiero Harry, quiero hablar ahora.  
  
- Bueno esta bien - a Harry le extraño la reacción de Hermione.  
  
- Quiero terminar.....  
  
- ¡¡QUE!! -Harry se hecho hacia atrás, no comprendía lo que su novia le decía.  
  
- Han pasado cosas que... me han hecho pensar respecto a ti..me atrajiste desde el primer momento en que te vi, desde antes de saber que eras Harry Potter, pero ahora que te tengo me doy cuenta que no estaba enamorada de ti, si no el amor que simbolizaba esto....  
  
- Entonces.... todo este tiempo solo estuviste conmigo por pena???- dijo desorbitado el chico.  
  
- No, no es pena si no otra cosa, algo mas que eso....  
  
- Habla, dime, hazme entender esto, porque realmente no te entiendo......ósea me hiciste perder a mi mejor amigo por ti, pelear con medio mundo y luego simplemente tú me dices "nunca te ame Harry", no lo acepto.  
  
- No seas así, yo también perdí mucho al estar contigo, no olvides que Ron también era mi amigo y novio...... también tuve que soportar los comentarios de la otra gente, pero no importaban porque estaba contigo....no sabia que a ti te importaban tanto, de hecho no conocía eso de ti.  
  
- No te entiendo Hermionie....-bajo la voz Harry.  
  
- Yo tampoco lo entiendo bien, solo se que te quiero mucho, pero no como pareja...por favor entiéndeme...  
  
- Yo también te quiero- se abrazaron, fuertemente.   
  
Bajaron a tomar desayuno, quedaron con el acuerdo de ser amigos, Hermonie se sentó mirando hacia la mesa de los Slytherin tratando de ver a Draco, lo vio así fue, pero este ni siquiera la observo por un segundo su indiferencia fue lo que mas le dolió a Hermionie, tan así fue, que Hermonie se paro y se fue al baño, Harry solo la vio alejarse nada podía hacer, ella no era de él, ya. Hermionie se encerró en un retrete y comenzó a llorar y pensar:  
  
"Porque lo hace!!!!!  
porque!!!!, lo odio, que he hecho  
esto es un castigo!!! eso es....  
porque lo extraño.......  
pero debo ser fuerte.....  
así debe ser....yo tengo que demostrarle que no lo necesito.....  
Draco Malfoy, desde ahora pasas hacer nada en mi vida  
lo aprendí a ti....."  
  
Salió del retrete, se miro al espejo se seco la cara, y salió como si nada hubiera pasado. Entro en la el Gran Comedor, todos la miraron extrañados por un momento, acepto Draco, que comió sin parar. Se sentó junto a Harry y comenzaron a conversar:   
  
- Hermione, que te paso???  
  
- A mi...nada......es que (bajo la voz) me cayo mal la comida....  
  
- jajajajajaja Ok...siempre tan delicada.....oye hoy día juntémoslo a ensayar las canciones.  
  
- Ok, en la tarde en las afueras del estadio de Quidditch???  
  
- Ok...  
  
Siguieron conversando y cuando el desayuno termino, Harry junto a Hermione se acercaron a Ron.  
  
- Tenemos que hablar contigo -dijo Harry.  
  
- Si? que sucede........van a tener un bebe o algo....ah no me digan se casan??- dijo de forma irónica.  
  
- No, no es eso......bueno de hecho nosotros terminamos por si acaso- eso sorprendió a Ron, pero lo oculto rápidamente - queríamos que habláramos de nosotros, de nuestra amistad, de todo, quieres conversar de eso o no?  
  
- Bueno...- dudo un momento pero accedió al fin- hablaremos aquí o en la sala común?  
  
- En la sala común- dijo Hermione, cuando la chica le hablo, Ron bajo la cara apenado, parecía que le dolía escuchar su voz....esto también hirió a Hermione.  
  
Pasaron el retrato de la señora Gorda, en los sillones se sentaron los tres, comenzó a hablar Harry:  
  
- Te quiero pedir disculpas por lo que te hice hace un tiempo, creo que fui muy desleal contigo, tu y Hermione, siempre han sido las personas que mas me han apoyado.  
  
Ron no hizo nada solo miraba el suelo, siguió hablando Hermione:  
  
- Yo creo que fui muy mala contigo, me deje llevar y con eso arrastre todo lo que nosotros teníamos, al igual que le dije a Harry hoy, lo nuestro es solo amor de amigos..quiero decirte que aunque me sigas odiando siempre tendrás mi apoyo, siempre estaré a tu lado aunque no lo quieras.  
  
- Yo los disculpe hace tiempo- dijo en tono grave Ron- lo que paso es que no lograba entender la situación, en donde me enamore de Hermione y me enoje con Harry que era como mi hermano......  
  
- Solo te puedo decir que estoy arrepentido, y quiero que lo sepas en verdad....- dijo Harry cabizbajo.  
  
- Yo digo lo mismo...  
  
- Los eché tanto de menos!!!! - Ron los abraza.   
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se juntaron en las afueras del estadio de Quidditch, como estaba acordado, en la tarde. Los dos chicos notaron como Hermione estaba ida, pero no sabían porque eso era lo peor.  
  
- Te sucedió algo Hermione- le pregunto Ron, mientras Harry ensayaba.  
  
- Cometí un error....Ron...- dijo mirando el suelo.  
  
- Todos cometemos errores, no te preocupes, Harry se lo tomara bien- dijo tratando de comprender.  
  
- No hablo de Harry.....  
  
- De ¿quien? ¿alguien te hizo algo?  
  
- No puedo decirlo- miro hacia otro lado.  
  
- No me digas que.... MALFOY...  
  
A Hermione se le paro el corazón y dijo nerviosa:  
  
- No!! él no..no no no...(llorar)  
  
- Fue él....te conozco bien Hermione...que te hizo??  
  
- Él no me hizo nada..ósea....no sé....Ron me equivoque....- se acerco al pelirrojo y le dijo al oído- lo hice con él......  
  
Ron no podía hablar, si cara demostraba algo así entre ira, asombro y asco:  
  
- Pero como!!!??? él.... ósea tú... y él...¿cuando? porque??  
  
- Creo que me lanzo algún hechizo o algo así..al menos me lo trato de confesar....  
  
- Y ¿porque no lo denuncias?  
  
- Porque no soy capaz de hacerle daño...simplemente no puedo...además imagínate que pasa si el colegio se entera, tendría que irme de aquí..y eso si que no lo resisto....   
  
- Dios!! Hermione....- la abrazo- lo que sea...estoy contigo siempre, tal cual tú estas conmigo- le beso el pelo.- en acerco Harry, a ver que pasaba con sus amigos, en sus manos la letra de su canción.  
  
- Harry, Ron quiero cambiar de canción ¿como lo hago?  
  
- Habla con McGonagall, ella es encargada de todo eso- grito Harry, mientras leía distraído la letra de la canción.  
  
- Ron, tengo que irme, debo ir a hablar con McGonagall...  
  
- Chao, nos vemos mas tarde...  
  
- Si, chao, chao Harry- grito y se fue corriendo al castillo.  
  
Hablo con la profesora McGonagall, todo estaba bien, podía cambiar siempre y cuando la cantara tan bien, como la canción anterior....los días pasaron. Y finalmente llego el día de el Festival de La Musica Muggle, Hermione se había despertado extrañamente muy feliz, se ducho se vistió y bajo a la sala común, ahí la esperaban sus dos mejores amigos, cuando ya casi estaba junto a ellos......  
  
————————————————————— *** FLASH BACK ***COMIENZO  
  
Un campo de flores rojas.......se ve una chica bailando en círculos a los lejos, es de noche pero el rojo de las flores es tan fuerte.......la luna la ilumina solo a ella, cambia de plano, se ve la chica de cerca (es Hermione), pero vestida de distinta manera, mira al suelo y dice:  
  
- Mi cruz será tu carga... mi error tu pena....  
———————————————————— *** FLASH BACK *** FIN  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos, perdió el equilibrio si Harry no se hubiera movido rápido, hubiera caído al suelo y quizás que le hubiera pasado. Abrió los ojos de par en par nuevamente:  
  
- Tuve un extraño....  
  
- Dijiste algo raro Hermione- dijo Ron extrañado.  
  
- ¿Que dije? -la chica, asustada.  
  
- Algo así como mi cruz será tu carga, mi pena tu error... algo así..o al revés. pero fue raro porque lo dijiste con otro acento no con tu voz....fue como un poco terrorífico...  
  
- Tuve un tipo de visión- dijo la chica entre sueños  
  
- Que viste..???- se intereso Ron.  
  
- Lo que vi, fue algo que vengo viendo hace mucho...es un sueño que tengo de hace mucho, de hecho, pero nunca lo había visto despierta, es una chica bailando entre flores rojas en la noche, hay luna llena y la luna parece solo iluminarla a ella, luego sucedió algo que nunca había sucedido, me acerque a la chica, era igual a mi, pero con otra ropa y algo mayor unos dos o tres años mas.....miro al suelo y dijo " Tu cruz será mi carga, mi error tu pena".... fue realmente extraño......  
  
- Este es un caso para la profesora de adivinación- dijo en tono de broma Ron, tratando de subir el animo, Hermione sonrió levemente, y Harry quedo con dudas.....  
  
Fueron a comer, Hermione inconscientemente buscaba a Draco ,pero este no estaba en el Gran Comedor, "se debe haber quedado dormido" pensó Hermione. Hasta que Pavarti se acerca al grupo y les dice:  
  
- Ah que no saben Malfoy cayo enfermo gravemente, tiene fiebre y no quiere comer.....- interrumpió Lavander:  
  
- Yo diría que son penas de amor.... jajaja pero ¿por quien?  
  
- Él no siente nada- dijo Harry gravemente- ¿verdad Ron?  
  
- Si claro....- dijo mirando a Hermione.  
  
Comenzaron los arreglos para la fiesta, sacaron a todos del Gran Comedor y les dieron el día libre para que practicasen sus canciones. Llego la noche, era el día rock hoy.....la noche era de góticos, aggro, grunge, trash metal, etc..., todos estaban con sus atuendos, algunos estaban tan distintos que ni se podían reconocer, luego de la competencia había un baile. Así que comenzó:  
  
Harry Potter canta The bitter end del grupo Placebo. Salió Harry totalmente dark, con lentes de contacto, con pantalones negros y una musculosa roja. En su mano izquierda una pulsera de amistad que le había regalado Hermione a él y a Ron.  
  
"Since we're feeling so anaesthetised,   
And un-cumbersome  
Reminds me of the second time,   
that I followed you home. 

We're running out of alibi's,   
from the second of May.   
Reminds me of the summertime,   
on this winter's day. 

See you at the bitter end.  
See you at the bitter end.

Every step we take that's synchronised,   
every broken bone.   
Remins me of the second time,   
that I followed you home. 

You shower me with lullabies,   
as you're walking away.  
Reminds me that it's killing time,   
on this fateful day. 

See you at the bitter end.  
See you at the bitter end.  
See you at the bitter end.  
See you at the bitter end.

From the time we intercepted,   
Feels alot like suicide.  
Slow and sad, come in silence.  
Arise a bitter mine,   
*See you at the bitter end*

I love to see you run around,   
And I can see you now.   
Running to me,   
Arms wide out.   
*See you at the bitter end*

Come on reach inside,   
Grab the gentleness inside.   
Heard a cry,   
Six months time.  
In six months time,   
Prepare the end.   
*See you at the bitter end*"  
  
Todos alabaron la participación de Harry, incluyendo algunas Slytherin que encontraron muy sexy, como se veía Harry. Luego llamaron a Cho Chang que iba a contar Paper Cut de Linkin Park. La chica salió con su pelo liso mas de lo normal y muy brillante, bastante maquillada, con top azul y unos jeans, plomos con negro.  
  
"Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awaits when I close my eyes  
A face that watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(and watches everything)  
So there's no doubt when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
right underneath my skin  
:  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like a face inside is right beneath my skin

I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can  
But everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awaits when they close my eyes  
A face watches everytime they lie  
A face that laughs everytime they fall  
(and watches everything)  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too/right inside your skin"  
  
Muchos quedaron impresionados con la exotica belleza de Cho, los Ravenclaw, no paraban de aplaudir a la chica, mientras que las chicas de las otras cosas se quedaban mirandola con envidia. Y los chicos piropiando (diciendole cosas lindas o algo que ver con lo linda que era). Llamaron a Ron, él iba a cantar Destiny de Stratovarius, el chico salió con su pelo mojado una musculosa ploma y unos jeans normales, bastante simple, pero no dejaba de verse también sexy!!!! (n/a: XD!!!).  
  
"The times are changing so fast  
I wonder how long it lasts  
The clock is ticking time is running out  
The hatred fills this Earth  
And for what is worth  
We're in the end before we know

Throughout the years  
I have struggled to find the answer that  
I never knew  
It strucked me like a million lightnings  
And here I am telling to you

Every second of day it is coming your way  
Future unknown is here to stay  
Got to open your mind  
of you will be led to astray  
There's a time to live  
There's a time to die  
But no one can't escape the Destiny

Look all these things we've done  
Under the burning Sun  
Is this the way to carry on?  
So take a look at yourself  
And tell me what do you see  
A wolf in clothes of the Lamb?

Throughout the...

Every second...

Let your spirit free  
Through Window of your Mind  
Unchain your Soul from hate  
All you need is Faith

I control my life  
I am the One  
You control your life  
But don't forget Your Destiny...

It's time to say goodbye  
I know it will make you cry  
You make your Destiny  
I know you'll find the way  
And outside Sun is bright  
The things will be allright  
I will be back one day to you  
So please Wait For ME"  
  
Todos lo aplaudieron, a excepción de los Slytherin, a pesar que muchas quedaron con ganas de decir cosas ya que habia causado el mismo efecto que Harry. Llamaron a Draco, todos pensaban a que estaba enfermo, pero se levanto igual y fue a cantar. Él tenia que hacerlo, iba a cantar Fear of the dark de Cradle of filth, salió vestido de negro con una musculosa negra, pantalones anchos, dejando ver su boxer, color verde oscuro, sus uñas negras y sus ojos delineados negros.  
  
"I am a man who walks alone  
And when I'm walking a dark road  
At night or strolling through the park

When the light begins to change  
I sometimes feel a little strange  
A little anxious when it's dark.

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have constant fear that something's always near  
Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a phobia that someone's always there

Have you run your fingers down the wall  
And have you felt your neck skin crawl  
When you're searching for the light ?

Sometimes when you're scared to take a look  
At the corner of the room  
You've sensed that something's watching you.

Have you ever been alone at night  
Thought you heard footsteps behind  
And turned around and no-one's there ?

And as you quicken up your pace  
You find it hard to look again  
Because you're sure there's someone there.

Watching horror films the night before  
Debating witches and folklore  
The unknown troubles on your mind

Maybe your mind is playing tricks  
You sense, and suddenly eyes fix  
On dancing shadows from behind.

Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have constant fear that something's always near  
Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a phobia that someone's always there.

When I'm walking a dark road  
I am a man who walks alone."  
  
Todo el colegio aplaudió por varios minutos, miro con desaire a todo el publico, pero fijo por un instante su mirada en Hermione que no estaba aplaudiendo, ni siquiera se preocupo de escuchar la letra de la canción....Llamaron a Hermione, ella iba a cantar "Ver el fin" de Lucybell, salió con su pelo en un moño, desordenado dejando caer algunos de sus cabellos cayendo sobre su cara, sus ojos oscuros y pestañas bien encrespadas, en su mano izquierda la pulsera de la amistad, una falda larga negra en sus caderas y un top negro en cual dejaba su ombligo, comenzó a cantar:  
  
Debo tomar el odio  
como a un rival  
debe temblar mi rostro hasta gritar  
como huracán  
debo silbar y creer que ahuyenta el mal  
y no confesar  
que siempre el viento vuelve  
en mi rostro pasos  
mis pasos  
debo tomar los hechos  
con ambas manos  
que siempre el viento vuelve  
en mi rostro pasos  
el aire de tu voz  
soy yo  
no puedes desafiar  
ya has sido dos  
debes sangrar  
y  
ver el fin  
Todo vuelve a empezar  
juntos (pasos)  
el aire de tu voz  
soy yo  
no puedes desafiar  
ya has sido dos  
debes sangrar  
y  
ver el fin  
sangrar  
y  
ver ... (que ahí estaré)  
y ver el fin  
y ver el fin   
  
Si a Harry, lo aplaudieron mucho , si a Ron lo aplaudieron, si al mismo Draco lo aplaudieron mucho nada alcanza a como aplaudieron a Hermione. Salió de el escenario y seguían aplaudiendo, al bajar antes de salir donde estaba la gente, alguien le tomo el brazo, era Draco.  
  
—————————————————————————————————  
  
**Claro Oscuro**: Gracias por sus reviews, y por sus criticas, mil veces disculpas por escribir mal Hermione, jaja pero no soy la única fijándome en las reviews también hubieron otras que se equivocaron!! jejejej pero igual miles de gracias, y dejen mas reviews así me ayudan a mejorar la historia!!! Ya lo revise y todo. Y ya saben escríbanme a secreto_oculto@hotmail.com   
  
Claro Oscuro®  
"Busque en los poemas, en los escritos, en la musica, la respuesta ¿que es el amor? y la encontré en tu nombre.."


	5. 5

**CAPITULO 5: Ya eres parte de mi**  
  
Draco le tomo el brazo a Hermione, la chica intento alejarse, pero el chico lo hizo con tanta fuerza que no pudo resistirse, sin hablar, y sin tomar en cuenta como Hermione le alegaba, la llevo a un lugar desolado del castillo. Ahí la miro a los ojos muy cerca, dejándola contra la pared, estrellando sus brazos contra la pared para que no intentara escapar, le dijo:  
  
- Es verdad que terminaste con Potter?- dijo serio.-Por que?  
  
- Porque no lo amo...- bajo la mirada.  
  
- Mírame a los ojos, me gusta que me miren cuando estoy conversando...- seguía muy serio, Hermione se intimidaba con esa faceta de Draco- ¿porque no lo amas? estabas con él.......  
  
- Pensé que lo hacia...además a ti que te importa - trato de soltarse pero el chica la apretó con mas fuerza- Draco me haces daño.....  
  
- Y?? tú me lo hiciste a mi.....- trato de besarla, pero Hermione miro hacia otro lado... evitando el beso.- ves lo único a que te dedicas es hacerme sentir mas desquiciado de lo que ya me siento......  
  
- Draco...por favor déjame ir...- comenzó a llorar.  
  
- Déjate de hacerte la victima, eso no te queda a ti, así que para de llorar-la chica cerro los ojos- ven, si gritas te vas a arrepentir- a rastras llevo a la chica, que lloraba silenciosamente, fue al pasillo de donde mismo habían encontrado el escondite, esa habitación extraña, a la fuerza la hizo pasar por pasadizo, en la habitación, la lanzo a una cama grande azul que había y comenzó a besarla, Hermione trato de escapar, pero no podía Draco era demasiado fuerte. Al cabo de unos minutos ya la tenia desnuda,y le dijo al oído:  
  
- Por favor, no te resistas....  
  
- Draco por favor, suéltame... yo tengo que irme....Harry y Ron deben estar buscándome.....no agraves mas la situación, no le diré a nadie pero por favor déjame ir.  
  
- No quiero, no puedo....- la miro a los ojos, pero ya no con esa mirada fría, esos grises entregaban algo, algo que no podía interpretar Hermione.  
  
- Entonces hazlo....- y se besaron por largo rato, mientras Draco la acariciaba, esta vez fue distinta a la anterior había algo de por medio que hacia que cada movimiento, cada beso, fuera perfecto. Draco estuvo en ella una vez mas pero esta vez todo termino en un largo beso entre los brazos de Draco. La chica espero un largo rato, cuando noto que su chico estaba dormido se levanto, lo observo un rato....era extraño, le daba miedo, como lograba controlarla, tener tanto poder sobre ella, aunque eso al mismo tiempo le atraía. Se fue casi sin hacer ruido. Pero no se había dado cuenta que Draco estaba despierto y la vio retirarse. El rubio pensó:  
  
"Seguramente se va a ver a sus famosos amiguitos  
Weasley y Potter.........pensar que ellos la tuvieron antes que yo, bueno tanto  
como yo....pero debo cuidarme de esos  
cuando menos lo piense trataran de reconquistarla  
debo pensar en mis prioridades........"  
  
El rubio cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió al lado de él había una rosa roja......pero que....pedía el tinte... y eso no era.. tinte era sangre...pareciera que la flor sangrara, esto no asusto a chico, si no despertó su curiosidad trato de buscar de donde habrá caído la flor..o quien la habrá dejado... ante la ultima posible solución se vistió rápidamente, tomo la rosa que no dejaba de gotear, salió al pasillo quiso deambular por el castillo pero no se arriesgo, se fue a dormir...al menos trato en hacer eso, no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione, en sus "rivales" y obviamente en la flor.........Mientras que Ron, no podía conciliar el sueño pensando:

" En Draco y en Hermione, ¿como era posible eso?,  
el imbecil, la busco cuando estaba mas debil.....  
pero si Hermione...se enamoro de él......  
y lo triste que yo la sigo amando......  
que triste primero me la quita mi mejor amigo  
luego la persona que mas odio.....  
¿que tengo yo?"  
  
Mientras que si mejor amigo, Harry, miraba el techo tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza:  
  
"Las cosas eran mas fáciles,   
cuando estaba con Hermione, al menos podía apoyarse en ella,   
pero al volver a ser amiga....es como retroceder,  
mientras que Dumbledore no esta en ninguna parte...   
y para que hablar de Sirius, Lupin......desaparecidos....  
¿por que siempre estoy tan solo?.......Cho....dios esa me embrujo!!!!  
Pero se que amo a Hermione, pero ya se que ella no es mía, y se que tampoco   
pertenece a Ron....es de otro....que no se quien es...solo hay que  
mirarla, esta como en otro lugar....."  
  
Hermione pensaba:  
  
"Porque me controla....  
porque me disminuye......?  
porque solo con que me mire, hago lo el quiera.....  
no lo amo lo se...pero porque siento que es parte de mi.....  
y yo soy parte de él.....Draco¿... que me hiciste.....?  
lo amo???...........se que quiero a Ron y a Harry... pero a Draco es distinto, lo odio pero lo amo.....(llora) tengo tanto miedo  
tengo un mal presentimiento de esto...  
me hace daño...y me gusta...."  
  
Otro día mas.....Hermione esta vez no se despertó por el sol, si no por Ginny, que quería hablar seriamente con ella:  
  
- Te pido disculpas Hermione.... en serio- dijo en tono de perdón (n/a: que típico...jajajaja)  
  
- Aceptadas, no te hagas problemas OH! y disculpas a ti....por la otra ves.....  
  
- No te preocupes me lo merecía....te entiendo, de hecho eso me puso en mi lugar...iba hablar contigo antes, pero me daba miedo y como ahora te arreglaste con Ron, eso aun mejor....  
  
- Si...termine con Harry ¿sabias?  
  
- Si lo se.... pero se que eso no va a funcionar....- bajo la mirada.  
  
- Juégatela.....solo hazlo al menos no te vas a quedar con la duda  
  
- Si tú lo dices lo haré - sonrió sinceramente- bajemos a comer???  
  
- Ya espera un poco, me ducho y todo y vamos Ok?....  
  
Las dos chicas abajo, miraron el gran comedor, ya estaba adornado para la noche Pop, colores fuertes salían de cada rincón del lugar, se sentaron junto a Harry y Ron, Hermione se sintió observada, era Draco, ella solo bajo la mirada y eso pareció molestarle en verdad a Draco, se acerco a él, el profesor Snape y se lo llevo fuera del lugar, Ginny que noto la situación:  
  
- Jajajajajajaja....mira como se lleva Snape a Draco, ojala lo reten- todos los chicos se rieron al uniso, solo Hermione se quedo pensando que había pasado y se dijo:  
  
"Si Snape supo lo que paso ayer.......Dios...que hago??  
..pobre Draco...su padre....lo mataría....."  
  
- Tengo que ir al baño- dijo de improviso al chica  
  
- Yo te acompaño- dijo Ginny, Hermione no se pudo negar.  
  
Al salir del lugar miro a todos lados, tratando de ver donde estaba Draco, Ginny la miraba algo curiosa, ¿porque Hermione se comportaba así..?, fueron caminando al baño lentamente, la pelirroja le hablaba de distintas cosas, de a poco Hermione pareció ver las cosas mas lentas, sentía que caía, escuchaba un grito sordo de Ginny....  
———————————————————****FLASH BACK****   
  
El castillo de Hogwarts, Hermione miraba al cielo llorando  
se acerca alguien, era.... Ron pero también distinto.....:  
  
- Tu sabias que iba a suceder.....  
  
- No pero así no.......  
  
- Al menos ya estaremos en paz.....- y la beso lentamente.  
  
Comenzó a llover violentamente, como si el cielo quisiera decir algo  
  
- Esto no es normal- dijo la chica.  
  
- Es solo una tormenta no tiene importancia -miro preocupado hacia el cielo.  
  
————————————————————****FLASH BACK FIN****  
  
Abrio lentamente los ojos....veia todo borroso y escuchaba tenuemente:  
  
- Hermione, abre los ojos.......te desmayaste.....  
  
- Que sucedio?- dijo tenuamente. Vio el rostro de Snape y de Draco....el profesor serio:  
  
- Que sucedio Srta.Granger, solo escuche el grito de la niña, que ud. se desmayado, Draco tomala en brazo hay que llevarla a enfermeria.- el chico sin objecion la tomo en brazo, muy tiernamente, tan asi que Snape, lo quedo mirando unos segundos, Hermione se dio cuenta de esto y le dijo al chico:  
  
- Sueltame prefiero irme caminando....- el chico no entendio al princio, las palabras de Hermione pero luego si...y le hizo un gesto de que tenia que tratarlo asi. Pero la chica siguio -Que miras ya vete, no necesito tu ayuda- (jaja si claro).  
  
Draco la solto sin decir nada y se retiro, con cara de vamos hablar despues. El profesor Snape le dijo a Hermione:  
  
- No deberia ser asi, solo la querian ayudar, bueno y ademas como por esta ahora no creo que necesite ir a la enfermeria verdad?  
  
- No, no se preocupe profesor- miro hacia otro lugar. Ginny la miraba atenta:  
  
- Quieres ir a la pieza, deberias dormir un rato...  
  
- No Ginny, no te preocupes....en serio....  
  
- Esta bien, entonces volvamos al Gran Comedor o aun quieres ir al baño...  
  
- Vamos al gran comedor....ya se me quitaron las ganas -dijo graciosa.  
  
Mientras tanto, Draco y el profesor Snape....lo miro atentam,ente un rato, pero Draco no se inmutaba ocn eso, si lo miraban, él miraba a los ojos, daba a entender que no tenia nada que esconder. (Si claro). Hasta que el profesor dijo:  
  
- Draco, lo he notado bastante extraño, esta ultima semana.....le sucedio algo?  
  
- No, claro que no, estoy igual que siempre...  
  
- Entonces porque me han informado que anda tan cerca de la señorita Granger?  
  
- Que!! como?? haber eso no le incumbe en la minimo....  
  
- Mire solo le dire esto, no me improta lo que ud. haga, solo que con una chica como ella...si su padre se entera... solo quiero decirlo que pone en riesgo a la chica...  
  
- Esta diciendo que mi padre es un mafioso o algo asi...?  
  
- Ya estas grande -bajando la voz- tu sabes perfectamente el pasado de tu padre al igual que el presente.....cuidado con lo que pones en juego, ademas la señorita Granger?? ud. siempre la odio.....  
  
- Es distinto- evadio la mirada- no puedo dejar de pensar en ella....  
  
- Ya sabe lo que le dije....tenga cuidado por ud. y por ella.- se acerco y le dijo- le dire ninguna palabra a nadie de esto.  
  
- Gracias- dijo Draco distraido- Me puedo ir....  
  
- Si claro...  
  
En el gran comedor, Hermonie, Ron y Harry conversavan sobre la actuacion de la noche, habian rumores de que los puntajes mas altos habian sido, Draco, Hermione y Harry. Resulta que la competencia consistia en que cada participante, dejaba de representar a su casa, osea competia para ganar el solo, y cada noche se presentaba y ganaba cierto puntaje, y no se decia para que no hubiera rivalidad . El ganador tenia un premio sorpresa. En la tarde Hermione pensaba en las cosas que habia visto, en sus desmayos y mareos, penso en todas las posibilidades una de esas era el embarazo, con solo pensarlo se le helo la sangre, pero saco cuentas y no fue asi. Luego era decir, que estaba alusinando.....osea se estaba volviendo loca...o al fin estas visiones tenian algun sentido, pero ¿cual?.  
  
Llego la noche, todos estaban vestidos de manera muy exuverante, con ropa de colores electricos, resaltaba el rosado, amarillo y verde claro. Todos muy producidos estaban ahi, al fondo el escenario iluminado con distintos colores, hacia juego con el publico lleno de colorido. Llamaron a Hermione, la chica salio con una mini azul, unas botas blancas y polera blanca con escote (ultimamente Hermione se explotaba mas de la cuenta), su pelo peinado pero desordenado a la vez, le daba un toque mas casual pero producido, maquillada con coleres naturales. Iba a cantar Hijo de la luna de Mecano pero la cambio a Dirrty de Christina Aguilera (n/a: jajajajajaja una bromita para todas las que la odian incluyendome...jajajajaja):  
  
Move I'm overdue   
Gimme some room   
I'm coming through   
Paid my dues   
In the mood   
Me and my girls gonna shake the room 

DJ's spinning (show your hands)   
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)   
I need that, uh, to get me off   
Sweat'n til my clothes come off 

It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)   
Still jumping, six in the morning   
Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)   
No question, time for some action 

Temperature's up (can you feel it)   
'bout to erupt   
Gonna get my girls   
Get your boys   
Gonna make some noise 

Wanna get rowdy   
Gonna get a little unruly   
Get it fired up in a hurry   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time that I came to start the party   
Sweat dripping over my body   
Dancing getting just a little naughty   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time for my arrival 

Ah, heat is up   
So ladies, fellas   
Drop your cups   
Body's hot  
Front to back   
Now move your ass (ha)  
I like that 

Tight hip huggers (low for sho)   
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)   
I need that, uh, to get me off   
Sweat'n til my clothes come off 

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)   
We're still going, eight in the morning   
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)   
hot rockin', everyone's talking 

Give all you got (give it to me)   
Just hit the spot   
Gonna get my girls   
Get your boys   
Gonna make some noise 

Rowdy   
Gonna get a little unruly   
Get it fired up in a hurry   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time that I came to start the party   
Ooh sweat dripping over my body   
dancin' getting just a little naughty   
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)   
It's about time for my arrival 

Here it comes, it's the one   
You've been wait'n on   
Get up get it rough   
Yup, that's what's up   
Giving just what you love   
To the maximum   
Uh oh, here we go (here we go) 

what to do when the music   
Starts to drop   
That's when we take it   
To the parking lot   
And I betcha somebody's   
Gonna call the cops   
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go) 

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...  
  
Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)   
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)   
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)   
Sweat dripping over my body (body)   
dancin getting just a little naughty   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time for my arrival 

Rowdy   
Gonna get a little unruly   
(Ooh oh)   
Get it fired up in a hurry   
(Ooh oh)   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time that I came to start the party   
Ooh sweat dripping over my body   
dancin' getting just a little naughty   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time for my arrival 

Rowdy   
(Let's get dirrty)   
Gonna get a little unruly   
(I wanna get dirrty)   
Get it fired up in a hurry   
(Let's get dirrty)   
Wanna get dirrty   
It's about time that I came to start the party   
(Ooh yeah)   
Sweat dripping over my body   
(Let's get dirrty)   
dancin getting just a little naughty   
(Wanna get dirrty)   
Wanna get dirrty   
(Ooh yeah)   
It's about time for my arrival 

Uh, what?  
  
Todos los hombres quedaron deslumbrados con la actuacion, los silvidos no paraban al igual que los comentarios envidiosos de las mujeres. Todos los hombres aplaudian sin cesar a excepcion de Draco, que moria de celos, aunque trataba de no hacerlo notar. De hecho era tanto asi que todos los que oseban decir:  
  
"Esa sangre sucia, jaja te dije que tenia sus encantos, siempre las mas calladitas son las que mas se las traen...."  
  
Hacian nacer en él un deseo de "te voy a matar si dices eso de nuevo". Hermione salio del escenario y los hombres pedian mas y mas. Pero tuvieron que llamar al otro cantante, que casi no pudo cantar, por que la multitud de hombres pedia que la chica saliera de nuevo. Luego llamaron a Ron a cantar, el chico salio con unos jeans una camisa amarilla, pelo mojado desordenado, él iba a cantar Coffee + Tv de Blur. Comenzo a cantar:  
  
Do you feel like a chain store  
Practically floored  
One of many zeros  
Kicked around bored

Your ears are full but you're empty  
Holding out your heart  
To people who never really  
Care how you are  
  
So give me coffee and tv easily  
I've seen so much, I'm going blind  
and i'm braindead virtually  
Socialability is hard enough for me  
Take me away from this big bad world  
and agree to marry me  
So we can start over again

Do you go to the country  
It isn't very far  
There's people there who will hurt you  
cos of who you are

Your ears are full of their language  
there's wisdom there you're sure  
Till the words start slurring  
And you can't find the door  
  
  
Ron tambien de la actuacion de la noche anterior se habia ganado muchas fans, busco a Hermione entre el publico pero no la encontro, mientras aplaudian tambien busco a Draco pero tampoco lo encontro. Y penso:  
  
"Seguro ya la esta acosando!!!! ese mal nacido...como lo odio...."  
  
Llamaron a Harry, el salio con jeans, un chaleco cuello alto, ropa oscura...no muy a tono del dia y canto el Hijo del capitan trueno de Miguel Bose, antes de empezar muchos molestaron, ya que la cancion trata de un gay, pero el argumento que en el colegio nunca se hablaba del tema y si se podia expresar en una cancion que asi fuera, que el solo por esta vez hiba a tomar la voz de muchos que han querido o no han podido hablar. Estas palabras dejaron a muchos y a MUCHAS perplejas pues, estaba diciendo indirectamente que era GAY!, comenzo a cantar:  
  
El hijo del capitán trueno   
Nunca fue un hijo digno del padre   
Salió poeta y no una fiera   
Hijo de su madre   
El hijo del capitán trueno   
No quiso nunca ser marinero   
No se embarcaba en aventuras   
Levantaba dudas   
El hijo del capitán trueno   
Tenía algo que le hacía distinto   
Distinto como cada quien es   
De lo nunca visto   
Y se pasaba horas entre las ballenas   
Y se hibridaba solo y siempre con sirenas   
Y apoyado en el faro cantaba así   
En el océano me pierdo   
Veo el océano y ... no sé   
Tan increíblemente inmenso   
Tan respetable   
Que no navegaré   
No navegaré   
No lo navegaré   
El hijo del capitán trueno   
Tenía al menos un anillo por dedo   
Y en cada oreja un pendiente, sí...   
Pero ¡qué valiente!   
El hijo del capitán trueno   
Tenía fama y mucha pinta de raro   
Y a todo el mundo le hizo ver   
Que eso no era malo   
Y así que le encantaba estar entre ballenas   
Y se especializaba en conquistar sirenas   
Y de noche en el faro le cantaba así...   
(ballenas, delfines y sirenas)   
y se pasaba horas entre sus ballenas   
con arte seducía a todas las sirenas   
desde lo alto del faro les cantaba así, así, así...   
en el océano me pierdo   
veo el océano y... no sé   
tan increíblemente grande y tan inmenso   
tan respetable   
que no navegaré   
no navegaré   
no lo navegaré.  
  
  
La gente aplaudio de manera exagerada, algunas burlas se ahogaron con el bullicio, realmente Harry habia cantado precioso, entre las voces del publico se escuchaba:  
  
- Por favor !!! Harry di que no eres Gay!!!!  
  
El chico de ojos verdes, escucho esto y se apresuro a decir:  
  
- Yo no soy gay, solo tome la voz de uno por esta vez- y salio del escenario.Con las ultimas palabras la gente quedo euforica. Llamaron a Draco, el chico salio vestido de negro, pantalones anchos negros, se veia un boxer negro, pero esta vez su cinturon era un verde musgo y una camisa negra arremangada, su pelo hacia atras....(n/a: mijito rico!!!! XD!), él hiba a cantar Wonderwall de Oasis. Antes de cantar dijo friamente:  
  
- Se la hiba a dedicar a alguien muy importante para mi..pero me di cuenta que no se merece ese merito  
  
Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow   
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do   
About you now

Backbeat the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody   
Feels the way I do   
about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe (I said maybe)  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe (I said maybe)  
You're gonna be the one that saves me (that saves me)  
  
Termino mirando el suelo, como perdido ahi, el bullicio fue grande tambien, las chicas estaban vueltas locas con él....pero el solo pensaba lo imposible que le hacia la vida, la chica de ojos cafes. Se fue sin decir nada y rapidamente del escenario. En su lugar sale la profesora McGonagall, diciendo:  
  
- Se suspende la fiesta de hoy, por favor vayanse a sus torres sin objecion.  
  
Los alegatos venian y venian ¿que habia pasado tan grave? como para suspender, toda la celebracion, la misma profesora llama a Hermione y a Ron, que seguian con sus atuendos (n/a: pobre Hermione con las botas..la entiendo)y les dijo:  
  
- Cuando Harry estaba saliendo del escenario se mario, pidio ir al baño, yo le pregunte que le pasaba y solo me dijo que eran sus tipicas jaquecas, resulta que canto Draco y no volvia fui a ver y el chico estaba sin conocimiento en el baño, esta ahora en la enfermeria, por si lo quieren ir a ver....  
  
- Claro- dijeron Hermione y Ron al uniso. Ya en la enfermeria la enfermera los dejo solos con él, el chico seguia en un profundo sueño, los quisieron mandar a acostar, pero los dos prefieren quedarse cuidando a Harry, velandole el sueño. Draco sabe de esto, pues no existen los secretos en Hogwarts, y va a ver a la enfermeria a Hermione para hablar con ella, ya que sabia que estaba sola con Harry inconciente y Ron muy despierto. Al legar ahi, se queda escondido escuchando la conversacion:  
  
Hermione: Pero tú...lo que yo siento por él ahora.....  
  
Ron: Her...no te dejes engañar, sabes que Draco hizo una pocion para poder...tu sabes que contigo.....  
  
Hermione: Una posion?? no, no Draco...osea me dijo algo confuso...pero no eso.... imposible..... Ron....  
  
Ron: Te digo que si...yo tengo mis fuentes en Slytherin aunque no lo creas....solo te esta usando Hermione, todo lo que sientes es el simple efecto de una pocion...  
  
Hermione: Ron....yo no puedo....heee..hecho muchas cosas de las que no me puedo arrepentir...Ron dime que lo que dices no es cierto ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!  
  
Ron: Lo siento pero no puedo... (hay un silencio).....tú sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo....lo sabes bien.....  
  
Hermione: Pero yo....(Draco se asoma, ve a Ron besando a Hermione).  
  
Draco sale corriendo, Ron y Hermione, escuchan el ruido, Hermione en el fondo sabe quien era...era Draco. Mientras tanto Draco tratando de alejarse lo mas posible se decia:  
  
"Sabia que hiba a hacer eso...  
¿A quien engañaba?....todo lo nuestro no es falso...  
Maldito imbecil...que le envenena la cabeza  
Y esa perra que se deja dominar tan rapido...  
la odio tanto como odio al imbecil que tenia al lado....  
me odio...(dejo de pensar por un instante su mente quedo en blanco)  
SI ELLA NO ESTA CONMIGO  
NO ESTA CON NADIE...LO JURO)  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
Gracias por sus reviews!!! a todos vale por los consejos y todo y si tengo hartas ganas de escribir y todo y sigan mandando reviews me interesan mucho sus opiniones, pues me ayudan a que la historia mejore.  
  
CLARO OSCURO©  
  
"SI NO ESTAS AQUI..LA GENTE..DIRA QUE ME FALTA ALGO..."  



	6. 6

ATENCION!!!!!! HAY UN ERROR AL PRINCIPIO DEL FIC, EN EL 1° CAPITULO SIEMPRE TU, QUE UNA AMIGA (ANNIE) ME DIJO YO PUSE "RON SE LE DECLARO A HARRY" (EN EL 1° PARRAFO) NO, ES "RON SE LE DECLARO A HERMIONE". DE TODAS MANERAS YA LO ARREGLE, PERO IGUAL MIL DISCULPAS PARA QUIENES SE CONFUNDIERON, JEJEJEJE XD!!!!  
  
*n/a:soy yo, y mis comentarios.  
———————————————————————————————————————   
  
  
  
CAPITULO 6: Frente a todos.  
  
  
Al dia siguiente, despertaron Ron y Hermione, pues se habian quedado dormidos. Harry seguia en coma. La enfermera les dijo:  
  
- Mejor vayan a descansar cualquier novedad, yo les aviso.- Hermione al igual que Ron, se negaron al principio, pero la enfermera les hizo ver que esa era la mejor opcion. Al llegar a la sla comun, ninguno quizo dormir, pues tenian la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas, como lo queocurrio ayer. Ron le dijo curioso:  
  
- ¿Sentiste algo ayer?- Hermione aguanto el aire por instante, era una pregunta muy dificil.   
  
- Un amor......pero de amigos-miro a Ron- lo siento pero es lo que senti en ese instante- a Ron parecio no dolerle la respuesta de su amiga:  
  
- Al menos sientes algun tipo de amor por mi- miro hacia otro lado- Y....¿por Malfoy?  
  
- Eso es distinto Ron, por favor ya es muy temprano para pensar en eso..- evitando el tema.  
  
- Pero por que?, aclaralo..tu sabes qu opino yo sobre todo eso, pero me interesa que tú estes bien, estas sufriendo y se nota Hermione.  
  
- Mi vida antes era tan ordenada, todo tenia una razon, todo era logico, todo estaba bajo control y hasta cuando lo perdia, habia forma de remediarlo, pero es distinto con Draco, él entro en mi vida, yo ni siquiera lo esperaba, desordeno todo, mis valores, mis pensamientos, mis creencias, mis ideas.....cuando esta él, presente todo se desmorona.  
  
- Mmm...quizas se te pase pronto...¿no crees?- la chica lo miro con cara de "estas bien o que? escuchaste todo lo que dije?!!!"- ademas debo hablar contigo sobre otra cosa, he tenido sueños, extraños como de otra epoca contigo....y con otras personas que no logro ver.....  
  
- En serio???, que extraño....... deberiamos averiguar algo....no se saber.....aunque quizas solo sean sueños tontos tu sabes!-dijo despreocupada.  
  
- Si...claro.-como si le hubiera molestado la respuesta de la chica.  
  
- Mejor bajemos a comer, tengo mucha hambre... y luego pasamos a ver a Harry otra vez ok?- el chico asintio. Ya abajo, todos se acercaron al par para preguntar o espiar sobre que le habia pasado a Harry, bueno casi todos menos Draco, que comia con indiferencia y se reia fuertemente junto a su dos "amigos" Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione lo miro un instante como para que él le devolciera la mirada pero el chico seguia fijo en su comida, en el fondo Hermione sabia que Draco se habia enterado de lo sucedido ayer con Ron, tenia que hablar con él. De entre la gente tomo su brazo una pelirroja, Ginny, que muy preocupada dijo:  
  
- No me han dejado ver a Harry ¿aun sigue en coma? ¿que le paso? Estoy..muy preocupada.....  
  
- Ginny...no lo sé, ahora luego de que comamos....iremos a verlo otra vez...ahi lo podras ver y estar mas tranquila, pareciera que esta en un profundo sueño.  
  
- Osea no le duele nada....al menos eso es bueno.....voy a fijarme eso si que esa Cho este bien lejos....  
  
- No te preocupes no le gusta...  
  
- Hermione creeme si!  
  
Ya en la emfermeria mas tarde, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, miraban a Harry, como seguia con sus ojos bien cerrados, Ginny lloraba en silencia, mientas que Ron parecia que miraba el vacio, mientras Hermione colapsaba y no podia expresarlo:  
  
- Tengo que irme.....- los dos hermanos la miraron.  
  
- Ya te vas a arreglar???- dijo Ginny, mientras que Ron la miraba fijamente.  
  
- Si....-falsamente- quiero ganar esta competencia para que Harry se ponga muy feliz.  
  
- Si claro! vete que te tiene que salir muy bien- dijo Ron sinicamente, mirandola con cara de "se que vas hacer perfectamente". Salio muy rapido de la enfemeria, baja rapidamente las escaleras y para su suerte se encontro en su camino con Draco que obsevaba silencioso en la ventana, leyendo un libro(n/a:muy poco comun en él). Se acerco la chica y dijo tiernamente:  
  
- Draco..hola..-si voz era de una culpabilidad...El chico no le contesto, seguia leyendo.-¿No me vas a contestar?- el chico la miro un segundo y con desaire se paro y comenzo a alejarse de ella-¡¡Pero Draco!!!-esto llamo la atencion de muchos presentes, pues hace tiempo que andaba el rumor que entre Hermione y Draco pasaba algo. Draco se dio vuelta la miro con odio, como no lo hacia hace mucho tiempo:  
  
- Oye asquerosa te di la confienza para que me trataras de Draco?. Nunca te la daria- la miro con altivez- ademas no pierdo el tiempo con gente de tu tipo...-se alejo. Muchas Slytherin le alavaron la situacion a Draco, pero lo que no sabian que esto lo desmoronaba. Mientras que Hermione, solo se quedo parada alli y se dijo:  
  
"Ya no mas...."  
  
Esas palabras le costaron todo a Draco, por su parte Hermione sabia que lo habia arruinado todo ella tambien y eso le daba a entender que era imposible estar con alguien con Draco. Camino por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts Hermione, su mente estaba en blanco con un solo objetivo, la noche, lo de Draco vendra despues, ya que le hacia falta reir un poco. Llego a su pieza miro por la ventana, y comenzo a escribir su cancion, para la noche, esta era la ultima del festival era la significativa, la que te decia algo, o te describia, o podia decir las cosas que no puedes decir en cualquier momento. McGonagall, le dio permiso para cambiar sus canciones y todo asi que ahora hiba a contar el hijo de la luna, no sabia porque pero la cancion le decia muchas cosas, sobre ella y Draco....Despues de estar varias horas arreglandose, bajo a la sala comun, ahi estaba Ron y Ginny, aun Harry no despertaba. Ya en la noche, los invitaron a entrar al Gran comedor, estaba presioso, todo era un mezcla perfecta de cada noche, pero dandole un toque mas dark, haciendolo parecer pub. Todos los chicos decian posibles ganadores, pero siempre era o Draco o Ron..y de las mujeres Cho o Hermione.Llamaron a Ron, el chico iba a cantar Ella uso mi cabeza como un revolver, de Soda Stereo:  
  
ella uso mi cabeza como un revolver  
encendio mi conciencia con sus demonios  
me vi llegando tarde, tarde a todo

despues de un baño cerebral   
estaba listo para ser amado   
pasa el tiempo y ahora veo que  
el vacio es un lugar normal 

ella uso mi cabeza como un revolver

no creerias las cosas que he hecho por ella  
cobardemente si..... pero sin verguenza  
era una piedra en el agua seca por dentro  
asi se siente cuando la verdad  
es la palabra sometida  
fui tan dosil como un guante y  
tan sincero como pude

y ella uso mi cabeza como un revolver

no creerias las cosas que hecho por ella

ella!  
ella!  
  
Al terminar la cancion la gente no paraba de aplaudir, Ron se perfilaba como ganador, el chico abservo un momento como la gente lo aplaudia, fue un extraño momento de ego, miro al frente, y dijo:  
  
- Para mi esta cancion es mas que un simple conjunto de letras- se sonrrio- se que suena atadoso, pero ella sabe bien a que me refiero, esa persona gatilla en mi cosas que yo no suelo sentir, cosas que no son tan buenas como quisiera.- los espectadores guardaron silencio, lo que dijo el chico los hizo pensar mucho, mientras que el retiraba, llamaban a Hermione, la chica salio con un abrigo largo blanco, se paro frente y antes de cantar dijo:  
  
- Esto....es mi vida, simplemente eso, no se ni como explicarlo pero esta cancion se acerca mucho a lo que pienso y lo que creo y lo que siento sobre todo.  
  
Tonto el que no entienda  
cuenta una leyenda  
que una hembra gitana  
conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer  
llorando pedía  
al llegar el día  
desposar un calé  
tendrás a tu hombre piel morena  
desde el cielo habló la luna llena  
pero a cambio quiero  
el hijo primero  
que le engendres a él  
que quien su hijo inmola  
para no estar sola  
poco le iba a querer

Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer  
dime luna de plata  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel  
Hijo de la Luna

De padre canela nació un niño  
blanco como el lomo de un armiño  
con los ojos grises  
en vez de aceituna  
niño albino de luna  
maldita su estampa  
este hijo es de un payo  
y yo no me lo cayo  
  
Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer  
dime luna de plata  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel  
Hijo de la Luna 

Gitano al creerse deshonrado  
se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano  
¿de quién es el hijo?  
me has engañao fijo  
y de muerte la hirió  
luego se hizo al monte  
con el niño en brazos  
y allí le abandonó  
  
Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer  
dime luna de plata  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel  
Hijo de la Luna 

Y en las noches que haya luna llena  
será porque el niño esté de buenas  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna  
  
  
Termino la cancion, se fue rapidamente, no miro en ningun instante el publico, apenas salio del escenario bajo junto a Pavarti, Ron, Neville, Lavander y Ginny. Llamaron a Draco, el chico salio de negro como siempre, su pelo desordenado, y al igual que Hermione solo comenzo a cantar. Tenia que cantar el Abismo pero comenzo a cantar otra.  
  
cuando se termine la razon  
el hecho de vivir,  
quizas ver fin...por tener algo que decir  
que pensar que una brisa del mar  
me dire que es lo que mas  
yo quiero saber......  
  
analizame, quizas las respuestas  
ya encontraras, cambiame vuelveme, dejame sentirte   
otro vez.... y caer de tus labios....  
  
la veces que se repita, quizas pensaria que no terminaria  
aveces pense....que quizas...no volvera a decir lo qu digo ahora  
sonidos sin sentido, peces en el aire  
que buscan un mar de pensamientos, respira ondo y.....  
  
analizame, quizas las respuestas  
ya encontraras, cambiame vuelveme, dejame sentirte   
otro vez.... y caer de tus labios....  
  
vuelve tus ojos...cambie parecer  
pues las mentiras son el pan comes a diario  
vuelve a pensar, tiempo atraz  
recuerda vez que tambien te recorde.  
  
  
Todos aplaudiron mas que nunca, del publico le preguntaban de quien era la cancion...y para quien, él al igual que Ron observo a al publico aparentemente, pero miraba a Hermione. Salio del escenario, ahora comenzaba la fiesta de mascaras, las luces se pagaron todos se colocaron sus mascaras y comenzaron a bailar Hermione se fue a un rincon del lugar solo quizo observar ni tenia ganas de bailar. Se acerco a ella un enmascarado lo miro a los ojos y supo quien era, esos ojos grises solo los tenia Draco. La musica era lenta, asi que se abrazaron, ninguno decia una palabra, era extraño como se herian..y eso los unia mas. La cancion termino, por un momento se sintieron observados por unos cuantos pero ya ni eso les importaba. La cancion termino Draco se saco su mascara y se la saco a Hermione, y la beso frente a todos, los espectantes no podian creerlo, Ron sentia como su corazon se destria a mil pedazos. Mientras que Pansy, juro por dentro que hiba a destruir a esa sangre sucia!!!. Mientras que Snape y McGonagall observaban a lo lejos la situacion, las dos muy analiticos a esto, hasta que Snape le comento a su colega:  
  
- Sabes lo que le ocurre a Draco Malfoy si su padre se entera de esto...y a la Srta. Granger.  
  
- Me temo que si.....pero tú le advertiste, ya mas no se puede hacer- dijo derrotada, como si la palabra de proteccion o sus mismos valores que habia inculcado en otros años habian pasado a la historia.  
  
Entre la gente Draco le dice en el oido a Hermione:  
  
- Te perdono ¿me perdonas tu?  
  
- Si...disculpame  
  
- Ya te dije que te disculpe- dijo cortante.-Pero tenemos una conversacion pendiente. El baile duro mucho rato de hecho, ya estaba por amanezer y medio colegio seguia despierto. Hermion y Draco conversaban a una esquina del lugar, mientras que los curiosos los miraban perplejos, habian comentarios como: "como pudo caer tan bajo Malfoy", "el siempre se ha tratado pesimo ¿en que piensa Hermione", "yo sabia que iban a terminar juntos". Mientras que la famosa pareja hablaba:  
  
- Draco, yo lo siento con Ron, solo me confundi, el miedo de perder a Harry, sentirmetan vulnerable...no se...me confundi..pero tu sabes que siento por ti al final y al cabo o no?  
  
- Sabes hay veces que me has decepcionado en verdad, tanto asi como verte con Ron...luego de haber estado conmigo, te digo eso me hizo sentir pesimo, ya que de hecho llegue a arrepentirme en haberme fijado en ti.  
  
- Pero Draco...  
  
- Espera, aun no termino, el caso es otro, el simple hecho de que yo te quiero, no me digas porque, pero lo no perdono la infidelidad, te lo digo, tienes que al menos respetar esa regla....incluyendo que ya no te quiero cerca de Ron.  
  
- Que!!! pero Ron es mi mejor amigo junto a Harry, eso tú lo sabes!  
  
- ...y yo? donde quedo, el respeto hacia mi, Hermione te vi besandote con otro, con alguien que pienso que es menos que yo, no lo acpeto o te alejas de él...o...  
  
- Pero Draco yo.....  
  
- Tu ya eres mia, cada parte de ti es mi ahora... y no quiero que estes con Ron.  
  
- Te sientes muy amenazado por él? lo que paso no volvera a pasar...!!!! te lo prometo pero no pidas que lo deje solo ahora en este instante....no puedo no lo acepto..  
  
- Amenazado yo?, por favor soy un Malfoy, y que no se te olvide....  
  
- Me das tiempo para pensarlo....realmente voy a encontrar otra solucion para esta situacion...  
  
- Que?? no me vas hacer caso??  
  
- Tú pides respeto, yo pido el mio..lo minimo no crees?  
  
- Bueenooo- dijo ironicamente, se hizo el enojado un rato, pero luego se dio vuelta otra ves y le dijo- bailas?- La chica sonrrio y bailaron mucho rato mirandose fijamente, como si el lugar estuviera vacio. Al dia siguiente Hermione se desperto con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que Draco con una carta a su lado, al verla sabia de que se trataba por el sello, el escudo de la familia Malfoy. La leyo:  
  
  
"Draco Malfoy  
Quien mierda te crees? mira que te metas con quien sea menos con una sangre sucia frente a toda la gente, ¿en que estas pensando', eres una verguenza, mi maldicion es que ellas nacido y seas un perdedor, ni con toda la ayuda del mundo ganas, eres un imbecil, pronto estas por salir de colegio y dejas mal parado el apellido de tu familia, por una asquerocidad como esa...me da asco pensar en eso. Me da asco que seas mi hijo....por desgracia lo eres...claro que eso tiene remedio.  
  
P.D: Cuida a tu "noviecita"  
  
Draco se apreto fuertemente las manos, tanto asi que comenzaron a sangrar, sin querer comenzo a llorar, era esa ofuscacion de ser quien es, de ser él. Ser un fracasado en todo, en su familia, en el colegio..lo unico que tenia era a Hermione y casi la perdio por un pobrucho...necesitaba ver a Hermione desesperadamente.   
  
Harry, abrio los ojos.  
  
————————————————————————————————————————

Gracias por sus rviews :)  
  
Annie!: Gracias idola! ya te agradeci al principio. Que estes bien cuidate!  
  
Nati: Jeje ves lo subi!!! jejeje si ahora subo mas rapido los capitulos XP  
  
Dulzura: Si! muchas han dicho eso que les gusta el Draco que describo en la historia y sobre Ron & Hermione, eso hay que verlo.  
  
MariaPotter2002: Gracias por tus reviews, si Hermione se confunde harto jejejej, bueno yo por experiencia la entiendo, chau cuidate!  
  
Sabrina: Tambien muchas gracias por tus reviews y gracias por tus deseos jejeje quiero muchos reviews XD!!!! jajajaja, pero eso viene si les gusta mi historia o no....pues eso espero XP . chauss!  
  
Drakita-fanatica: gracias por tus reviews tambien,y me alegro que haga que te guste mas Draco X- )  
  
Noelle Willow Gilmore: Un honor que me escribas tu, ya que hay una historia tuya que realmente me encanto "Admirando mi belleza, Granger?" es muy idola. Jejje si Draco esta todo un posesivo y celoso..jajaja y me hiciste mucho con lo de asociasion ECESAN (En Contra del sexo Draco-Hermione), lo de si Harry es gay o no, esta por verse jejejej..Y gracias por lo de las canciones, que al menos para mi la musica es algo muy significativo. Chau y cuidate mucho   
  
Harry Fan: Lo de Harry... y si verdad se viene!! jejej y ahi tienes que leer y que rumbo toma Harry. Saludos  
  
Persephone69: Gracias por todos tus reviews, idola :D y avisame lo del proyecto que quiero saber todas esas verdades, la de Molly me tiene muy intrigada jejeje. Es que amo a los chicos crueles...debo tener algo de masoquista XD!! jeje quiza quien sabe.saludos cuidate muchito!!!  
  
————————————————————————  
  
CLARO OSCURO©  
  
"AVECES SE VUELVE ETERNO PENSAR EN TI"

  
  
  
  



	7. 7

7° CAPITULO "La marca de su amor"  
  
  
Salio rapidamente de la sala comun, llego frente al retrato de la Sra. Gorda, y comenzo a rezar para que saliera Hermione, para su mala suerte salio Ron, los cuales solo se miraron con odio intenso, quizas mayor que antes, ya que ellos ya no eran unos niños como antes. A los 5 minutos salio, Hermione. Ella lo miro y noto que ocurria algo:  
  
- Hola - le dio un corto beso- ¿que te pasa? esa cara....  
  
- Mi padre sabe todo- la abrazo- no quiero que te hagan nada.- Hermione no parecia entender lo que sucedia "Draco le acaba de decir indirectamente que esta en peligro?":  
  
- Draco...que quieres decir con eso...tu crees que tu padre seria capaz de eso....  
  
- Y de mucho mas- interrumpio.- aunque yo no significo mucho para el, ya que no gana conmigo.- Hermione lo abrazo mas fuerte y le dijo:  
  
- Tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada y lo mas importante tampoco a ti.   
  
- No Hermione.....ya no le importo yo....si no es el "nombre de la familia"...te va a hacer algo a ti, no me importa que me haga a mi- se acerco y despacio le dijo - tengo miedo de no poder defenderte o no estar ahi.- La chica solo lo abrazo y dijo:  
  
- Sabes siempre lo que hacia lo dudaba alguna vez, contigo no dudo nada...y si todo se acaba ahora, contigo vivi mucho mas que lo que vivi todos estos años en Hogwarts.....-se llevo la mano a la cabeza- me duele tanto la cabeza....pero en fin ya sabes tranquilo.  
  
- Hoy dia te voy a tener una sorpresa....- y se acerco y despacio le dijo- te amo, pero no se lo digas a nadie.- y se alejo caminando distraido pensando en otras cosas. Con ese aire que tanto decia quien era, como si nada le importara, pero Hermione sabia todo lo que le importaba aunque aveces lo dudaba. Al minuto llegaron Lavander y Pavarti y le dijeron en coro:  
  
- Asi que con Malfoy!!! quien lo hiba a pensar!  
  
- Sucedio asi...sin pensarlo...-dijo como cambiando el tema Hermione.  
  
- Te felicito Draco es un chico muy sexy!!!-dijo Pavarti. Pero Lavander respondio:  
  
- Todo la razon, pero que es densito, ah y oye!!adivina quien te odia a muerte!  
  
- ¿Quien?- dijo Hermione algo incomoda, pero curiosa.  
  
- Pansy Parkinson- dijo Pavarti- te odia, claro que a Draco tambien, como bien sabes Pansy era la eterna enamorada de Draco y todo eso.  
  
- Asi que cuidate de ella- se rieron las tres, y bajaron a comer. El Gran Comedor estaba adornado como un bosque con hadas...todo brillaba pero de manera armonica, y con estilo mas oscuro, encontrando algo asi como un equilibrio entre la noche rock & pop. Esta noche, era el ROMANTICISMO (n/a: viva el amor!). Cuando estaba terminando de comer la chica llego Ron:  
  
- Esta despierto ven a la enfermeria!!!- corrieron esta llegar, Harry con sus verdes bien abiertos, miro a Hermione y le dijo:  
  
- Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.....  
  
- Mmm...porque?? te paso algo, viste algo..sueño extraño....  
  
- Tengo que hablar con un profesor antes, para ver si tiene algun significado....no se que me paso... me dolio la cicatriz muy fuerte....vi a Dumbledore y comenze a ver todo tan rapido pero nublado al mismo tiempo. Y sobre la cicatriz me sigue doliendo..  
  
- Puede ser que Voldermort esta cerca - dijo Ron.  
  
- No tu sabes que mezclo mi sangre con la suya, ya el maleficio no funciona.- dijo Harry. Hermione lo observo:  
  
- Mañana en la mañana investiguemos....  
  
- ¿Porque no hoy luego del festival?- dijo Harry curioso, Herm, hiba a responer pero Ron se adelanto:  
  
- Porque va a estar con Draco.- Harry miro atonito a Hermione, la chica dijo:  
  
- Como dijiste tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.- miro feo a Ron por desatino.  
  
- Si...ya lo creo-entrando en si. Cambiaron de tema subitamente hablaron de lo menos que lo hecharon y sobre la gente que lloro por él, haciendole gancho con Ginny. Asi estuvieron conversando hasta la hora de almuerzo en donde se retiraron y para sorpresa de ellos, le dieron alta a Harry. Llego la noche,todos vestidos de gala, esperando que empezara el evento, Hermione se reunio con sus amigos con el hall, ella andaba con un vestido azul, que era con corse, bien pintada, con tonos azul oscuro. Todos los hombres de terno, su amiga Ginny, vestia un traje dorado, era bastante sencillo pero le quedaba realmente hermoso. McGonagall salio en el escenario y dijo las siguientes palabras:  
  
- Apesar que este es el primer año, de festival debo felicitar por su participacion, tambien quiero aclarar que con esta prueba se sabra el ganador mañana en una premiacion oficial. Ahora se presenta Ron Weasley cantando Volveras.  
  
Solo tu, solamente tu lo sabras  
mira lo que siento  
un amor de viento nada mas  
yo que te ame  
que jamas te menti  
me entrege solo a ti  
y te perdi  
  
Volveras, volveras  
seguro que pronto  
vuelves a mi vida  
y ya nunca me daras  
besos en sequia  
y a mi lado beberas  
toda mi energia  
  
Solo tu, solamente tu lo sabras  
este es mi secreto una carta escrita en el mar  
te desee, por encima de mi  
y apostandote te jugue y te perdi   
  
Volveras, volveras  
seguro que pronto  
vuelves a mi vida  
y ya nunca me daras  
besos en sequia  
y a mi lado beberas  
toda mi energia  
  
Sin dar tiempo para los aplausos se apresuro a decir:  
  
- Lo que siento es algo especial....y tengo fe que algun dia lo tendre otra vez.-estas palabras le cayeron muy mal a Draco, el cual con una mirada de desprecio paso el momento. No aplaudieron tanto como otras veces, luego llamaron a Hermione  
  
You look like... a perfect fit,  
For a girl in need... of a tourniquet.  
But can you save me?  
Come on and save me...  
If you could save me,  
From the ranks of the freaks,  
Who suspect they could never love anyone. 

'Cause I can tell... you know what it's like.  
A long farewell... of the hunger strike.  
But can you save me?  
Come on and save me...  
If you could save me,  
From the ranks of the freaks,  
Who suspect they could never love anyone.

You struck me dumb, Like radium  
Like Peter Pan, or Superman,  
You have come... to save me.  
Come on and save me...  
If you could save me,  
From the ranks of the freaks,  
Who suspect they could never love anyone,  
Except the freaks,  
Who suspect they could never love anyone,  
But the freaks,  
Who suspect they could never love anyone.

Come on and save me...  
Why don't you save me?  
If you could save me,  
From the ranks of the freaks,  
Who suspect they could never love anyone,  
Except the freaks,  
Who suspect they could never love anyone,  
Except the freaks,  
Who could never love anyone.  
  
La aplaudieron por un largo rato, del publico salian los comentarios como: "buena po Malfoy",etc...y timidamente dijo:  
  
- Ya saben a quien se la dedico.-se sonrrio y salio. LLamaron a Draco que iba a cantar El abismo. Pero antes dijo:  
  
- No necsito palabras para expresarlo, esto lo hago solo por ocio...nada mas que eso.- dijo serio.  
  
Estoy tomando el rió  
Debo saciar la sed de mi adivino  
Estoy corriendo mucho  
Un pez me grita y yo nunca lo escucho  
Y desaparecer  
Es lo que me aconsejan  
Huir de ti  
Salirme de tu senda  
Pero tome tu piel  
Quede imantado a eso  
Como los bosques y mantener silencio  
¿quién nos guia hacia el abismo?  
Sabes que quiero  
Sabes que busco el abismo  
¿quién nos guia hacia el abismo?  
El mar lo siento lejos debo nadar esta tus sueños  
Desde la fantasia  
Vos me diras, lo funca que es la vida  
Y si quieren juzgarte  
Saca afuera tu alma  
Deja que el sol, inserte algo de calma  
Quebranto algo inquebrantable  
Y ver el mundo a parte es lo que hace  
Que al fin yo pueda amarte  
¿quién nos guia hacia el abismo?  
Sabes que quiero  
Sabes que busco el abismo  
¿quién nos guia hacia el abismo?  
  
Termino la cancion y le sonrrio a Hermione a lo lejos, ella lo miraba sonrriente. Bajo del escenario, todos comenzaron a bailar, el chico pierdo de vista a Hermione, habia demasiada gente a su alrrededor, pero la vio a lejos y se alegro al notar que la chica tambien lo buscaba, se acerco y la abrazo por atraz muy tiernamente:  
  
- ¿Quieres bailar?- La chica solo sonrrio, era tonada muy linda de violines solo se dejaban llevar por la musica y lo mas hermoso de todo que sus ojos se encontraban solo con los del otro, sin darse cuenta se estaban enamorando cada vez a su manera cada uno. Luego de esa pieza de baile:  
  
- Ahora mi sorpresa- tomo su mano- solo sigueme y no alegues antes, tienes que verlo es un lugar hermoso.  
  
- Porque voy alegar!! tontito!!...- siempre Draco la trataba como una niña chica, aunque eso al mismo tiempo le encantaba, porque la hacia sentirse mas segura. Salieron del castillo, se diriguieron al bosque prohibido, Hermione hiba a abrir su boca, pero callo, no queria discutir ahora (n/a: lo digo por experiencia jejeje). Comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque lugares que Hermione ignaraba en su totalidad, a medida que avanzaban el paisaje se hacia cada vez mas siniestro, hasta que llegaron frente a un gran arbol, era inmenso...Draco saco su varita y toco con su varita tres hojas que eran distintas a las otras y se abrio una puerta entre la madera y hojas, Hermione quedo sorprendida, al entrar ahi, habia un lago enorme que no se veia por fuera, se suponia que no existia, el agua no era agua era distinta tambien, algo asi como espesa, las plantas eran preciosas todas tenian unas hermosas flores y estaba lleno de hadas llendo de aqui para alla,alo lejos pasaban facilmente por unas simples mariposas. Hermione miro sonrrientte a Draco:  
  
- Es hermoso....gracias por traerme Draco....  
  
- Te gusta? se llama el valle de Hadas, por una extraña razon supe como llegar aqui....ademas es aqui donde nos quedaremos por un tiempo pues por lo que lei aqui no nos pueden hacer daño. Y no pueden encontrarnos, pues a las Hadas nadie las toca.....  
  
- Pero Draco...¿como se supone que nos quedaremos aqui? osea el colegio ...todo....  
  
- Hermione tu vida esta en peligro!!! entiendelo ...- Hermione empezo a llorar,y Draco con sus dos manos tomo suavemente la cara de Hermione, haciendola que lo mirara a sus ojos grises- Hermione, aqu no nos va a pasar nada es solo un tiempo.....  
  
- Draco no puedes pasar todo el tiempo alejado de tu familia, osea antes o despues te encontraran igual...-llorando.  
  
- Por lo mismo, quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo.....- Hermione seguia negandose- ademas no voy a dejar que te vayas no sabes volver.  
  
- DRACO!!!! deja de controlarme!!!  
  
- No voy a peliar contigo Herm, ya dije no- dijo algo ironico y tierno.(n/a: la mezcla de humor muy extraño, pero bueno es Draco que se le va a pedir). Hermione se alejo de él, le solto la mano y comenzo a caminar hacia el lago, las hadas la observaban con curiosidad, giraban a su alrrededor. Draco sabia que no habia hecho bien, pero si no lo hacia hiban a dañarla y no estaba dispuesto a eso. Se acerco a ella:  
  
- Sabes que te amo y lo sabes muy bien.- la chica lo miro durante unos segundos y comenzo a besarlo, de fondo se escuchaba como las hadas reian picaras al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
Mientras tanto, Harry buscaba desesperado a Hermione junto a Ron. Hasta que Ron ofuscado dijo:  
  
- Debe estar en algun rincon con Draco.......  
  
- Ron no hables asi de Hermione, controlate....le puede haber ocurrido algo.  
  
- No te hagas el tonto ya te explique todo, tu sabes donde esta...o que esta haciendo....  
  
- Deja de hablar mierda Ron, solo que haces amargarte, antes te reias mas.  
  
- Tenia porque reirme.  
  
Ginny aparece muy asustada:  
  
- Se rumorea que se dirije un grupo de mortifagos para aca......  
  
- Que!!!- dijo Harry asombrado.  
  
- No creo que se atrevan a atacar aqui, muchos son hijos de ellos y todo...-dijo Ron.  
  
- Se dice que es por lo de Draco y Hermione- Ginny bajo la cabeza, evitano decir que su amiga tenia toda la culpa de lo que ocurria.(n/a: de ese tipo de amigas abundan).  
  
- Osea Hermione esta en peligro- alerto Ron.- Tenemos que buscarla, Ginny ayudanos, o si ves a Malfoy, preguntale....ya sabes que hacer- la pelirroja asintio y salio corriendo.  
  
- Avisemos a los profesores - dijo Harry.   
  
- Estas seguro? metemos en un lio a Hermione.  
  
- Por su seguridad todo....-dijo Harry totalmente seguro de sus palabras.  
  
Harry fue a buscar a la profesora McGonagall:  
  
- Profesora, Hermione GRanger y Draco Malfoy, no aparecen....- la profesora ya lo sabia, se noto por su expresion.  
  
- Gracias Harry pero ya los estamos buscando.  
  
  
Mientras tanto Draco le mostraba el lugar Hermione, llegaron adonnde hiba dormir y Hermione chistosa:  
  
- Una sola cama???  
  
- E... si- Draco se descoloco con lap regunta de ello en su palidez se noto que se sonrrojo.  
  
- Draco lo siento me gusta dormir sola ami, tengo mal sueño.......- Draco parecia no entender la situacion y dijo humildemente:  
  
- Entonces duermes en el suelo mi amor!- y se hecho a reir.(n/a: tan caballerito jajaja todo un galan). Hermione quedo sorprendida:  
  
- A eso lo vamos a ver....  
  
- Entonces una guerra quien gana la cama.- avalanzo sobre la chica, y comenzaron a "peliar", Draco abrazo fuertemente a Hermione y le dijo:  
  
- Te amo demasiado para dejarte ir, mi amor....  
  
- Y yo demasiado para alejarme de ti.....  
  
Se besaron tiernamente...el beso duro un largo rato, luego de consumado el acto, llegaron a la conclusion de:"Dormimos los dos en la cama" a lo cual Draco agrego:  
  
- Y siempre gano ves!  
  
- No!!!!- dijo Hermione..riendose, comenzaron jugar esta quedarse dormidos, estaban muy cansados (n/a: porque sera? jajajaja)  
  
Pero de golpe fueron despertados por un centauro. Que les dijo solo esto:  
  
- Pruebas dificiles les vienen, deudas deben saldar, no repitan lo mismo...  
  
Y desaparecio, la pareja quedo atonita.  
  
  
—————————————————   
  
  
¥ CLARO OSCURO ¥

SUBI AL TIRO EL OTRO CAPITULO XD! PARA QUE NO ALEGUEN JEJEJE DEJEN HARTOS REVIEWS JAJAJAJ QUE ESTEN BIEN Y SALUDOS!  
  
"como fue olvide aprender a amarte???"

  



	8. 8

¥ DRACO ¿DULCE O AMARGO?  
  
9 CAPITULO: Fiesta de Navidad 


	9. 9

  
Disculpa por demorarme pero es que el colegio... y ya saben cualquier cosa escríbanme a secreto_oculto@hotmail.com  
  
* n/a: son comentarios míos.  
————————————————————————————————————  
¥ DRACO ¿DULCE O AMARGO?  
  
9 CAPITULO: Navidad...dulce navidad  
  
  
La navidad llego a Hogwarts, Hermione pensó un momento quedarse en el colegio, pero decidió ir a ver a sus padres...lo necesitaba, necesitaba su apoyo, especialmente en estos momentos. Ron y su hermana, también se fueron, tenían muchas cosas que hablar, en especial de Percy, que no estaba muerto como pensaban, si no en el otro "bando".  
  
Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Malfoy, Lucius probaba con Draco, torturas para muggles, pero sin matarlo, aun lo quería vivo, después de todo era su hijo. El chico estaba en un estado deplorable, en el subterráneo, en un cuarto estrecho, casi sin comida, sin luz del sol...no se podía reconocer al antiguo Draco, parecía que había dejado de existir. En una de las tantas pruebas que Lucius le hacia a Draco, este le dijo:  
  
- Ya olvidaste a la sangre sucia??-dijo liberando algo de ira y repugnancia.  
  
- Puede ser...- dijo débilmente.  
  
Sonrió malévolamente:  
  
- ¿Porque no logro creerte?....No eres tonto, eres hijo mío.....por desgracia..crees que te dejare salir de aquí tan fácilmente.  
  
- Y porque simplemente no me matas....  
  
- Porque eso le quita lo divertido a todo esto...-dijo irónicamente el padre.  
  
Draco se reservo su opinión y lo miro, con odio y amor...después de todo era su padre. El chico se paso la noche mirando el techo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y cuestionándose si valía la pena seguir paliando por Hermione, total casi ya ni pensaba en ella...quizás no estaba enamorado como él pensaba, pero luego venia la imagen de ella con Weasley y podía sentir la ira, pero ya ni fuerza le quedaba para pensar desde que Lucius lo había tenido colgado de cabeza presionándole el estomago durante tanto rato, se sentía cada vez mas débil. De pronto la puerta se abrió, era Narcissa, la madre de Draco, esposa de Lucius Malfoy. Lo miro impresionada, por un instante, era primera vez que Lucius le permitía verlo, llamo a unos criados y lo llevaron a rastras al baño de su habitación, ahí lo lavaron, el chico veía débilmente toda la situación. Narcisa lo acostó, "OH hace tanto que no duermo en una cama" pensó melancólico Draco. Su madre maternalmente lo tapo y dijo:  
  
- Todo esto te pasa por fijarte en una sangre sucia....-con estas palabras arruino toda la escena. Draco se desconcertó con esto, no lo esperaba de su madre, que se suponía que lo iba a entender - Sabes, de la manera que te hemos educado es para que no cayeras con cualquiera, hay un montón de chicas que no son sangre pura, pero no son tan muggles como esa....- dijo con tono de desaprobación.  
  
- Madre.....déjame solo...déjame dormir....- la madre lo miro un instante, Draco no supo si fue pena, ternura o simplemente "odio que seas mi hijo", la mirada fue tan insípida, y se salió, pero se devolvió y dijo:  
  
- Mañana, vendrá el Señor Oscuro....así que levántate temprano. Tienes que estar presentable.- Draco se quedo pensativo para que vendría Voldemort a la casa:  
  
"No creo que venga a castigarme  
Yo no soy importante para él...  
¿Quizás sea una misión...o algún complot.....?"  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione estaba siendo interrogada por sus padres pues la notaban distintas, ya no estudiaba, no se reía, ni hablaba del colegio. Su padre la miro:  
  
- Te ha sucedido algo grave hija....???Dime puedes confiar en mi....- la madre solo observaba la situación, sabia que el padre no estaba "sacándole información" de la mejor manera, a pesar que sus intenciones eran buenas. Luego de mucho rato, Hermione negó todo y tuvo una conversación seria con su madre:  
  
- Hija...yo te conozco...mas de lo que piensas quizás...y se que te sucede algo...pero también se que no quieres decirlo, por eso te digo que el apoyo que necesites o si quieres desahogarte, yo no te castigare ni nada, solo te diré que tienes mi apoyo incondicional, y que siempre lo haz tenido.  
  
La castaña miro como su madre, se alejaba, no podía mirarla y contarle todo lo que había sucedido eran demasiadas cosas, demasiadas cosas que desencajaban con su forma de ser, no podía desilusionar así a su madre. Se estiro en su cama, el cielo de la pieza era de vidrio (n/a: como el de Hey Arnold!. la pieza de Arnold.), escuchando la canción de SoundGarden-Black Hole(n/a: amo esa canción XD!!!!)y comenzó a pensar en....  
  
"¿Que estará haciendo ahora?...  
Quizás ya ni respire...o quizás esta con otra....  
Nada de esto pudo ser verdad..¿pero sus palabras?  
¿Que con ellas? La realidad....es tan frívola....  
Tan...porque justo en él....porque hice todo eso...  
Quizás esta se pueda estar riendo de mi en este momento...  
Pero el me prometió...el no seria capaz de...yo le creí...y   
Quiero seguir creyendo en el....así al menos...se pasa mejor...  
Pero por estar conmigo...le hacen daño....Ojala me niegue pero  
Que sea solo mentira...no soportaría que me rechace...  
Aunque me haría un favor....haría como si ya no doliera...  
Mi vida seria mas fácil...porque se que lo amo..pero no es bueno estar con él?  
Y Harry....que pasara con él...  
Yo me amargo por esto...pero tu has sufrido mucho mas que yo....  
Que egoísta soy.....debería...no se.. solo desaparecer...  
  
Hermione salió de su trance, en su pieza apareció Dobby, el elfo que había liberado Harry de la familia de los Malfoy.  
  
- Hola Hermione...¿como estas?..te traje algo....-chasqueo los dedos, era un paquete mal envuelto.  
  
- OH. Hola Dobby. gracias..por esto...-lo tomo, pero antes de que lo abriera.  
  
- Hermione...yo no te traje ese regalo, alguien..te lo mando..alguien que te importa, y me dijo que no podía estar presente cuando lo abriera, adiós cuídate..-el elfo desapareció. Hermione al tiro pensó que era de Draco, se apresuro a abrirlo, era una capa, una varita, una joya, y un anillo. Abajo de todo había una nota, se lo había mandado Dumbledore. Y decía:  
  
"Usala bien, ya sabes de que se trata esto..pero aun no te das cuenta...  
Elige tu camino con sabiduría con inteligencia y con el corazón...  
Espero que esto te ayude a entender."  
  
Hermione leyó hartas veces la carta, porque no entendía bien que había querido decirle Dumbledore, se canso de leerla así que dejo la carta a un lado, tomo la capa la examino un instante, era un azul marino muy profundo, de una tela parecida a terciopelo, pero no así...algo extraña, la varita era como de vidrio, del mismo largo de las comunes, la joya, era de un color azul Francia, con reflejos blancos...brillaba bastante y estaba enchapada en plata, que relucía con la luz de la luna, y el anillo, el anillo ya no era en azul, si no en verde, un verde esmeralda precioso, también estaba enchapado en plata, pero esta no reluciente sino opaca. Hermione miro unos instantes la ultima muchas imágenes venían a su cabeza...  
  
**********************FLASH BACK COMIENZO*************************  
  
Hermione se encontraba en un bosque, era el bosque prohibido, estaba vestida con la capa que Dumbledore le había mandado y los otros objetos, se acerco Draco, también algo cambiado, estaba muy enojado, le tomo el brazo muy fuertemente:  
  
- Solo era cosa de tiempo....- la miro con repugnancia y la soltó con tanta fuerza que la estrello en el suelo, Draco se fue corriendo.  
  
**********************FLASH BACK FIN*******************************  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos en par en par....esto tenia que tener una explicación coherente, ya no eran ilusiones como ella pensaba, algo iba a pasar, algo grande.  
  
Mientras que en la casa de los Weasley, Ron y Ginny explicaban todo lo sucedido en bosque prohibido:  
  
- Solo eso puedo decir, Percy no estaba muerto como pensábamos, estaba con el enemigo- dijo fríamente Ron. Sus padres no paraban de llorar, mientras él y Ginny se miraban sin saber que decir. El padre levanto la cabeza:  
  
- Lo deben estar controlando...si Malfoy se esta vengando de mi...lo se...debe estar controlándolo, nosotros nunca, le mostramos ese camino..nunca...-dijo con voz de decepción.  
  
- Solo te puedo decir, que no hizo nada cuando me hirieron, de hecho le pedí ayuda y solo me miro.....eso casi me mata...fue peor que esa herida.-dijo cabizbaja Ginny.  
  
- Hay que dar aviso al ministerio, avisar que hay otro mortifago en la lista- dijo frió el padre, la madre desorbitada:  
  
- Denunciar a tu hijo....quieres ser igual a.....-dijo enfurecida-  
  
- No...ojala que lo atrapeny entre razon, yo por mi parte tratare de encontrarlo...pero tu sabes la capacidad de nuestro hijo es muy peligroso que este afuera...aprendiendo...a...(matar)-antes de decirlo la madre con un gesto le pidio que no siguiera hablando.  
  
Draco se despertó, de golpe había tenido una pesadilla, había soñado que veía como Hermione caía a un vació y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, no podía moverse y veía como Potter se acercaba y le decía "Gracias por ayudarme, sin ti no hubiera sido posible". Se vestio, con un pantalón oscuro y una chaleco cuello alto negro, se mojo el pelo y bajo, estaba lleno de elfos, arreglando el lugar, pareciera que iba a ver una fiesta grande. Bajo para comer algo y para su mala suerte se encontró con su padre:  
  
-Y ¿ya te olvidaste?  
  
- Si, padre tu sabes que ya lo olvidare por completo, cada vez me olvido mas...-y no era mentira lo que decía, era raro ya no la había y parecía perder total importancia, solo hasta cuando la imaginaba con otro, le hervía la sangre.  
  
- Pues bien me parece, según tu madre, ya te dijo de nuestra solemne visita de hoy.   
  
- Si, algo me dijo...pero ¿por que viene? no digo que no sea bien venido pero a que se debe....mas en estos tiempos...  
  
- Primero en estos tiempos...son los precisos...por que viene??? Por Harry Potter.- Draco le impacto la respuesta ¿Harry Potter?.- Y no quiero hablar mas del tema, espere cuando llegue el Señor Oscuro y veras tolo lo que ocurrirá, será una noche muy importante, para todos los magos....- antes de que su padre se alejara.  
  
- Padre...podré volver al colegio???- el padre lo miro unos instantes, le gustaba notar el nerviosismo de Draco al hablarle.  
  
- Obvio que si....ahora no me hables mas - se alejo.  
  
——————————————————————————————————————  
  
Gracias por todos sus reviews!!!!! Ahora estoy sin tiempo al próximo capitulo les respondo todo, aunque un saludo especial a Noelle, muchas gracias me hacen reír mucho tus mensajes.  
  
Saludos!!! Chau!!!  
  
Y dejen reviews!!!!!!!! XD!!!  
  
Claro Oscuro™ 


	10. 10

YA SABEN, PUEDEN ESCRIBIRME A secreto_oculto@hotmail.com  
  
****ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO*****  
——————————————————————————————   
¥ DRACO ¿DULCE O AMARGO? ¥  
CAPITULO 10: SOY TU, TÚ ERES YO  
  
  
Draco, se paro unos instantes, en los ventanales, no sabia porque...pero le gustaba sentir la brisa en su cara, eso lo relajada, pasaron varias horas y la noche llego y los invitados con ella, llegaron muchos personajes, entre ellos los famosos Lestrange, y finalmente el mismísimo Voldermort, que según le comento al dueño de casa (Lucius) que había logrado detener a Dumbledore y a sus aliados pro un instante, y que debían desarrollar el plan rápidamente. Draco expectante de todo esto, veía como entraba y salía gente de aspecto serio y sombrío. Se acerco al grupo donde estaba el "Señor Tenebroso" y comenzó a escuchar que hablaban:  
  
Voldemort: ¿Potter esta aquí y en el estado que ordene?  
  
Lucius: Tal cual, empecemos pronto....no piensa UD?  
  
Sr.Lestrange: Obvio que ya empezaremos...pero antes explíquenos la otra parte del plan...  
  
Voldemort: Ud. saben que cada cierto tiempo aparecen los supuestos "herederos" de los fundadores de Hogwarts...en este año se denota quienes son las reencarnación....¿me entienden?- no hubo respuesta - mm, parece que no, yo soy pariente de Salazar Slytherin Uds. lo saben bien....pero lo que les digo yo, que este año,"los cuatro" tienen 16 años...y es cuando su manera de ser se nota..y no son herederos...son lo mismísima reencarnación..todo ese poder...esa vivencia descansa en ellos, son los mismos pero en otro tiempo, su misión es encontrarlos....  
  
Lucius: Pero mi Señor....hay miles de niños de 16 años....¿como es posible encontrarlos?  
  
Voldemort: Ese ya es problema tuyo... no se espía en Hogwarts deben saber algo allá, la única pista es que asisten a ese colegio...nada mas...  
  
Lestrange: ¿Cree que Harry Potter, sea algún heredero?  
  
Voldemort: Eso espero....  
  
A Draco le llamo mucho la atención la respuesta de Voldermort, porque eso...a él no le conviene que Potter sea un "elegido"...que extraño todo eso...en lo que le quedaba de clases se iba a dedicar a encontrar a esos ¿reencarnados?...  
Luego de unos minutos, Lucius llamo a todos para que lo siguieran, iban a la "ceremonia", pasaron al subterráneo de la mansión, se dirigieron a una celda cercana a la que estaba Draco, al abrirla, el chico se encontró con un Potter casi muerto totalmente debilitado, la escena a pesar de todo le causo satisfacción. Harry estaba encadenado a su alrededor pusieron velas negras y rojas, con un llama gris intensa. En el otro extremo del lugar, estaba Voldemort que también estaba rodeado por velas pero de color gris con llamas negras y rojas. Unos diez mortifagos se pusieron alrededor de ellos y a coro empezaron a recitar un hechizo, frente a cada uno había una esfera blanca, que comenzaba a extraer algo, de los hechizados. Terminada la sesión, los dos cayeron inconscientes, uno de los mortifagos, tomo las esferas y las cambio de lugar, dejando la de Harry en Voldemort y la Voldemort en Harry. Recitaron otro hechizo. Harry abrió los ojos, parecía totalmente repuesto, mientras que Voldemort cayo debilitado al suelo.   
  
- Extraño....Volver a ser joven.....y tener el cuerpo de mi peor enemigo- dijo Harry, bueno su cuerpo, porque ahora era Voldemort. Todos miraron perplejos y aplaudieron, al supuesto Voldemort (que era Harry) lo encadenaron y lo dejaron en las mismas condiciones que estaba antes. Draco estaba perplejo, Harry se acerco y le dijo con cara de maldad:  
  
- Ahora seremos compañeros....por lo que veo...¿mañana al colegio otra vez?  
  
- E...si, señor....- Harry se enojo y con sereveridad:  
  
- No vuelvas a tratarme de señor, recuerda ahora soy Harry Potter, un error y lo lamentaras.....  
  
- Pero como haremos para integrarlo??-dijo Lucius intrigado.  
  
- Ya se sabré como entrar yo, lo único que deben dejarme cerca del colegio...y yo haré la entrada.- Lestrange llego de golpe, gritando:  
  
- Vienen aurores!!! Mi señor debe irse- Harry no se movía sabia que este era el momento exacto para poder integrarse, miro a Lucius, mientras los otros escapaban por las ventanas o se escondían.  
  
- Llévame al subterráneo tengo una idea....- corrieron al lugar, sacaron a Voldemort encadenado y en vez de eso encadeno a Harry, que procuro poner la cara mas dolida que podía. Al falso Voldemort, lo llevo y lo lanzo fuera de la casa, haciendo parecer que lo habían herido o algo así...Mientras que el y su esposa corrieron, pero no encontraron a Draco...ya había escapado. Lupin entro de golpe a la mansión, mirando a todas partes, la puerta hacia el subterráneo estaba abierta él junto a Dumbledore, bajaron rapidamente. Entraron a la celda y sacaron al falso Harry. Dumbledore noto al extraño..pero no dijo nada. Luego Oliver Wood grito con jubilo, había encontrado a Voldemort tirado en suelo...raramente en un mal estado...lo tomaron prisionero rápidamente.  
  
Draco que estaba en el bosque interno, se alejo de todo el grupo de mortifagos, y sintió una extraña sensación, quería ver a Hermione urgentemente, en ese mismo instante, la chica frotaba el anillo con nerviosismo, por un mal presentimiento que recorría su pensamiento, mientras que Draco no sabia porque pero sabia exactamente donde encontrar a Hermione, pasaron unas cuantas horas ya estaba por amanecer y se encontró frente a la casa de la chica, tiro un piedra su pieza, Hermione que dormía profundamente se despertó de golpe, se asusto mucho, pues había tenido una pesadilla, al sentir el ruido se asomo, y su asombro no tiene descripción al ver a Draco, le hace una seña para que suba el chico se encaramo y llego esta su pieza.  
  
- Draco...¿como es posible?- el chico algo eufórico  
  
- Hermione luego preguntas...necesito que escuches esto...Harry Potter - pensó en decir la verdad, pero se arrepintió ¿Que ganaba con eso?- estaba prisionero en mi casa y llegaron aurores y me tuve que ir...pensaran que tuve algo que ver....  
  
- No, no te preocupes yo te ayudar...yo hablare con todos.... o te preocupes - Draco estaba satisfecho. - Ahora..¿como supiste llegar?   
  
- Yo siempre se donde estas...- dijo en tono despreocupado. Se acerco al escritorio y vio una foto de ella, Ron y Harry.- Tienes una foto de estos imbeciles y no me tienes a mi?  
  
- Draco...yo....  
  
- No comiences con disculpas....  
  
- Draco que te sucede??? estas extraño!!!- dijo algo entre asustada y enojada la chica.  
  
- Nada me sucede...- se acerco y le dio un largo beso.  
  
- Draco...creo que debes irte....su mis padres te descubren....  
  
- No, te preocupes no me descubrirán......-miro el anillo verde que tenia Hermione- Que lindo ¿quien te lo dio?- pregunto algo indignado.  
  
- Dumbledore....- Draco miro extrañado- me mando eso, y otras cosas para entender cosas...realmente no se que quiso decir...  
  
- Que mas da ese viejo esta loco......  
  
- Y Harry....ahora esta con los aurores ¿cierto?  
  
- Yo creo- dijo mientras tomaba la capa azul.- Que extraña esta capa, la he visto en alguna parte antes...puedes ponértela...quiero ver algo....- la chica se coloco, y el chico la miro unos instantes, siempre cuando recordaba a Hermione la recordaba con esta capa.- Hace cuanto tienes esta capa??  
  
- De hace unas horas...es una de las cosas que me envió Dumbledore...-Draco la miro un instante...estaba cansado su imaginación estaba jugando con él.- Y...(bajo la voz) tienes que irte, ya va a amanecer y mis padres no pueden encontrarte aquí....  
  
- Y adonde quieres que me vaya???- dijo con desdén.  
  
- No se....sal a mi encuentro en la mañana o toca la puerta en un rato mas, diré que quedaste de juntarte conmigo en mi casa y da otra nombre que no sea Draco Malfoy, yo antes comentaba mucho de ti, sobre mi opinión y todo eso, así que no te recibieran muy amablemente.  
  
- Ok..-dijo sarcástico- voy a salir a congelarme en este barrio muggle....  
  
- Draco lo siento pero mis padres no lo entenderían...- la chica se acerco dolida.  
  
- Si te esforzaras seria distinto....-dijo seriamente, la chica lo abrazo y el no hizo nada, esto le dolió mucha a Hermione, Draco no demostraba nada.  
  
- Deja de ser así...- vio como el chico salió por el mismo lugar. Hermione se saco la capa y cerro los ojos y comenzó a cantar despacio...  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
Supressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone 

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
  
Ya era de mañana tocaron la puerta, era Draco, se hizo pasar por Charlie Watherby. Los padres lo recibieron muy bien, Draco algo mezquino al principio se soltó sin darse cuenta, en ese poco rato, con la familia que fue muy afable con él. Hermione solo se reservaba a conversar cosas con él sin importancia. Su madre se despidió muy cariñosa de ella, pero su padre fue mas frió, la chica en el fondo sabia lo que sucedió, por primera vez en su vida no había confiado en su padre, ya no era la misma niña, quizás era porque ya no era niña...había cambiado mucho. Camino a Hogwarts, Draco casi ni le dirigió la palabra a la chica, además que un mal presentimiento estaba rondando su cabeza, al llegar a Hogwarts, se encontró con Harry, que estaba igual que siempre, de hecho mejor, la abrazo durante un largo rato, esto incomodaba a Draco además que no era el mismo Potter si no Voldemort. Harry dijo:

- Debemos hablar muchas cosas ¿no crees?- Hermione asintió.-Pero solos.

- Si..-miro a Draco- adiós...- él vio como se alejaban, sentía miedo por ello algo entre manos se traía Voldemort.

—————————————————————————————————  
  
CLARO OSCURO™  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! SUBI DOS CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS!  
  
Y MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!   
  
"EL AMOR SOLO ES UNA OBSESION DURADERA"

PD: Disculpa por la falta de ortografía lo que sucede que escribo muy tarde por lo general, pero ya arregle bastante...1000000 disculpas!!!


	11. 11

¥DRACO ¿DULCE O AMARGO?¥  
  
11 CAPÍTULO: Temiendote  
  
  
Harry y Hermionie, se fueron caminando en dirección contraria del castillo, llegando hasta el bosque prohibido, Hermionie pudo recordar cuando Draco la llevo al valle de las hadas, eso la apeno mucho. 

Harry la observada detenidamente, mientras ella evitaba su mirada:

- ¿Por qué me evitas?- dijo mirándola intimidante.

- No..por nada, es que solo estaba pensando en otra cosa, ahora cuéntame que sucedió....- dijo la castaña incorporándose.

- Pues quiero después hablar sobre eso- la miro a los ojos directamente, Hermionie reconoció que esos no eran los verdes de Harry.

- Tú....-se alejo.

- Yo que?...- sonrió maquiavélicamente- es verdad que eres no tonta...-la chica intento escapar pero Harry la detuvo con un hechizo "Petrifucus...", cayó como tabla al suelo, se acerco maliciosamente a la chica y la viola, luego de terminado el acto dijo:

- Ja,jaj,ja, hace tiempo que no sabia joven.....jajaja- la miro con interés- con razón el joven Malfoy te tiene tanto interés- le lanzo un contra hechizo, la chica se acurruco en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, mientras que un Harry expectante sonreía:

- ¿Quién eres?..-dijo Hermionie débilmente. Harry se acerco:

- Harry Potter no ves…..- la miro con desdén- que más da, te diré total luego ya no importara que sepas- los ojos de la chica transmitieron miedo y desafió.- Soy Lord Voldemort, en el cuerpo de tu queridísimo amigo, que en este momento, en mi cuerpo, debe estar siendo ejecutado, quizás de que manera, ahora soy el niño símbolo, la gente me tendrá respeto y al mismo tiempo podré pasar desapercibido en los lugares mas recónditos, ahora digamos que soy una nueva versión de Harry Potter, Harry Potter Renovado (n/a: jajaja como Matrix Reload jajajaja)... por eso si no puedes con tu enemigo únetele, pero de forma inteligente.

- La gente notara el cambio- grito.

- Pero cuando sea demasiado tarde....jajajaja..- la miro fijamente- ahora la siguiente parte del plan tú- la chica se hecho hacia atrás- te lanzaré un hechizo con el cuál quedarás sumisa ante mí, harás lo que yo diga...y eso me ayudara a tener a otras personitas mi alcance.

- Estas loco.....socorro!!!!!!- grito desesperada.

- Gritar no te sirve queridita....ahora solo espera- entre las malezas saco una poción- esta poción se llama "Totemtra" es mucho más fuerte que imperius y su secuelas casi ni se notan, de hecho son casi imperceptibles, ahora TOMATELA- con fuerza le tomo la cara, y la obligo a abrir la boca, por mas que la chica se resistió era inútil, Harry era demasiado fuerte. Hermionie sintió mareos, su alrededor comenzaba a girar rápidamente luego solo escucho la voz de Lord Voldemort.

Mientras tanto Draco esperaba impaciente la vuelta de Hermionie, que no aparecía en eso se acerca Crabbe y Goyle, el último le dice:

- Amo, tengo algo para Ud. lo envía- con voz más baja- su madre.- saco de su bolsillo una carta maltrecha, y se la pasó disimuladamente, el par se alejo, dejando a Draco solo de nuevo. Abrió la carta, tenia la impresión que no era por algo muy bueno:

"Querido Draco:

Estas bien, por lo que sé, quería desearte suerte por lo que queda del año y que niegues cualquier información que sepan sobre nosotros, sobre ti, no te preocupes ya saben que estabas en la casa de esa sangre sucia, así que no hay problema por eso, hablando de sangre sucia dale mis condolencias a tu noviecita.

Atentamente Narcissa Malfoy

PD: Ya a quien cuidar este año. No me falles de nuevo."

Draco apretó la carta sin darse cuenta, era posible que los padres de Hermionie estuvieran muertos, "debe ser una broma irónica de mi madre" pensaba Draco, si ellos estaban muertos era por culpa de él, como le diría a Hermionie, aunque este era el momento clave para alejarla de él, y así también de Harry, en cierta forma debía hacer ese sacrificio para que estuviese segura, pero sus padres estaban muertos!!!!! O se refería a otra cosa, quizás era el imbecil de Weasley, ojala que sea él....En eso, venían acercándose Hermionie y Harry, la pero con algo raro, pero Draco no pudo decir que. Se acerco y le dijo a la chica:

- Hermionie necesito hablar contigo..algo muy importante- tomándole el brazo, suavemente la chica se soltó y dijo:

- Ahora no..Draco, no tengo tiempo en este instante para ti – esas palabras cayeron como hielo a Draco.

- Pero por qué? Vas a hacer algo más importante- observo por un instante a Harry que sonreía.  
  
- Sí, voy a ir a dormir, adiós Draquito- lo beso tenuemente en la boca y se alejo. Draco quedó perplejo con la reacción de Hermionie, "algo le debe haber hecho Voldemort" pensó. "Pero ¿qué?". 

Pasaron así los días, Draco pudo ver como muchas veces los profesores abrazaban a Hermionie dándole sus condolencias, también veía como Harry se la llevaba a pasear largas horas. O simplemente como ya no asistía a clases, incluso cuando iba Harry. Un día en la cena McGonagall, dijo:

- Es hora de decir el nombre de los ganadores, del Festival Muggle de la música, estos son los oficiales:

1° Draco Malfoy – Hermione Granger – Ronald Weasley   
2° Harry Potter  
3° Cho Chang

Y McGonagall agrego:

- Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley deben disputar el indiscutido primer lugar, pero el último (Ron), no puede participar por haberse ausentado este año, por motivos personales. Así que la competencia se hará hoy día, así que prepárense para hoy en la noche.- cuando McGonagall termino de hablar todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a todos los "ganadores", los Slytherins con una crisis de te felicitamos o no, por ganar un festival en honor a los muggles, aplaudían a Draco. Resulta que llego la noche, el Gran Comedor estaba adornado de una manera muy peculiar, sus pisos eran azules, sus vigas eran verde musgo y su techo era un cálido atardecer de verano, acompañado de un escenario rojo. McGonagall, se presento ante el expectante publico y llamo a Draco a cantar, el chico vestido igual que siempre, mas gótico, que nada, dijo:

- Esta canción, se llama Cuando respiro en tu boca, del grupo Lucybell, creo que se llama, va dedicada a alguien que me importaba mucho antes y ahora me importa aún mas que ya no la tengo.- las guitarras comenzaron a sonar y:

me alzo y salto entre tus dedos sabré caer  
ojalá que sea cierto que odio tus dedos  
me estiro y espero que algo enrosque tu  
espalda en flor   
ojalá que sea cierto que odio tu espalda 

cuando respiro en tu boca  
y penetra tu ojo en mi ojo   
cuando respiro en tu boca me escondes como sangre a la herida

me pongo de pie y perdono al daño que  
a mi oído destrozó   
que sea cierto que odio el silencio 

cuando respiro en tu boca  
y penetra tu ojo en mi ojo   
me precipito hacia el cielo  
cuando respiro en tu boca

cuando respiro en tu boca de par en par tu flor   
tensión y caída   
cuando respiro en tu boca

Al terminar la canción todos quedaron sin habla, era bastante reveladora la temática pues dejaba entre ver el tipo de relación que tenia con "esa" persona que todos ya sabían su nombre. McGonagall algo incomoda por la reciente canción, bueno ahora por el turno de Hermionie Granger, la chica salió de negro, con un aspecto de gótica, una falda negra laga y una polera ajustada, y bien maquillada, con colores blanco, negro y rojo. Miro un instante al publico, parecía que le gustaba que la miraran y dijo:

- Interesante tema el de Draco "Cuando respiro en tu boca" ¿qué estaría haciendo? Jajaja- todos quedaron aturdidos con la broma.- Yo voy a cantarle un tema a mi..s...dueño...se llama Haunted de Evanescense- sonrió malévolamente.

Long lost words, whisper slowly, to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
(I know you're still there).

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
Loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hunting you  
I can smell you alive  
Your heart pounding in my head 

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I won't let you pull me down.  
Saving me  
Raping me  
Watching me 

Watching me  
Haunting me  
I can fear you pull me down  
Fearing you  
Holding you  
I won't let you pull me down

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Hermionie hasta que de una esquina salió un aplauso, era de Harry Potter, con esto todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Hermionie sonrió satisfecha y salió del escenario, al salir, Draco la enfrento y le dijo:

- ¿Para quién era esa canción?- dijo entre enojado y curioso. Coquetamente Hermionie dijo:  
  
- Para quien crees?- levanto una ceja.

-Para mi?...- Hermionie sonrió acababa de escuchar lo que quería

-Obvio que para ti no, era para mi Harry....-Draco sintió...... una ira indescriptible, como se atrevía a ser así con él luego de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero como olvidarlo esa no era la misma Hermionie de siempre.

-Que te hizo????- le lanzo al suelo, (n/a: estaban detrás del escenario así que no los veían)

-¿Quién te crees para golpearme? A mi nadie me hace eso........

-Pues yo si y te acostumbras....voy a descubrir que hicieron lo prometo....

-Cosas que tú nunca podrías hacer....-dijo hiriente. Draco que se retiraba se dio vuelta y dijo:

-Todo lo que quise hacer contigo ya esta hecho.......no hay mucho que hacer ya..jajajaja...adiós- se alejo. Hermionie quedo en el suelo llena de rabia. Por el mismo lugar que se fue Draco, apareció Harry que le pregunto: 

-Que te dijo Draco?

-Me pregunto que me hicieron...-bajo la mirada, Harry se alarmo:

-Y ¿qué dijiste?!!!!!!

-Nada....lo que tú dices son ordenes o no...- Harry sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Cierto....bueno el plan se desarrolla tal cuál quiero. Draco esta cayendo....aunque falta el otro.

Entre tanto, los Weasley estaban divididos algunos creían la versión de los menores de la familia mientras que otros se negaban a la verdad. George y Fred defendían a Ron y a Ginny arduamente, de hecho se los llevaron a vivir con ellos a Godric´s Valley (n/a: es como un barrio residencial de magos). Una mañana Ron se despertó en la noche su ventana estaba abierta de par en par, y frente a él, estaba una figura de un hombre, delgado alto y de cabellos rojos que se dejaban entre ver con la clara luz de la luna, era Percy Weasley. 

-Querido hermano...gracias por delatarme ante la familia  
  
-Lo siento no me quedo alternativa Percy, ahora vete, antes que de la alarma.- Percy sonrió y dijo irónicamente:

-Solo vengo a decirte, que la próxima ves que nos veamos uno de nosotros no va a respirar mas, las deslealtades no las perdono incluyendo hasta la de mi propio hermano.- se iba alejando cuando dijo- Sobre Ginny que duerma tranquila, solo se salva porque es mujer, ahí veré como la pueden castigar... – antes de que Ron dijera nada, su hermano había desaparecido.

Draco se volvía loco de pensar que Voldemort se aprovechaba de su chica, pero debía disimularlo, por eso sabía si no que Voldemort disfrutaba hacer sufrir a la gente así que debía mantenerse sereno. Una tarde le llego una lechuza, era un pergamino envuelto en una gasa azul marino, en el pergamino decía:

"Draco, a la hora de la cena, sube a la torre Gryffindor, la contraseña es "athos", y subes a mi pieza, sabrás como llegar... Hermionie..."

Miro el pergamino por unos instantes, sabía que no era por algo bueno por lo que lo llamaba pero necesitaba verla, como fuera pero necesitaba verla. Llego la hora de cenar, mientras todos bajaban Draco esperaba su momento, cuando ese momento llego subió hasta la torre Gryffindor, le dijo a la señora gorda la contraseña, se abrió paso, al entrar al a sala común, la dirección hacia la pieza de las chicas estaba encaminada por pétalos negros y Burdeos, se encontró frente una puerta y al abrirla encontró a Hermionie desnuda en la cama, esperándolo, se quedo parado un instante esperando la trampa, sabía que algo no estaba bien, avanzo unos paso y la puerta se cerro tras de él, se dio vuelto y se encontró con el rostro de Harry:

- Malfoy, así que no te contuviste para venir a verla...-la señalo, ella sonrió, ahora mas que nunca se notaba que estaba en algún tipo de trance.

-Que le hiciste??-iba a golpearlo, pero recordó que era Voldemort y le debía respeto. 

-Esta bajo un hechizo, solo eso, y tú eres el único que puede ayudarla..-Draco quedó extrañado.- Mirala, se nota cuando la deseas...

-Que cosa quieres?

-Has pensado que esta mujer es tu única debilidad..-Draco lo miro un instante- y es tu único poder...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que sin ella, no rindes ni la mitad de lo que rindes cuando estás con ella, pero al estar con ella, se sabe que la forma de destruirte es haciéndole daño..a ella..-Draco quedo plasmado con la revelación de Voldemort.

-Entonces...como ya sabes que hago....

-Debe seguir bajo mi control, quiero que siga bajo mi control pero antes, quiero que tú la tengas ella será literalmente tu "esclava" por así decirlo, pero debes cumplir ciertos requisitos...

-Pero porque no la liberas?? Simplemente eso y yo haré lo que quieras....

-Porque sabes lo que ocurriría en el fondo si yo la dejo a libre albedrío, ella correría a los brazos de Weasley. Tú, lo sabes muy...bastante bien. Ella sin mi intervención terminara en sus brazos si o si, así que, ¿qué decides? Si o no.  
———————————————————————————————————  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en serio, a Draco y a Hermionie no les sale nada fácil verdad? jajaja, bueno que estén super bien y dejen reviews para saber si les gusta o no.   
  
CLARO OSCURO ™  
"Si cierro los ojos mirandote, tengo miedo de abrirlos de nuevo y no encontrarte"


	12. 12

+ Ya saben cualquier cosa a secreto_oculto@hotmail.com+  
**n/a:** soy yo y mis locos comentarios, fuera de lugar.  
* ESTO SI ES IMPORTANTE, HAY PERSONAJES NUEVOS SON CREACIONES DE MI MENTE ASI QUE NO LOS TOMEN MUY ENCUENTA JAJAJA! CHAU SALUDOS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y RECUERDEN DEJENSE UN REVIEW CON SU OPINION QUE ME IMPORTA MUCHO ;) CHAU!  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  


Draco ¿dulce o amargo?  
12° CAPITULO: "Condenados a la eterna oscuridad" 

Draco titubeo al principio, no sabía que hacer, ¿qué era lo que mas lo convenía?....miro a Harry por un momento y dijo:

-Ella va a recordar....todo..???- Harry se sorprendió con la pregunta:

-Obviamente que no, esta en un trance, cuando vuelve en sí va hacer como si hubiera estado profundamente dormida...-Draco sonrió:

-Entonces ningún problema...solo dime que hacer...

-Es fácil, más fácil de lo puedes pensar, necesito sangre de vampiro, que sé que te queda...- Draco se sorprendió, parecía saber todo lo que había hecho durante mucho...

-Ahora me puedo llevar a Hermione?-Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando todo el plan este hecho antes no.... – a Draco le molesto las palabras de su "jefe" por así decirlo. 

-Y no ahora en que topas... 

-En que no hagas las cosas bien....ahora has lo que te digo...

-Claro...-de mala gana dijo el rubio. Se marchó, de la pieza, pero antes se le vino una atrevida pregunta a la mente:

-No le has hecho "nada"...verdad...?- con miedo a escuchar la respuesta Draco se alejo un poco. 

-Obviamente que si, hace tiempo que no volvía a tener 16 años, hace tiempo que no era joven, además que ella es excepcional, entiendo por que te atrae tanto....-a Draco le hervía la sangre, como se atrevió a tocarla, solo el podía hacer eso nadie mas!, iba a decir algo, pero mejor callo no quiso poner en riego a Hermione, todo lo que le ocurría era por su culpa. Ya en la torre Slytherin, fue a su cuarto, debajo de su colchón encontró los restos de ingredientes para su poción, entre esos estaba la sangre de vampiro y se le vino a la mente "para que necesitara esto?", con la curiosidad no se aguanto y se fue a la biblioteca, descubrió pasillos que nunca había visto (n/a: odiaba la biblioteca!! jejeje), en uno de esos desconocidos pasillos, había un libro negro, su tapa era de cuero negro y tenia una extraña marca en la portada, era de un metal raro, parecido al cobre, al abrirlo, sintió una brisa fría, comenzó a ojearlo, descubrió cosas, como "muertes lentas y dolosas", "muertes lentas y no dolorosas", "muertes instantáneas",etc...era un libro de pociones....cuando ya iba a cerrarlo, se le cayo y quedo abierto justamente en la pagina que necesitaba, "Poción Invocadora de Condenados Inmortales", le llamo mucho la atención el titulo, y en la lista de ingredientes estaba la sangre de vampiro como principal, comenzó a leer y se dio cuenta que era un invocador de vampiros, quiso saltar el libro por un momento, hasta pensar en ellos, le daba un poco de miedo, eran las criaturas mas oscuras, y desconocidas del mundo oculto. No se unían a nadie, ni obedecían a nadie, para que Voldemort quería llamar una peste así? 

Mientras tanto, Ron luego del suceso de Percy, corrió a ver a su hermana, esta estaba dormida profundamente, solo pudo suspirar cuando la vio. Se hecho hacia atrás, y se sentó en el suelo cargándose en la pared, sentía que debía cuidarla, y a su mente vino la imagen de Hermione, "¿qué estarás haciendo?" pensó y suspiro nuevamente, "Quizás estés con Malfoy..Espero que no", le vino un escalofría que le hizo pensar "Porque creo que debo ir a Hogwarts, algo no muy bueno va a pasar...Hermione".

En el ministerio de la magia decidían el futuro de Lord Voldemort, entre sus jueces estaba Dumbledore, que no estaba muy seguro que decisión tomar, el señor Cambrigion (n/a: personaje creado por mí, es un diplomático de Francia) le dice:

-Buen amigo, uds. Al igual que todos nosotros ha soñada con este momento, de eliminar de una vez a este mal elemento (hablaba de Voldemort).

-Pero es que yo me he enfrentado a Voldemort y ese no es...- Cambrigion, movió los ojos, en rechazo a lo que decía su colega:

-Albus, le hemos hecho cuanta prueba puede haber, no hay efecto de multijugos, ni otro hechizo conocido....- y Dumbledore sorprendido dijo:

-Sí! Eso es, no hay hechizo conocido...pero sabes muy bien que Voldemort tubo acceso desde muy joven a la magia oscura antigua. 

-Si...pero aún así...- Cambrigion trató de debatir lo que decía pero Dumbledore le rechazo y dijo:

-Podríamos matar a un inocente, el verdadero Voldemort puede estar en cualquier parte...- En esos momentos en un celda con miles hechizos de bloqueo, estaba Harry, aún aturdido, retornaba lentamente, cuando su vista la recobro por completo, se miro sus manos y no pudo evitar gritar "¡¡¡¡Que me han hecho!!!" frente a él, había un balde con agua se acerco y vio en él, la cara de Voldemort, muchos flash´s vinieron a él, el día en que estaba en esa celda y entraron los mortifagos, se miro de nuevo, pensó que estaba loco, pero no, para su desgracia era él pero en el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort, grito desesperado:

-No soy Voldemort soy Harry, Harry Potter!!!!!!!!, dejenme salir, socorro!!!!!!!.

Alarmados llegaron unos jóvenes magos, al lugar donde estaban los jueces de Lord Voldemort, un joven de aspecto desaliñado dijo:

-Lord Voldemort se ha vuelto loco en verdad!!!!!, dice que es Harry Potter!!!- Dumbledore y Cambrigion se quedaron mirando, mientras que los otros alegaban locura del expoderoso mago. 

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, Draco se junto con Harry antes del almuerzo, le paso los ingredientes algo desconfiado, Harry dijo intrigante:

-Ya supongo que averiguaste para que ocupare esto-subió la mirada- ¿cierto?

-Si..para variar sabes que hago todo el día....-dijo con mala gana.

-Obvio....debo estar pendiente de todo..jajajaja...- en eso se acerco Hermionie, sus ojos ya no reflejaban esa eterna bondad, ni su aspecto esa pureza en su rostro y forma de actuar, ahora había una oscura, una con mirada entre perdida, y calculadora, su rostro representaba algo así como sumisión y maldad:

-Harry.... Vamos a comer?, van a dar los ganadores....-Draco la miro pensativo un rato, pero luego volvió a la realidad no era ella.

En el almuerzo, McGonagall hizo su anuncio:

-El ganador del primer lugar es, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger queda en segundo lugar junto a Harry Potter, gana un puntaje especial para su casa. Gracias. Hoy en la noche habrá una fiesta con un grata sorpresa y pasado mañana las clases vuelven a ser como antes.- Todos felicitaron a Draco, los Slytherins estaban muy orgullosos, a lo lejos miro a Hermione, se sintió tan tonto, haber sido así con ella, luego que ella siempre la ha tratado bien, pero ahora que no la tiene se da cuenta de eso.

En el transcurso de la tarde Harry con la ayuda de Hermionie preparan el ritual, en el Bosque Prohibido. Mientras ellos hacían eso al castillo llegaba Ron y Ginny. Draco al verlo quiso hablarle, pero eso iba a desencajar mucho con él. Harry termino el ritual frente a él se poso una gran nube negra, Hermionie dijo la ultima parte del hechizo:

-Y de tu voz, tu misma voz que sea mi sombra cuando camina, dos vidas vives, escondes grandes secretos y misterios, por favor preséntate ante nosotros y te daremos una grata sorpresa.

La sombra revelo, a un hombre de cabellos negros desordenados, blanco como la leche, con unos ojos azules, que parecían cristales:

-Para que me convocan- observo detenidamente a Hermionie.-Tu voz fue la que escuche...-Harry interrumpió.

-Gran señor lo llamo para....- el vampiro lo miro:

-Tu no eres, quien dices ser, eres ese mago tenebroso, tus ojos te delatan...-Harry sonrió.

-Muy inteligente, no es mito la inteligencia e intuición que tiene..... 

-Deja de alabarme ahora dime para que me has llamado...y que sea bueno o te arrepentirás- Hermione se puso nerviosa con estás palabras, pero Harry siguió sonriendo:

-Tú sabes bien que tu gente se ha mantenido al margen de los magos, pero bien sabes que en los últimos 5 años, ya no hay dos o tres caza vampiros, salen por docena y los magos son los que apoyan este proyecto de extermínarlos ya que los ven como una enfermedad, no como una raza.- las últimas palabras exasperaron al vampiro.

-Entonces que ofreces tú ¿aceptación? Ja no me hagas reír por favor...

-No, yo no quiero que los acepten quiero que les teman po fin que sean aceptados pero con temor, que ya no los vean como criaturas que son casi un mito, que no existen en la vida de nadie, con mi plan yo puedo conseguir que Uds. Tengan poder...

-Y ¿qué ganas tú con todo esto?

-Yo, pues mucho elimino a los que me molestan y a cambio tu te fortaleces...

-De acuerdo pero quiero otra cosa- miro a Hermione-la quiero a ella....

-Hecho.

Mientras tanto, Voldemort había sido encerrado bajo miles de llaves (n/a: en fin...jajaja) ya que su sentencia iba a ser determinada más adelante por no tener pruebas suficientes de que fuera él.

La noche cayó en Hogwarts, el Gran Comedor adornado exuberantemente, se hacia notar el emblema de Slytherin, gracias al reciente triunfo, entre el gentío Draco diviso a lo lejos a Hermione y a Harry, por otra esquina a Ron, con Seamus y Neville. Y cerca de él, Ginny conversando con Sara Cousin, una chica de Ravenclaw, que en el ultimo tiempo se había hecho bien amiga de Ginny, (todo esto gracias a la pelea de Hermione con la misma). De repente se oscureció toda la habitación y en el lugar donde iban los profesores, solo una luz alumbraba ese sector, apareció McGonagall, muy elegantemente arreglada:

-Tengo el agrada de darles la siguiente noticia, el profesor Dumbledore vuelve a Hogwarts- para sorpresa de muchos en vez de aplausos inmediatos hubo un extenso silencio, seguido de una ovación, apareció el gran mago, se paro frente a todos y dijo:

-No saben cuanto eterno se hace esperarlo, a muchos los recordé con cariño, a otros no tanto, pero lo mas extrañe fue a mi colegio, sé que para muchos estaba muerto, pero eso ocurre con cualquiera en los tiempos que corren, como ya saben no es rumor, Voldemort a sido atrapado, por ende mi labor a terminado. Y he vuelto de donde vengo...a ser Director de Hogwarts!- aplausos, y algunos sectores cabizbajos (n/a: ya sabemos porque!)- Y que empiece la fiesta.

Se ilumino tenuemente la sala, todo era perfecto, Pansy se acerco a Draco, el chico la iba a decir que se alejara, pero estaba tan aburrido que la acepto. Ron busco a Harry y a Hermione, hasta encontrarlos, y así fue, pero este quedo perplejo ante la manera de actuar de los dos, Ginny no se sentía muy bien pues la emoción del día, el reencuentro con sus amigos, fueron muchas cosas así que se fue camino a la sala común de su casa. Dumbledore a lo lejos analizaba todo en especial a Harry, que lo evitaba con la mirada, mientras que Hermione hacia como si no existiera. El rubio se acerco al lado de Harry y Hermione que bailaban distraídos, con la compañía de Pansy, quien se mofaba de estar bailando con Draco, Hermionie por un instante, se quedo mirándolo, Draco se esperanzo que eso lo hubiera hecho reaccionar, pero no fue así seguía en su trance, ya que Harry se encargo de que "volviera a él". En ese instante pusieron música muggle, música romántica para ser exacta, Enanitos Verdes – Sumar tiempo no es sumar amor. (n/a: amo esa canción, me trae buenos recuerdos). La fiesta estuvo muy animada a eso de las 3:00 p.m, aparece en la puerta Sara Cousin, pálida, como si hubiese vivido algo traumático, la música se detuvo y solo dijo:

-Un mounstro..... Ginny...... muerta.....- cayo desmayada. Ron fue el primero en partir en la búsqueda de Ginny, todos estaban en desconcierto, Draco tuvo una intuición y miro a la parejita "Harry y Hermione", el primero sonreía sin disimulo. Todos los profesores mandaran a los alumnos a sus torres correspondientes, mientras estaban en la búsqueda de Ginny, no encontraron nada, amaneció, y ni el mounstro, ni Ginny aparecían. Esta que en el despacho de Dumbledore, aparece el Sr.Filch, algo nervioso, y le dice al mago:

-He encontrado esto señor- y pon encima de la mesa, un collar, Dumbledore lo miro con desconcierto- es de vampiros, señor, yo lo sé, he estudiado esa materia....esta maldito este castillo, desgracia y desgracia....no se detiene....- Dumbledore tratando de controlar la situación:

-Sr. Filch tranquilo simplemente estamos nerviosos, hay que preguntarle al profesor de turno de Defensa contra Artes Oscuras, y saber si realmente es eso un articulo de vampiro.- el Sr.Filch se estreso:

-Pero señor!!!! Estoy seguro que eso es de vampiro, en el lugar que vivía, en mi infancia hubieron ataques de vampiros, y siempre se encontraban estos collares, me recuerdo bien, ya que cuando pequeño murió mi abuela por uno de ellos, son una enfermedad y estos collares son para hipnotizar a las mujeres, y las vampiras usan anillos cosas brillantes, que los ojos débiles humanos se atraigan y luego los atacan son criaturas del diablo!!!!! 

-Creo que dije que estuviera tranquilo, deje confirmar bien que es....

-Sr., si se llega a equivocar pueden terminar muchas vidas, los vampiros se reproducen sumamente rápido, y curar a un herido por mordedura es casi imposible, generalmente se convierten igual en esas malignas criaturas.

-No! Puedo hacer eso...y no son vampiros ya en esta zona los vampiros no existen, la niña la encontraremos eso lo sé y sana y salva también.- detrás de uno de los cuadros, observaba Ginny, con un tono sombrío, blanca como la leche, y sus ojos mas acentuados que nunca junto con su pelo desordenada:

-Si sana y salva, pero quien estará a salvo de mi? 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
**CLARO OSCURO™** -à ex CLARO OSCURO AHORA ESTOY EN TRANSICIÓN BUSCANDO NUEVO NICK, YA QUE EL MIO HA SIDO USURPADO!!!!!!  
  
**"DE LO BUENO POCO"**  
  
**n/a: **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, YA SABEN, REVIEWS!! JEJEJE, LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS QUE YA ME ENVIARON SE LAS MANDO LUEGO ES QUE EL TIEMPITO, PERO PROMETO QUE LO HARÉ, Y DESDE ANTES UN MONTON DE GRACIAS ;)


	13. 13

Hola! Gracias por leer el fic, espero que les guste. Sobre el capitulo, bueno al menos a mi me gusto. Gracias por todos sus reviews! Saludos y cuidadense.  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
DRACO ¿DULCE O AMARGO?  
13 ° CAPITULO : EL AMOR ES MAS FUERTE 

  
Ron estaba acongojado por la desaparición reciente de su hermana, por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, posibles respuestas a su gran pegunta:

"Fue Percy, lo sé, el debe haber sido,   
pero dijo que no la mataría  
quizás haga que se case con un viejo asqueroso "sangre limpia"  
pero...quizás la torture.....quizás mintió fue Percy, pero él  
él es mi hermano, que ha sucedido con todos en este mundo.  
Harry y Hermione, no me toman en cuenta ni siquiera me miran, es como si no existiera en sus vidas...a mi solo, a mi me toca vivir estas cosas, lo debo merecer....  
Hermione esta tan raro, esta extraña, Draco no deja de observarme a veces pienso que va   
Ha hablarme y no lo hace  
¿se habrá peleado con Hermione?  
Ya no los veo juntos, ya no es lo mismo  
Que antes de las vacaciones....  
Todo es tan raro aquí, debo hablar con Malfoy,   
Muy seriamente, solo sé que él tendrá las respuestas a mis preguntas..."

Estaba atardeciendo, ahora los estudiantes debían volver mas temprano a su torre respectiva, ya que había un peligro desconocido, en el colegio. Ese mismo día al despacho de Dumbledore, se presento un pergamino del ministerio de magia, que decía:

"Estimado Albus:  
Nos vemos presionados a tomar medidas drásticas, si no tenemos una respuesta en una semana, sobre el destino que debe tener Voldemort, nosotros tomaremos la decisión por ti, lo siento, pero la prensa, la gente, necesita hacer justicia.   
También quiero señalar el reciente hecho que ocurrió en Hogwarts, la señorita Weasley, esta desaparecida, por una situación que todo el mundo desconoce, también debo avisarle que de repetirse esta situación habrá que tomar medidas como otros años, pero me fió que Ud. sabrá arreglar todo el problema y encontrar al a chica sana y salva, no olvide es hija de Sr.Arthur Weasley, que es un muy importante miembro de nuestro ministerio.(n/a: en los últimos años, Arthur, había tomado mas importancia en su cargo y recientemente, estaba sentado en la mesa directiva junto a otros.)  
Sin nada mas que decir se despide  
Ministerio de Magia"

Dumbledore, dejo a un lado el pergamino, necesitaba pensar, para variar el colegio estaba apunto de cerrar por un peligro desconocido, y una persona que el aseguraba que no era Voldemort iba a morir. Era hora de tener una seria conversación con Harry Potter, el chico debía saber alguna cosa (n/a: no sabía cuanto).

Harry no estaba en la habitación, Ron aprovecho este momento para sacarle su capa de invisibilidad, salió la pieza, bajo sigilosamente las escaleras, no había nadie en la sala común para su suerte, salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda que dijo:

-¿Quién anda ahí? – suspiro- se que hay alguien ahí!!!! Los niños de ahora están tan flacos que ni se ven- Ron al escuchar esto se rió levemente, pero la Sra. Gorda no lo escucho. Camino por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts por un instante, tuvo el presentimiento que lo seguían, se dio vuelta, pero no había nadie, solo que empezó a bajar la temperatura, hasta hacerlo sentir escalofríos. Llego frente al cuadro de los Slytherin , no sabia la contraseña, para su suerte venían Crabbe y Goyle, abarrotados de comida, se pararon frente a la puerta y dijeron: 

-"Ifigenia en Aulide" (n/a: una tragedia griega que es excelente)..

Cuando Ron escucho esto se lo se pudo decir "¡¡Y si creen intelectuales estos!!!" cuando se abrió el cuadro Ron aprovecho de pasar junto a los grandulones, al entrar la sala común estaba llena y escucho la siguiente conversación entre Leo Rimber (n/a; alumno de 7° año, de la casa Slytherin obviamente, ojos cafés y pelo dorado, muy popular entre las chicas de todas las casas) y Noelle Gilmore(n/a: chica de 5° año, de Slytherin también, amiga de Denisse, las dos chicas mas populares en Slytherin).  
Noelle: ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Ginny Weasley?  
Leo: Sabes no sé porque el Señor Tenebroso no puede ser, esta encarcelado...

Noelle: Yo creo que es algo mas allá...tengo la impresión que realmente le paso algo a esa chica, no se porque tengo ese presentimiento.

(aparece Draco)

Noelle y Leo: Hola Draco

Leo: Oye Malfoy, te quitaron a la chica?- Draco lo miro extrañado "de quien estaba hablando?"

Draco: ¿Quién?

Noelle: Los hombres siempre son así- rió – olvidan todo rápidamente

Leo: La Granger!!! Hombre como se te olvida eso!!!! Recuerdas el medio escándalo en baile??? Su romance fue el menos esperado, pero a pesar que es sangre sucia, te diré que no esta nada de mal.

Draco: Lo sé....- Ron escuchaba atentamente.

Noelle: Y porque ya no estas con ella? Vas andar con Denisse?

Draco: Con Denisse nada, es solo un pasatiempo ella jajaja- Noelle, le incomodo lo que dijeron de su amiga- Sobre..Her...Granger....ella solo fue un momento nada mas que eso, no iba para mas 

(De fondo la canción de T.A.T.U)

I am the son, I am the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgair  
(I'm the son and heir) Of nothing in particular.

You shut your mouth!

(Tú callaste)

How can you say I go about things the wrong way?

(Como puedes decir si voy por el mal camino?)

I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does..

(Yo soy humano y necesito ser amado como cualquier otro)

I am the son, I am the heir  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgair  
(I'm the son and heir) Of nothing in particular.

You shut your mouth!  
How can you say I go about things the wrong way?  
I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does..

There's a club if you'd like to go..  
You could meet somebody, who really loves you  
So you go and yu stand on your own,  
And you leave on your own,  
And you go home,  
And you cry,  
And you want to die...

When you say it's gonna happen now...  
When exactly do you mean?  
See I've already waited too long,  
And all my hope is......gone

You shut your mouth!  
How can you say I go about things the wrong way?  
I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does..

  
*-* n/a: La parte traducida es la parte mas recalcable de la canción.

Draco escucho por un instante, el coro pareció llegarle, era como si Hermione estuviera hablándole..... 

Noelle: A mi no me mientes tú sigues enamorado.- Leo se río  
Draco: Que sabes tu las mujeres son todas iguales solo sirven para...- dijo despechado el chico. Mientras que ha Ron le hervía la sangre con las palabras recién dichas por Draco, eso dejaba en claro que solo había usado a Hermione (n/a: que equivocado estaba.)

Noelle: No me vengas con eso de las mujeres Malfoy! Las mujeres somos mucho mas que eso, ahora que te allá dejado una sangre sucia como tanto dices tú, ese es tu problema, ya que te abandono por la persona que mas odias Harry Potter.

Draco solo miro con odio, no se podía pelear con ella era una feminista innata, solo se limito a decir:

-Piensa lo que quieras....me voy a dormir....me aburrieron- se paro y se fue a su pieza, Ron iba silencioso tras de él. L llegar ahí Ron estaba apunto de hablarle cuando dijo:

-Ron puedes sacarte la capa, te veo.....- Ron quedo sin respiración, se sacó la capa.

-Como puedes verme?

-Hace un tiempo que tengo ese don.....que haces aquí...no quiero pelear ahora te lo digo no ando de animo....

-Quiero saber porque ya no estás con Hermione...-Draco levanto la mirada levemente:

-Ya lo dije, abajo ya escuchaste todo.....

-Pero Draco, di la verdad.....Hermione no esta bien....

-Hermione no esta ni bien ni mal...solamente no es ella, es lo único que puedo decirte....

-Tu la amas?

-Eso no te incumbe – evitando la respuesta.

-A mi tú no me engañas...tú no la amas, solo te aprovechaste de ella, eres un cerdo.- Draco se dio vuelto y lo tomo de la camisa para pegarle:

-No digas eso.......me arrepiento de haber estado con Hermione pues sí!- Ron se puso rojo de furia- pero porque me enamore y por ella sufro cada vez mas y no lo soporto, lo trate de negar pero no puedo y me da una impotencia tremenda no poder estar con ella....- lo soltó. Ron bajo la mirada:

-Pero ¿Por qué no estas con ella?

-Porque esta cambiada, tú también te diste cuenta...

-Pero ¿Qué le ocurrió? Draco necesito saberlo! Esa no es la Hermione de siempre, pareciera que no es ella y Harry tampoco, me evitan, es todo tan raro...

-Se nota que la amas....yo no puedo decirte la respuesta pero si buscas entre las pociones sabrás la verdad

-Draco ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que yo aún no puedo ayudarte directamente solo con pistas...

-Entonces lo sabes, obviamente, pero porque no puedes....

-Porque "hay personajes oscuros" que no me permiten decirte la verdad, porque si no le hacen daño a ella....

-Voldemort

-Calla y hace lo que te dije......- Draco vio como Ron se alejaba, con lo que hizo podía estar poniendo fecha a su muerte, pero necesitaba que Hermione estuviera bien y pensó:

"Este imbecil no sabrá encontrar nada....  
a la mierda Voldemort ...  
Todo por ti Hermione"

Partió tras el recién salido, al salir de la torre pudo sentir el frió, extraño del lugar, encontró a Ron y le dijo:

-Vamos ahora a la biblioteca debemos ser rápidos y te contare todo en el camino....- así fue, corrieron por los oscuros pasillos del castillo mientras Draco le contaba, Ron lo interrumpió:

-Sientes como si alguien nos estuviese siguiendo....- Draco asintió. Miraron hacia atrás al mismo tiempo pero no había nada:

-Debe ser que sientes miedo Weasley....jajaja...

-Que gracioso Draco – dijo sarcástico- ahora sigue explicando...- así Draco continuo, Ron seguía sintiendo la presencia de algo....

Se encontraron frente a la biblioteca, abrieron sigilosamente la puerta y ... estaba Harry!!!! Con Hermione al lado, en tono payaso dijo:

-Draco Malfoy, era de esperarse...igual de inservible que tu padre- Draco empuño con rabia sus manos.- Y Ron Weasley, el eterno amigo de Harry Potter, y eterno enamorado de Hermione, los dos te han hecho daño, y tú sigues ahí..pensaba que la gente tan mediocre como tú ya no existía- Ron hizo lo mismo que Draco.- Mmmm...supongo que quiere salvar su querida Hermione ¿cierto? Jajaja, yo diría que se despidan porque vivos de aquí no salen.....- antes de terminar de hablar salió una sombra detrás de Hermione, se pozo en la tenue luz de luna que entraba por un ventanal, era Ginny, vestida de colores oscuros, muy pálida y su pelo mas pelirrojo que nunca y sus ojos, sus ojos mas azules, pero vacíos con aspecto oscuro y malvado, mas que el de la misma Hermione. Ron quedo boquiabierta al ver a su hermana así:

-Ginny!! Que te ocurrió!!!!- iba a ir a abrazarla, por impulso, pero Draco lo detuvo y le dijo que no con la cabeza.

-Draco por que lo detienes estas celoso- dijo coqueta- Hermano solo cambie....nada mas que eso..cambie....

-Es una vampira- dijo determinante Draco, mientras Ron no quería ver la verdad y Harry se reía. Hermione no hacia nada solo estaba parada.  
-Malfoy... y eso te molesta mucho....seria joven para ti todo la vida....toda tu existencia.....- dijo Ginny a Draco. El rubio la ignoraba, la chica estaba tratando de atraerlo con poderes mentales.

Apareció detrás de ellos el mismo vampiro traído por "Harry", sonrió al ver al par de chicos perplejos:

-Soy Darien (n/a: retorno a mi infancia Sailor Moon!!! XD!) Uds.?

-Ron Weasley- contesto sin pensar, Draco guardaba silencio, el vampiro lo miro:

-Y tú?

-Draco Malfoy......-los miro por un instante, y dijo nuevamente:

-El pelirrojo no me interesa quiero al rubio también y no olvides a la de ahí.....- señalo a Hermione. 

-Haber si nos vences imbecil- dijo Draco desafiante, Ron lo siguió. Harry se hecho hacia atrás mirando como peleaban Darien, Ron y Draco, pero de la nada comenzaron a llegar a él los hechizos que Draco lanzaba, se unió a la pelea, Hermione quedo sola, entre la revuelta, Ron tomo a Hermione y esta sin impedirlo se la llevo, los perseguía Ginny.

Draco sonrió al ver, que Ron se había llevado a Hermione, pero el problema era que ahora si que estaba en problemas eran dos contra uno. 

-Ves Malfoy siempre gano...-dijo mofándose Harry. Mientras que Darien lo miraba tenidamente, evitando a Harry, Draco le dijo a Darien:

-¿Que quieres de mi? ¿Por que te intereso?....

-Porque tú tienes el poder....-Harry quedo sin habla al escuchar esto, Draco era lo que estaba buscando, el rubio era la reencarnación de Salazar Slytherin.- Tú eres...el gran señor... y le prometo que pronto recuperaras toda tu memoria y te daré a Rowena, ya que Godric esta fuera de escena, al igual que su amiga fiel, que ya ni recuerdo el nombre, de hecho esta sometida a mi voluntad jajajajaja!!!!

Draco negó con la cabeza, quiso correr, que era de lo que hablaba ese mounstro, el vampiro se acerco a él, y para su mala suerte abre la puerta de golpe Dumbledore y todos los profesores, el vampiro ahuyentado desapareció mientras que Harry se hizo el desmayado:

-Potter....o debería decir Voldemort....estas liquidado.....-dijo Dumbledore, mientras que Harry seguía haciendo que estaba desmayado- Sr. Malfoy, vaya a la enfermería....y no haga preguntas.

Draco se apresuro para llegar a la enfermería lo mas rápido posible, lo primero que vio al llegar fue a Hermione en una cama dormida, a su lado un acalorado Ron (parecía que venia de una batalla):

-Draco...se va mejorar....-sonrió Ron. Draco solo sonrió y se acerco a la chica, anhelaba besarla pero ese no era el mejor momento para hacerlo. De repente vino a su mente la imagen de Ginny:

-Tu hermana....que pasara con eso....

-Ha escapado......cuando llegue acá ya no estaba detrás mío.... de hecho ahora voy a partir donde Dumbledore para que me ayude a buscar una cura para Ginny- lloro- ella no se merecía eso....

-La encontrarás- Ron quedo paralizado con lo que le dijo Draco, estaba recibiendo apoyo de la única persona que no lo esperaba.

-Gracias- sonrió y se fue, dejando solos a la pareja...Hermione abrió los ojos, y sus ojos eran los mismos que antes, transmitían bondad y calidez, abrazo al chico apresurada y comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras Draco le acariciaba el pelo.   
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
Donde la belleza toma forma! Ex- Claro Oscuro...™  
Mañana, tratere hoy, de poner las respuestas a sus reviews! Un montón de gracias!!! XD!   



	14. 14

N/a: Hola!!!! ¿cómo están? Pues espero que muy bien aquí respondí la mayoría de los reviews de los otros capítulos en donde no los había respondido! 

RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS

  
Persephone69: HOLA!!! Si de un momento a otro se puede dar por muerto a Harry jejeje, me dijeron varios personas como era capas de hacer eso! Recuerdo que Draco vio el "ritual" que hicieron entre Voldemort y Harry, Si!!!!! Sobre Hermione y Draco, si los he dejado un poco botados pero tienes que entender que estaban separados, espera no mas lo que se viene con ellos ya que Hermione a vuelto

Mariapotter2002: si, de repente se me pasa la mano en la relación pero es sique el sigue siendo el mismo de siempre y esa escena de violencia no era tan así...parece que la escribí muy dramática :P

Noelle Willow Gilmore: jajajaja si Voldemort es un desgraciado te comprendo 100% tus "visiones de fic" jajajaja me han hecho reír mucho, me gusto eso del chocolate jajajaja. Lo de pagarte por reviews lo veo venir!!!!! Jajaja es que son muy buenos tus reviews siempre espero que lleguen tus reviews es inevitable jajaja y sobre Anne Rice, es excelente, la reina de los condenados no es muy buena, pero Lestat y Entrevista con un vampiro son excelente, ya que los personajes los odias pero los amas al mismo tiempo. Y SANGRE SI VA A HABER MUCHA TE AVISO.... Jejejeje viste te integre en la historia ¿te gusto? Jajaja y notaste la pelea feminista, tú ganaste...jajajajajaj. Sobre el grupo igual en al final de fic pondré la dirección para que entren. Si Draco es muy genial, es que es especial jajaja siiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Se nos viene la verdad de ron ¿gay o no? Jajaajajaj, chau cuidate!!!! 

Ross Malfoy: ross si los quiero!!! Jajaja lo que pasa es que no se los hago fácil jajajaja!, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo 12 ^_^ y gracias por decir que el fic es bueno = -)

Camily: Si muchos también me han dicho eso, que estuvo fuerte el capitulo (11)...L no fue mi intención!!! Y tratare de no dejarlas esperando mucho tiempo, chau!

DarkSinister: Si Harry un desdichado pobrecito!!!!!Si que sufrió harto.

Claro-Oscuro1: sin comentario aun sigo enojada contigo...aunque igual gracias por tus reviews aunque no te perdonare eso de falsificar mi nick!!!! 

Feliciana: si yo también a veces odio a Harry y a Voldemort eternamente es demasiado desgraciado y Hermione....sabes a mi también me da pena, cuando termino los capítulos digo!!! Como pude escribir esto!!!

VALERIA: jejeje Buffy....una pena que sea la ultima temporada yo la vi antes en ingles...la descargue de Internet :P!!!! Al igual que ángel jejeje .pero cambiando de tema, a ti también te gustan los vampiros....si que atraen, de hecho son los personajes que mas me gustan...y quieres que muera Ginny......jajajaja todo el mundo alguna vez lo desea :P Si y viste al final Draco y Hermione juntos jajaja el destino los quiere así!!!

  
Paula: Si!!!!!!! Ginny la niña vampiro jajajaja, es una vampira jajajajaja y si que Ron sufre pero ya veras que le comenzara a ir mejor....

:::AnNiE::: que rico que mi fic, te volvió las ganas de escribir ya sabes espero tu historia ;) 

Salem: Si eres una de las pocas personas que lo dice SI!!!! DRACO SUFRE PERO NO LO DEMUESTRA y nadie entiende eso!!! Si Harry...es eterno jajaja, Saludos cuídate!

  
Andrea Malfoy: jejeje que bueno que ames el fic jajaja ¡!! No se que escribir O_o jajajaja!!! Chau!!!

J@ina: jajaaj si yo también los amo!! OH y te quiero aprovechar de felicitar por tu fic que esta muy bueno, te juro que me encanta...te habrás dado cuenta te dejo como 10000000000 reviews jajaja =P, Si......Ginny quizás donde ira a aparecer jajajaja y Draco si la adora a Herm...chau!!!!

Sailor Granger: No te preocupes a mi también me tomo tiempo entender todo el mecanismo de FF.net jajaja pero luego que ya aprendes todo se hace rápido. Y que rico que te guste le historia....gracias ^_^ 

karlita felton: jejeje si menos mal que volvió Herm jajajajaja, si se que me atraso con responder y subir caps sorrys!!!! L 

anna15: Un montón de gracias jajajaja a todas se nos viene de repente la locura así que no te preocupes jajaja 

Manu Felton: jajaja si soy una mala lo deje ahí y me demore en subir el capitulo!!! Pero no fue con querer!!! Que eso quede claro jajajaj chau!!!!

N/a: Gracias por todos sus reviews!!!

N/a: espero que les guste el capitulo, este será como más Draco & Hermione, aunque les aviso que no se acostumbren tanto con la felicidad por que algo muy malo se viene.... jeje

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

  
Draco ¿Dulce o Amargo?

Capitulo 14: Un viaje al pasado

  
Ron salió de la habitación, Hermione abrazaba con tanto fuerza a Draco como si tuviera miedo que se fuera, decía cosas sin sentidos, Draco solo la abrazaba y la escuchaba hace tanto tiempo que no estaba así con ella, le dijo dulcemente:

-Tranquila, relájate- la chica se estiro y Draco le tomo la mano fuertemente en símbolo de apoyo la chica en contraste mientras lloraba lo miraba como si por fin hubiera encontrado la paz- Tienes que descansar....

La chico se negó, se levanto y dijo:

-Quiero estar contigo Draco...no quiero estar sola.....

-Yo me quedare cuidándote...pero debes prometerme que vas a descansar...pronto tendremos tiempo para hablar todo lo que quieras....

-No quiero cerrar los ojos Draco....veo muchas cosas....te veo a ti y muchas cosas...-dijo con miedo Hermione, Draco se extraño:

-Pero tranquila descansa, en serio lo que mas preocupa es que estés bien- se abrazaron, se quedaron así esta Hermione se quedo dormida. Draco la cuido toda la noche, aunque la enfermera no paraba de decirle que se tenía que ir a acostar el no podía, ese vampiro aun rondaba al igual que la desgraciada hermana de Weasley. A ratos se despertaba pues tenia miedo de encontrar a su lado a Hermione, que a veces suspiraba o gritaba silenciosa dormida. También se despertaba con los guarias que no cesaban de pasar de aquí a halla, en su cabeza de dejaban de dar vueltas las palabras del vampiro Darien, miraba dormir a Hermione y sentía miedo que ella hubiera estado tan cerca de tal siniestro mounstro, de hecho al mirarla supo que ella su fortaleza, pero también su mayor debilidad, cuando se alejaba el actuaba impetuoso, orgullo y desafiante cuando estaba con ella, seguro, confiado....feliz....La miraba y el hecho de no poder sentir mas esa felicidad que ella le brindaba lo asustaba y hacia que amara aún mas. Cerro sus ojos. Era de mañana, la voz de Hermione fue la que lo despertó, el chico abrió sus ojos, y vio los cálidos de Hermione, la chica estaba mas repuesta que ayer, su color había vuelto, esos ojos ya no estaban oscuros, era totalmente ella, pero lo mas extraño que antes de decirle cualquier cosa dijo:

-Estoy bien....podemos ir a la biblioteca???- Draco solo pudo pensar: "Esta nunca cambia!!!!!"

-Em...claro....- esa era la zona del colegio que menos conocía Draco, ya que cuando iba era para molestar a su actual novia, las vueltas de la vida y dijo graciosamente, mientras caminaban rumbo a la biblioteca: ¿Recuerdas todas los sobrenombres que te decía?

Hermione lo miro con odio, pensó "Me equivoque, imbecil para que hable de ese tema!!!!", y la castaña dijo:

-Y tu odioso!!!! Se notaba que siempre te guste – dijo presumida- siempre me perseguías te fijabas por donde iba, tu vida no era nada sin mi.- Draco comenzó a reírse y comenzó a seguirle juego:

-Si...mi vida sin la sabelotodo era nada...y es nada sin ella- Hermione se sonrojo, y Draco la beso por un largo rato. Hace tiempo quería hacer eso. Y vino a su mente lo que le había dicho asustada ayer- Herm...dime lo que querías decir ayer...- Hermione le molesto la pregunta, estaba incomoda eso se notaba claramente:

-Por eso vamos a la biblioteca, necesito estar segura de muchas cosas, pero quiero que tú estés junto a mi y me digas que es falso....- Draco en el fondo sabía de que se trataba todo esto. Al llegar ahí, no había nadie, solamente los oscuros pasillos, con todos esos libros, Hermione de la mano llevo a Draco al pasillo del fondo, el pasillo de "Historia de Hogwarts",  
Hermione le pidió a Draco que le trajera la escalera, al segundo el chico ya estaba con la escalera, Hermione comenzó a subir y dijo maliciosa:

-Cuidado con andar mirando hacia arriba!

Draco puso su carita de inocencia:

-Yo??? Herm...como dices eso quien crees que soy! Jajajajaja

Hermione riéndose comenzó a subir, Draco hizo todo lo contrario a lo que le dijo la chica (n/a: XD!!! Jejeje sin mas comentario). Draco soca un gran libro negro, ya abajo se sentaron y el libro se llamaba Los Fundadores de Hogwarts, el autor era anónimo. En la portado salió el símbolo de Hogwarts, antes de empezar Draco dijo:

  
-Tú recuerdas todo?- Hermione solo pudo decir un débil:

-Sí....-hablar del tema le dolía muchas cosas fuertes tenía guardadas y Draco no las sabía. La chica abrió el libro delicadamente, ahí salía como había sido fundado, el desarrollo del colegio, y como se había separado del grupo Salazar Slytherin y como el extraño fin de los fundadores.

-Herm.....tú crees que yo...tú le crees a Darien?- el nombre del vampiro helo la cálida atmósfera que había entre la pareja.

-Quiero ver bien....todo....quiero saber muchas cosas...mientras estaba en trance vi muchas cosas, visiones que tenía antes ahora estaban más claras....

-Y este libro te explica algo....-mirando despectivo el texto, que realmente no decía nada importante.

-No, no dice nada.....importante....¿por qué será que hay tan poca información al respecto?

-Porque paso hace mucho...imagínate es demasiado tiempo, los escritos se pierden todo....- mientras hablaba Draco, Hermione recordó la extraña habitación:

-Draco!!!! La habitación, ahí podremos encontrar algo....sabemos que ahí no entra nadie..pero estaba el emblema de Ravenclaw, quizás signifique algo...

-Porque quieres investigar tanto Hermione, podrías hacer otra cosa- levanto un ceja. Pero Hermione se negó:

-Quiero terminar con esto...Draco esto no te lo tomes tan a la ligera, yo vi la extensión de poder de Darien, no es cualquier cosa, se nota que es fuerte.

-Cuidado no te vaya a gustar Darien- dijo Draco celoso.

-No seas tan celoso Draco....- Draco estaba molesto, pero Hermione a diferencia de otras veces ahora lo detenía.

-Es Herm, mientras dormías dijiste su nombre al menos 5 veces....

-Draco pronto entenderás todo...- Draco se ofusco un poco con la respuesta de Hermione, pero no quería pelear con ella, eso era lo menos que quería.

  
Se encontraron en la pieza extraña, y Draco dijo en tono desencantado:

-Y Ahora que??- Hermione le sonrió y dijo:

-Busca cualquier cosa- Draco sonrió cínicamente y comenzó a buscar el chico miraba todo superficialmente, a excepción cuando Herm lo miraba, que hacia que buscaba minuciosamente, Hermione solo se reía, la chica busco en cada rincón de la pieza esta que se encontró con un espejo que estaba tapado por un tipo de plantas y flores, todas azules y blancas. Le pidió ayuda a Draco, cuando estaba totalmente destapado Draco lo rozo y tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza y vio el cielo negro y una rosa roja que parecía chorrear sangre, Draco se quedo inmóvil, la imagen lo había choqueado un poco, Hermione se dio cuenta y le dijo:

-Que viste???!!!- Draco solo negaba con la cabeza:

-Quiero sentarme un poco- y se sentó en la cama, Hermione a su lado lo observaba- Herm..vi oscuridad y sangre....tapa ese espejo ahora.....Herm mejor le hizo caso a Draco pues la presencia del articulo hacia que el chico se indispusiera, saco la sabana de la cama y cuando iba a taparlo vio algo debajo de él. Se agacho, era un diario. La tapa era extraña el color indescriptible, de hecho tocarlo daba miedo. Draco pregunto:

-¿Qué es eso?....un libro....- Herm, tuvo un presentimiento debía verlo sola:

-Se me quedo de la ultima vez que vinimos ¿recuerdas?- se rió maliciosa

-Mmmm....no recuerdo muy bien podrías recordarme bien que ocurrió no crees?- Hermione se acerco y comenzaron a besarse y Draco sola la miro y le dijo:

-Te extrañe tanto....te amo tanto...perdóname por todo lo que alguna vez te hice, mi amor....- Hermione mientras lo besaba le decía:

-No te preocupes, siempre encontraras perdón en mi- se unieron una vez mas, por mucho tiempo se quedaron observando, era como si se estuvieran aprovechando mutuamente, como si no se fueran a ver mas.

Salieron de la habitación, Hermione guardo bien el misterioso diario y tomados de la mano, se fueron a la torre Gryffindor, en el camino muchos guardias les dijeron que trataran de andar solos, porque era peligrosa estar así, los chicos solo asentían, se encontraron frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, Hermione le dio un tierno beso a Draco y dijo:

-dulces limonadas- Draco solo sonrió al escuchar esto "tan Gryffindor" y vio como entro su novia a la sala común, Draco se fue a la suya. La chica saludo a todas de vista, y subió rápidamente a su habitación, se tiro en su cama, y abrió el diario, y todo estaba escrito con una extraña letra....comenzó a ojearlo, y de a poco empezó a entender todo lo que decía, volvió al principio, casi no se podía leer, el tiempo había deteriorado la tinta, "Que extraño no ocupar un hechizo para que siguiera por el tiempo, a menos que quisiera dejarlo ahí...y olvidarlo..." pensó Hermione. Adelanto algunas paginas ya casi a la mitad decía:

"21 de Agosto

Ya la situación se vuelve inaguantable, la veo cerca de él cada vez mas, antes al menos disimulaba, pero ahora sus juegos, pasan tardes enteras solos, yo me acerco, pero ella dice que yo he cambiado que ya no es lo mismo, sigo igual que siempre pero ella estoy muy ocupada de Godric como para darme atención a mi....Rowena ya no es la misma, estos celos no se como contenerlos, quien iba a decir que un propio primo iba a ser capaz de hacer esto"

Leyó de a poco las otros días por mas o menos 2 semanas el escritor decía lo mismo, se sentía ignorado por Rowena y los celos por Godric iban creciendo cada vez mas. Hasta que había algo relevante:

"6 de Septiembre

Ya toda a cambiado mi amor por ella ya no es amor es obsesión, quiero venganza, a mi nadie me deja...los he visto juntos...nunca se han besado frente a mi, pero lo siento en el modo que Rowena me besa....Huelga, defiende a Godric ha muerte, ella, siempre estuvo enamorada de mi, ahora se enamora de Godric porque yo no la tome en cuenta, aunque no lo acepte....Tengo un plan.....la magia negra a dado vueltas en mi cabeza mucho tiempo, hoy día en la tarde fui a caminar quería alejarme de ellos, necesitaba respirar, fui al pantana, estaba oscuro, me encontré con una misteriosa criatura, un vampiro, me sorprendió el miedo que me tenia, el respeto, esa sensación no puedo dejar de sentirla, el ser superior. Comencé a hablar con el vampiro se llamaba Darien...mucho provecho de su conversación he sacado, un conocer de todo el mundo terrenal y no terrenal... su amistad me conviene tanto como a él la mía, pues tendrá protección conmigo. Me hablo bastante sobre la magia negro y confió en mi sus secretos, yo solo le confié uno, mi debilidad y fortaleza, Rowena...le conté todo sobre ella y me dijo que no había forma que me amara otra vez, pero si podía hacerla sufrir a tal punto, que no desearía vivir mas, al igual que el que estuviera al lado suyo, pero yo mañana le sugeriré una mejor idea."

  
Hermione tomo un largo respiro siguió a la siguiente pagina pero no estaba, la habían arrancado, luego todo se nublaba otra vez, la vejes del texto impedía leer. Tuvo que avanzar hasta el final mas o menos.

"19 de Octubre

Felizmente todo fuera de control, me gusta sentir el miedo que sienten Rowena y Huelga hacia mi, el odio de Godric jajaja, SON CELOS POR MI PODER!!!!! Rowena, ahora se acerca me dice que me ama, que nunca me engañaría que debo dejar el camino que estoy llevando es una MENTIROSA, le debe hacer caso a su Gryffindor jajajaja, tan ingenua, quizás por eso me gustaba, hasta que........(la tinta se corrió un poco, parecía que hubiera tirado a rallar la pagina) hoy la vi!!!! El estaba abrazando, la beso y ella se dejo!!!! Cuando mi plan este terminado ya con estará!!!!! LA ODIO!!!!!!"

Hermione sintió miedo al leer esto, Draco se venía su mente, frente a ella había un espejo se miro por largo rato y se dijo:

-Yo no puedo ser Rowena....no puedo serlo........

  
"5 de Diciembre

Jajaja ya no serás feliz.....Rowena se que leerás esto, se que lo harás, solo tu puedes abrir este diario además de mi (Hermione quiso lanzar lejos el diario pero no podía tenia que seguir leyéndolo). Que apoyes por largo tiempo la causa de Godric con los impuros, se nota que tu también te has contaminado con eso, nos vemos, adios..."

El diario así finalizaba, Hermione abrió las ventanas de par en par necesitaba tomar aire, no había nadie en la pieza, queria hablar con alguien, escucho tras ella una voz muy conocida, se dio vuelta:

-Darien- dijo con un hilo de voz Hermione.

-Quieres saber la verdad, de esto- tomo el diario- la verdad de hace miles de años....

-Si......te arriesgas a saber la verdad entonces?

-Si...-se alejo.

-No te haré daño...no puedo hacerte daño, mi amo, me liquida si lo hago...

-Tu amo??

-Si...tú lo conoces muy bien...- sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Donde la Belleza Toma Forma™

N/a: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, al menos a mi me gusto, pues la cosas ya se aclaran mas. Saludos a tod@s y vale por leer mi historia.

Cuídense ^_^

"Ve hacia abajo, la sangre se ve distinta desde adentro..."  



	15. 15

N/a: Hola!!! Gracias por sus reviews, como me he portado mal, no subiendo capítulos por mucho, voy a subir otro. 

N/a2:Me siento muy feliz puse ayer el fic y recibí 7 reviews de una, un montón de gracias a los que me mandaron reviews y los que no también por leer mi historia.

Respuestas a Reviews

anna15: que feliz me siento! Me gusta que los capítulos impacten, me esforzaré mas para que eso se haga mas típico en el fic y en los otros que haré en el futuro. Chauuuu!!!!

Valeria: ¿te gusta el personaje de Darien?!!! Jejeje a mi me encanta, me lo imagino tan sexy ^_^!!!! Jajaja lo siento soy así! Si Hermione sufre y sufre muco por Draco, en si por lo que vivió, ya que eso le toco mucho a ella. Chao!!!

ross malfoy: jajajaja sabes te contare la hago con querer!!!! Jajaja soy una mala lo se!!! Y gracias =) Chau!!!

Draco Fanática : Draco Fanática solo puedo decirte que tus dudas se aclararan con este capitulo. Chau!!!!

:::AnNiE::: : Muchas gracias amiga, si de hecho yo que la escribo me gusta mas ahora historia tiene mas acción, es mas rápida, pero no acelerada, como antes jajaja! Chau!!!

Noelle Willow Gilmore: Jajajaja que te puedo decir Noelle, Draco es un pervertido, pero al menos es pervertido pero sumamente sexy!!! Jajaja además Hermione se deja querer no mas jajajaja Si algún día serán felices jajajajaj ah y oye te entiendo el colegio es = a estrés jajaja OH!! Y me encanto esta frase: "No todos los ojos cerrados duermen, no todos los ojos abiertos ven..."es linda, Bye!

Reflejo: jaajajaj todos alegan lo mismo, me gusta dejar "ahí" las cosas jajaja, no se pues eso de Herm hay que verlo pero a la chica se le vienen hartas cosas eso te digo al igual a Draco. Chau!!

Claro-Oscuro1: Bueno perdonada, chau!

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

DRACO ¿DULCE O AMARGO?

  
CAPITULO 15: Como Otelo

  
El vampiro tomo un respiro, como si realmente saboreara el aire de la habitación, la observo un minuto, quería encontrar las palabras precisas para relatarle la historia, se sentó en el borde la cama, Hermione lo observaba desde la ventana, le daba miedo tenia que aceptarlo, el vampiro sonrió:

"Todo esto comienza antes de que este colegio fuese construido, antes de que se pensase en eso. En un valle, un pequeño pueblo de magos estaba, entre ellos habían dos niños llamados Rowena y Godric, que eran bastante amigos, pero el primo de Godric, Salazar, los molestaba siempre, pero aún así solo era un juego de niños. El tiempo comenzó a hacer de las suyas, y comenzó a llevarse su infancia con el, Godric se convirtió en un joven alto, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes esmeraldas, de tez pálida y mirada serena. Era un aventurero, tenía ansias de conocer el mundo, mientras que Salazar, un chico pálido de mirada fría, ojos grises y pelo rubio platinado, se volvió una estrella pero en el pueblo, se sentía bien ahí, en especial porque estaba Rowena, una chica de pelo castaño, ojos cafés almendrados, era serena, bondadosa, y muy pensativa además de ser extremadamente sensible. Mientras que su amiga Helga, una pelirroja de ojos azules, era callada, tímida y siempre amo en secreto a Salazar, a pesar que este no le correspondía.

El invierno llego, y la amistad de Godric y Rowena cada vez se consolidaba mas. Mientras que el interés de Salazar se hacia mayor. La primavera llego y Godric se despidió con los vientos helados del invierno, en ese momento, Salazar tuvo el camino libre, con Rowena su relación cada vez comenzó a ser mas estrecha, desde caminar juntos estas invitarla a salir, ya en el verano estaban de novios, Huelga, solo suspiraba pero estaba feliz porque si amiga era feliz.

Un día en una reunión, se les ocurrió una idea genial, los profesores en el pueblo no daban para mas, crear un colegio, Salazar no estaba muy de acuerdo, porque hacer tan masiva la magia, podía ser peligroso, pero Rowena y Helga estaban firmes que era lo mejor para todos, así podía haber una mayor estabilidad entre los dos mundos.

Cerca del valle, se encontraron con el lugar perfecto, comenzaron a construir, muchas veces Salazar tuvo que detener a Rowena para que descansara. Un noche de luna llena, Salazar llamó a Rowena, fueron a caminar por el lago:

-Sabes que mi amor por ti será eterno...- Rowena sonrió y dijo:

-Y sabes que el mío también.... – se besaron. Salazar saco de su bolsillo un algo, Rowena sonrió:

-Rowena....ya sabes que te amo y se que tú me correspondes, cuando el colegio quede terminado ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Rowena lloraba de la emoción, eufórica lo abrazo y le dijo al oído:

-Obvio que si mi amor!- lo miro a los ojos- te lo prometo por la luna....que mi corazón será tuyo, miro sus manos y un brillante anillo estaba en sus blancas manos, plateado con una piedra que cuando él estaba cerca se ponía verde y cuando estaba lejos azul Francia. Rowena lo abrazó nuevamente. Se durmieron a las orillas del rió una voz muy conocida los despertó, era Godric:

-Mírenlos que voy a pensar...jajajaja- dijo alegre. Salazar lo miro sonriente:

-Que bueno que nos vengas a apoyar con el proyecto...que no estoy muy de acuerdo pero a esta chica- abrazo a Rowena- le encanta así que solo eso es necesario.

-jajajaja el amor te ha tocado- Conversaron durante todo el día, Godric les contó todas sus aventuras. Comenzó a avanzar el tiempo el colegio estuvo terminado y comenzaron otros problemas con eso:

-Salazar, un niño que no sea de una familia de magos no quiere decir que no te tenga magia!!!- alegaba Godric.

-Pero no es posible, imagínate...luego nos van a mover de nuestro lugar, tu sabes como son las personas corrientes, los muggles!!!!!

-Pareces fanático Salazar.....- aparecieron Rowena y Helga.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es otorgar educación, ya que en un momento no va a haber nadie totalmente sangre limpia...o a caso quieres después mezclarte con gente de tu misma familia????-dijo Helga.

-Creo que estaba conversando con Godric, Helga...-dijo de mala gana Salazar y Rowena interrumpió:

-No tienes que tratarla así...lo que dice es verdad, Salazar!!!

Salazar la miro y se fue enojado a su escritorio a escribir su diario. Durante muchas semanas se distancio con todo el grupo en especial con su novia Rowena, un día cuando decidió bajar a comer con todos vio a lo lejos a Rowena con Godric conversando muy cerca, Salazar se sintió furiosa, lo perdió un poco de vista y al tiro atacaba a su novia!!!!! Bajo apresurado al lugar donde estaba la pareja, y los interrumpió, noto como Rowena y Godric se sentían incómodos. Durante ese día de todas las maneras intento acercarse a la chica, pero ella solo le decía:  
-Necesito tiempo....estas muy cambiado Salazar.

Rowena dejo de usar el anillo que Salazar le había obsequiado, la supuesta boda nunca se llevo a cabo, gracias a la presencia de Godric que los separa, siempre alejando a Rowena y llevándosela a algún lugar que Salazar ignoraba. Los celos de Salazar eran cada vez peores, se obsesiono con la idea de que Rowena lo engañaba, lo que él no sabia que Rowena era confidente de Godric y conversaban sobre todo, en especial de Helga que se había flechado con el chico. Una tarde Salazar a vagar, hasta dar con el pantano, pero antes de aquello había peleado con Rowena, le había dicho que la odiaba y que le hubiera gustado nunca haberla conocido. Salazar en ese pantano conoció un antiguo vampiro, a mi, lo que él no sabía que yo siempre lo observe pues su poder se sintió desde muy lejos, al igual que el de los otros tres.

Me contó sobre Rowena, sobre sus celos y Godric, como le molestaba haber pasado al segundo lugar en todo, yo lo aconseje bien, yo le dije como desgraciarle la vida a Rowena y al que había usurpado su lugar. Le di las llaves para usar la magia negra. Comencé a verlo mas y mas, aprendía sumamente rápido, mientras trabajaba en su hechizo contra su "amada", me contaba lo que hacia, como la veía con Godric y al mismo tiempo volvía a él y le rogaba que no jugara con la magia, que esa iba a terminar controlándole, no muy equivocada estaba, Salazar estaba tan cegado por los celos que ya no hacia las cosas inteligentemente, si no con maldad pura, eso me encantaba de él, sus malos sentimientos fueron en progreso, comenzó a probar hechizos con muggles como los llaman Uds. Los torturaba mas de la cuenta, era realmente malvado. Pero un noche llego destruido no puedo decirte si era odio lo que sentía o la mas profunda pena, solo me dijo:

-"Vi lo que quería ver"

-Ah....estaba con él, entonces era cierto....  
-La estaba besando!!!!!!! Ella es mía no es de otro!!!!!es solo mía!!! Y yo soy de ella....

-Pero aún así esta con él.-dije frió.

Salazar rompió a llorar pareció un pequeño niño, aunque de un momento a otro, se detuvo, y comenzó a hacer un hechizo, era un espejo, grande de cuerpo entero. Y dijo con locura:

-Se lo que pasará conmigo con esto siempre la veré!!!!!!

-Que? Que te harán?

-Me van a echar los escucho susurrando cuando paso, cuando creen que no escucho, ella también quiere echarme....maldita perra!!!!

-Que harás?? Te sugiero un hechizo, muy bueno para estos casos??

-No, no quiero nada, nada, ya sé que hacer exactamente, hace tiempo, parece que no te diste cuenta vengo diseñando una maldición perfecta para ella..

-Eso? Solo le lanzaras una maldición....???

-No es solo una maldición, va mas allá.......Ella cada vez que se enamore de alguien en verdad, ese alguien morirá, solo me podrá amar a mi....

-Entonces si no esta contigo...

-No estará con nadie.....Jajajajajajaja

  
Esa misma noche llego al castillo, estaba solamente Godric ahí, Salazar dijo:

-Así que intentaras sacarme de aquí...

-No lo intentare, lo haré Salazar...

-Jajaja ese es mi primo...te quieres quedar con todo lo mío....

-Que???

-Crees que no te vi....llama a Rowena, quiero que los dos estén presentes....

-Ella no esta....ni tampoco Helga....

-Te vi besándola......- Godric quedo desconcertado.

-Yo lo hice, lo acepto, debo aceptar que me gusta mucho Rowena...pero me equivoque, de hecho ella se negó luego que le di el beso...se alejo de mi....

-¿Quieres que crea eso? Debes estar muy loco....

-Salazar debes irte de aquí, debes ir a limpiar tu alma, la magia negra ya te tiene cautivo!!!!!

Comenzaron a pelear, dura casi esta el amanecer la pelea, todo termino, Godric había tomado la delantera lo hecho del castillo, pero antes de irse, Salazar prometió que haría su vida una verdadera tragedia. Corrió al bosque ahí venían caminando Helga y Rowena, la ultima lo miro con sorpresa:

-Salazar ¿qué sucede? Porque estas herido.....

-No digas que no sabes o tú amiga no te a dicho...

-Yo me voy mejor Rowena- dijo Helga.  
-Me han echado del castillo.- dijo con enojo Salazar.

-Salazar que te a ocurrido....

-No mientas lo sabias, te he visto con Godric maldita prostituta!!!

-Yo no.....- le tomo fuertemente el brazo estaba muy enojado:

-Solo era cosa de tiempo....- la miro con repugnancia y la soltó con tanta fuerza que la estrello en el suelo, Salazar se fue corriendo. Rowena comenzó a llorar, al minuto llego Huelga corriendo:

-No debí dejarte sola.....

-Lo perdí....para siempre....Helga...Salazar no va a volver....me vio.....

-Con quien??....OH...con...Godric...

-Fue un accidente!!!!! No fue mi intención

Paso, el tiempo Rowena lloraba todos, los días su amistad con Helga estaba algo deteriorada por la traición de Rowena...Godric no podía acercarse a Rowena, ella quería estar sola, lo único que hacia era mirarse en espejo y pensar en Salazar, eso era la único que le había dejado y su Diario que no dejaba de leerlo, para encontrar alguna clave que pudiese ayudarlo. Mientras tanto Salazar la observaba y la observaba, por el espejo, pera ya no sentía amor por ella solo quería verla triste sufriendo con él, su despecho ya había superado todas las barreras. Pasa el tiempo Rowena comenzó a salir, ya no se paraba frente al espejo, Salazar lanzo su maldición era el momento correcto, con Arkazabar, un profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, comenzó una linda relación pero nunca había llegado al punto de sentir amor por él. De hecho en las noches se ponía el anillo que Salazar le había regalado y soñaba que cambiaba de color porque él estuviera cerca, pero eso no ocurría. Paso el tiempo....paso y paso, el amor estaba quedando atrás ya debía superarlo, Godric finalmente se enamoro de Helga, tenían una relación perfecta ellos, mientras que Rowena y Arkazabar, una noche miraba al cielo llorando  
se acerca alguien, era.... Arkazabar :

-Tu sabias que iba a suceder.....

-No pero así no.......

-Al menos ya estaremos en paz.....- y la beso lentamente.

Comenzó a llover violentamente, como si el cielo quisiera decir algo.

-Esto no es normal- dijo la chica.

-Es solo una tormenta no tiene importancia -miro preocupado hacia el cielo.

-Voy a pagar todas mis penas.....Quiero estar sola, bajo y salió, el cielo se despejo. En el campo de flores rojas comenzó a girar, parecía una danza, quería olvidar, todo, la luz de la luna lanzaba sus rallos a su cara, justamente a su cara. Y dijo:

-Mi cruz será tu carga... mi error tu pena.... – Darien sonrió a Hermione que miraba muy atenta a esto, casi todo lo que le había dicho lo había visto en sus "flash" Darien dijo:

-Rowena nunca se equivocaba solo lo hacia porque era una mimada y demasiado inocente, mientras que Salazar no, era todo lo contrario.

-Pero quien era Arkazabar?

-Ya te lo explique un profesor que trabajaba en el colegio...bueno seguiré con la historia.... 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
n/a: Escuchen Going Under de Evanescense queda como gusta en esta parte, aquí esta la letra por si acaso:

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50,000 tears I've cried  
Screaming,  
Deceiving,  
And bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
....Going Under....  
Don't want your hand this time  
I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom 

  
I... dive again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm...going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
(So I don't know what's real)  
(So I don't know what's real and what's not 2x)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore 

I... dive again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through,  
I'm, so go on and scream  
Scream at me, so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under 

I... dive again  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through,  
I'm, going under (going under)  
Going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Rowena se comenzó a enamorar de Arkazabar, ella se transforma en su confidente, amiga, amante, en todo y él para ella. Pero para su desgracia la maldición comenzó a hacer efecto.....Arkazabar cayo enfermo, tenia fiebre altísima, y no podía para de quejarse del dolor, estuvo así durante semanas una noche cayo en coma...no volvió a despertar. Helga se convirtió en su amiga en todo para, al igual que Godric, ella los empezó a querer igual como quiso a Salazar y Arkazabar. Godric cayo enfermo al igual que su antiguo novio. Huelga y Rowena no sabían que hacer, esta que una mañana al castillo se presento nada menos que Salazar, totalmente distinto, su aspecto era oscuro y malvado su mirada ya no era la misma sus ojos era solo amargura y tristeza como la brisa de invierno. 

-Así que esta enfermo...jajajajajaja....

-Como puedes reírte???- dijo Huelga- ¿cómo te atreves!!!?

-OH..verdad te casaste con él...supongo que primero le aburrió Rowena.- la mujer lo miro:

-Tú tienes algo que ver con la muerte de Arkazabar y la enfermedad de Godric....???- Salazar se acerco a ella:

-¿Qué piensas yo seria capaz o no?

-Antes nunca pero ahora no se- dijo desafiante.

-Mmm....estas con mas carácter ya no eres una esa niñita llorona...

-Dime si o no? Lo que hagas o digas no me llega Salazar....-Helga corrió a ver a su marido tuvo un mal presentimiento.- Pero no cometas errores.....que te pueden costar caro....

-No me importa!!!! Si tu no estas....ya no estas...perdió el sentido todo....el va a morir

-Es tu primo!!! Es la única familia que te queda!!!!!

-Ves lo amas!!! Ves que lo haces, lo adoras!!!!!! Te preocupas siempre por él!!! Va a morir!!!!- Godric estaba agonizando, Rowena corrió donde estaba Helga que lloraba a los pies de la cama de su marido. Detrás de ella estaba Salazar que reía sin cesar. Rowena lo saco de la pieza:

-Me lanzaste una maldición...-Salazar asintió, la miraba fijamente- entonces tengo que matarte para que ya no funcione- Rowena estaba enloqueciendo.

-Entonces mátame...pero que sea lento...

Darien interrumpió un poco y dijo:

-Rowena era el punto débil de Salazar....era el que lo hacia poderoso pero lo hacia tanto caía ante ella... y adivina que paso...- Hermione insegura dijo:

-Ella lo perdone y él se volvió bueno..- Darien se comenzó a reír con locura: 

-El era feliz estando así...tenia mas poder que Godric, Helga y Rowena juntos...Pero esa Rowena lo hacia débil...bueno sigo...

Rowena no sabia que hacer ante lo que le dijo su amado ex novio, que lo matara pero lo hiciera sufrir...y solo le pregunto:

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Para poder odiarte y dejar de una vez de amarte...

-Salazar, tú ya no sientes amor, estas obsesionado.

-Se lo que siento....- se escucho como Godric gritaba del dolor- Puedo hacer el dolor mas intenso si quieres....

-Deja de provocarme!!!!

-No..quiero hacerte liberar todo, vamos dime, a que le tenias ganas a Godric siempre, yo solo fui un puente...

-No!!!

-Sigues siendo esa llorona de siempre....

-Calla...

-Matare a Helga luego de Godric!!!!

-No!!!!- Y le lanzo: "Avada quedabra" Salazar era tan fuerte que solo quedo mal herido, pero iba a morir igual pero mas lentamente, Rowena corrió a verlo, ¡¡¡que había hecho!!! Salazar sonreía serena al ver a Rowena histérica tratando de ayudarlo:

-Salazar yo.....lo siento... Salazar no mueras... – Salazar toco su mejilla y le dijo:

-Hubiera tenido todo contigo...lo que quisieras lo hubieras tenido....

-Salazar yo nunca.....

-Tú si...no te dabas cuenta pero me hacías daño como ahora pero esta vez fue físico, tú me volviste loco....- Rowena comenzó a llorar.- Otra vez llorando....Nosotros nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo y será diferente...porque esa vez yo siempre tendré el poder....

-Salazar calla...

-Y tú me amaras...- Salazar murió desangrado. Rowena lo miro durante largo rato, no tomando en cuenta como Helga celebraba que Godric estaba mejorando. Rowena se fue caminando al lago... espero que se hiciera de noche, Huelga no entendía lo que ocurría. Se paro las hadas le preguntaban porque Salazar y ella, ya no habían ido a verlas hace tanto...  
Hermione avanzo al lago su mirada estaba perdida en la luna. Comenzó a caminar sobre el agua y con la musica del ambiente empezó a bailar y bailar, esta que se detuvo miro al cielo y comenzó a sentir como el agua la cubría, hasta que ya no respiro mas y se hundió en el fondo del lago.

Hermione estaba llorando la historia la había apenado mucho, Darien se rió:

-Fueron débiles por eso sufrieron tanto, si no hubieran sido menos pasionales nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Salazar podía matar a Rowena al tiro si quería pero no lo hizo, Godric en su momento también pudo matar a Salazar, pero no lo hizo.....

-Solo fueron consecuentes con lo que sentían.....

-Rowena no lo fue...traiciono a Salazar....

-Debe haber estado confundida.... él estaba cambiado...

-Jajajaja siempre la vas a defender, pero te digo Rowena no tiene defensa..- hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿por qué me dices todo esto?

-jajaja para distraerte mientras una compañera se alimenta- Hermione sabia de quien hablaba Ginny.....

-Me engañaste toda la historia es falsa!!!!!!

-No lo es...solo te aviso que ahora será distinto...Podrán vivir sus pasiones pero yo sacare provecho de eso...- se dirigió a la puerta a una velocidad inhumana.- Tenlo seguro....porque la historia siempre se repite! Jajajaja.

-Mentiroso!!!!!- grito Hermione. Salió apresurada detrás del vampiro, no había nadie, miro hacia la sala común no había nadie, guardo silencio unos segundos haber si escuchaba algo y así fue, unos quejidos venían de la habitación de los hombres, corrió hacia allá, Seamus, yacía en el suelo, con una gran herida en el cuello que aún goteaba sangre, parecía que un animal salvaje lo hubiera atacado. Hermione lanzo un grito sordo, debajo de la cama aparecieron pequeños de priemr año, estaban choqueados por lo que estaban viendo, pero los quejidos no cesaban , entro a otra pieza, estaba Neville, en un rincón, lloraba y se quejaba su cara casi estaba hecha pedazos, había sido brutalmente golpeado y maltratado. Hermione le pegunto:

-Fue Ginny no cierto?????!!!!!!! Neville fue Ginny verdad?- el chico no volvía en si. Colin abrió el armario y con voz temblorosa dijo:

-Sí fue ella, pero no nos dejes aquí....

-Colin debo ir a buscar ayuda....

-Puedo ir contigo???

-Tienes que cuidar a Neville, esta mal herido.....

-Vuelve pronto por favor....

Ginny corrió hacia fuera de sala común, se encontró con uno de los guardias lo hizo entrar, en cosa de minutos ya todos estaban siendo atendidos y tres cadáveres salieron de la torre Gryffindor eran Seamus, un niño de primer año que Hermione no pudo reconocer, pues su cara estaba destrozada y Neville, no sobrevivió. 

------

Lo mas difícil para los profesores en ese momento era tener que quemar o cortarles la cabeza a los cadáveres, pues si no iban a volver como los vampiros que los mordieron.

------

En ese que entraban y salían, Hermione escucho a uno de los vigilantes decir "en la torre Slytherin aún no podemos entrar, no son solo dos vampiros hay mas estoy seguro, el cuadro niega a abrirse y hay seguro contra romper el cuadro, se pone otro automáticamente." La chica corrió hacia la torre de su novio, apenas pudo pasar entre los vigilantes. Al llegar ahí solo se sentó a esperar. Ojala Draco este bien...Junto a ella, llego Ron que solo la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien.

----------

Mientras tanto Harry, el verdadero Harry estaba siendo expuesto a distintos hechizos para recuperar su cuerpo, Voldemort no hacia mas que burlarse, ya que nunca iban a descifrar el hechizo. Hasta que tuvieron que tomar otras medidas "a la antigua" se podría decir. Voldemort fue expuesto a distintas torturas mentales, tanto así que comenzó a rogar por piedad, dicho el hechizo finalmente. Harry abrió sus ojos nuevamente se miro las manos, supo que estaba de vuelta.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Donde la Belleza Toma Forma

Espero que les haya gustado!!!

Que estén bien ^_^

Ya saben por msn: secreto_oculto@hotmail.com

Oh y entren a esta comunidad es de una amiga!

---- http : // groups.msn.com/MyBoysChadTomAlex ------- 

Chau!!!!  



	16. 16

N/a: CAPITULO EDITADO!!!!!!! POR fome jajaja antes estaba muy rápido ni se alcanzaba a entender lo que sucedía, espero que ahora les guste, mañana o pasado va a estar el 17° capitulo, posiblemente se "Espero que no allá sido así desde el comienzo" 

N/a2: Hola! De nuevo, un montón de gracias por sus reviews, me he emocionado!!! ^_^!!!!! Gracias por sus 12 reviews. O_o! Y espero que les guste este capitulo. 

RESPUESTA DE REVIEWS!!!

Camille: Hola!!!! Bueno que agrado que te haya gustado todo eso. Draco...jajaja ya veras todo en este capitulo. Y bueno hablamos por messenger...aunque ahora estoy media castigada pero igual me puedo meter...pero poco x( ....creo que sobreviviré...al menos lo intentare. Chau cuídate mucho! OH! Y gracias por tu review.

shakira malfoy : que puedo decirte...solo que muchas gracias! Cuídate!!! Chau!

Sakura Shidou: un montón de gracias los reviews como los tuyos me dan animo para seguir escribiendo, espero que también este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Chau!!!

ross malfoy: jajaja elimine a Neville, bueno se supone, jajaja, oye y aun espero tu capitulo de Bring me to life, Draco...jejeje lee el capitulo y veremos, no te lo esperas, solo puedo decir eso, jajaja.! Que estés bien 8 - ) 

feliciana: Hola! Un montón de gracias, espero que te siga gustando.

Valeria: jajajajaja como eso de mini rowling??? Me da plancha : - P jajajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo....jejeje si soy un drama hecho persona jaja lo se, aunque si me conocieras, me rió todo el día..chau!

anna15: jejeje Ginny la asesina, jajaja, y si Harry volvió...jeje...se viene...se viene...gracias por tu apoyo me ayuda bastante 8 - )!!! Cuídate!! Chau

Elara-MLFY: Naty!!! Y ese nick??? Leí tu fic, te deje un review...te debes haber dado cuenta o no? Jajaja, si sé me equivoque al escribir Helga jajaja pero el auto corrector de Word, lo dejaba así jajaja, tu sabes que mi ortografía no es la mejor, así que debo recurrir a la modernidad. Simplemente Vane, esa soy yo jajaja, si mezcle algo con esa historia, por esa historia escribo fics!!! Jajaja yo acabo de llegar de un carrete y ando con inspiración para responder reviews, cuídate muchito que estés bien, chau!

Siempre tuya: Gracias en serio vale por tu apoyo 8 - ), chau cuídate! 

Noelle "The Inmortal Vampire" : Hola! Noelle, que bueno que te haya gustado la imagen, de todas maneras ahí te deje un mensaje para que lo leas, es para que subas las imágenes sin problema. Sobre el fic, bueno es cierto quedo bien largo el capitulo de hecho, demasiado jajaja, y si tienes razón el capitulo pasado fue para sacar de dudas se podría decir, de hecho se aclararon muchas cosas, ahora realmente viene el desarrollo de la historia, pues hubo sangre, se viene mas por si acaso por algo hay vampiros o no? Jajaja, pronto entenderás porque Darien hablo con ella, como ya te dije la sangre se viene y junto a ella Ginny, jajaja, aun me da mucha risa como yo misma la hubiera convertido en una vampira....en fin..jajaja....Si Draco estuvo desaparecido en este capitulo...lee y verás lo que paso..Y obvio Evanescense 4EVER! Sobre tu fic, esta excelente a mi me encanta y me atrae demasiado el personaje de Cris, espero tu próximo capitulo sin falta!!! XD!!!!Sabes estoy pensando en hacer un fic de Angel.....y me dices que opinas oks? Cuídate mucho!!! Chau!!!!

Kore: Un montón de gracias las criticas me suben el animo, leí tu fic esta muy bueno, síguelo pronto jejeje para seguir leyendo!!! ^_^ Si a decir verdad es un Draco bastante retorcido XD! Es como que no se encuentra a si mismo y por eso tienes reacciones contradictorias. Bueno cuídate mucho, Chau!

Andrea Malfoy: Hay que plancha!!!!! En serio me da risa que me digan eso, no le llego ni a los talones a Rowling, y aquí en esta pagina hay muchos escritos 1000000000000000 veces mejores que yo, pero gracias en serio subes mucho el animo, espero que también te guste este capitulo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Draco ¿Dulce o Amargo?

Capitulo 16: Una rosa es solo una rosa (editado : alargado jaja antes quedo muy fome XD!)

Con sus ojos verdes miraba el mundo nuevamente, todo con ojos alegría supieron que era él, a su familia muggle no le importo, así que ni se molesto en avisar, fue inmediatamente enviado a Hogwarts, al menos para estar en la despedida del año, eso si no se esperaba lo que sucedía ahí, ni si quiera lo imaginaba.... 

*-*-*-*-

Mientras tanto Hermione esperaba con ansias que abrieran ese cuadro y apareciera Draco sano y salvo pero algo le decía que no estaba bien. Cerro los ojos y solo la voz de Ron, era lo único que podía tranquilizarla. Uno de los vigilantes, se llamaba Eduarth, Hermione lo sabía porque así lo llamaban los otros, llego con un gran libro, y comenzó a pedirle a McGonagall que recitara un hechizo, una luz de color azul francia, en forma de nube es extendió en el lugar, desapareciendo para encontrarse con el cuadro abierto de par en par....Hermione intento pasar, pero McGonagall, la detuvo:

-Son caza vampiros Hermione...son muy temperamentales, además allá dentro nada es seguro, no puedo permitirte entrar

-Pero Profesora McGonagall Draco esta ahí.....

-Lo siento debes esperar, Sr. Weasley acompañe a la Srta. Granger a esperar.

-Sí, profesora McGonagall.- le guiño un ojo a Hermione, la chica no entendió, que quiso decir Ron con ese guiño, de hecho estaba muy aproblemada como para pensarlo. Ron se acerco a Hermione cuando la profesora estaba lo suficientemente lejos:

-Herm...entraras ahí como sea necesario de eso me preocupo yo...

-Pero Ron....como?- el chico la hizo callar Snape estaba muy cerca, demasiado.

Por un momento se percataron del profesor Snape, estaba desecho, quería entrar pero los caza vampiros lo detenían. Habían dos personas al lado del cuadro, una era una mujer no muy alta, pero bastante delgada y muy atlética, con un aspecto algo sombrío pero que daba confianza , mientras que el otro era un hombre de aspecto inseguro, se parecía mucho al señor Quirrel. Los dos impedían que cualquiera pasara.  
Ron miro a Hermione y le dijo a voz baja:

-Herm, yo voy a hacer algo que va a distraer a estos....tú ahí aprovechas de entrar lo mas rápido posible, eso si por favor ten mucho cuidado.....en serio mucho cuidado.....

-Gracias....Ron...te quiero mucho....-lo abrazo.

Ron se paro y se fue, Hermione lo observaba a lo lejos "¿qué ira a hacer este?" pensó. El chico ya a una distancia de la aglomeración comenzó a gritar, mientras, corría y se alejaba:

-POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAN NADA POR FAVOR!!!!!!!! SOCORRO!!!!! VAMPIROS!!!! AUXILIO!!!!!!!!! 

Los caza vampiros que estaban al lado del cuadro, partieron a su rescate, toda la gente se volteo a mirar que ocurría, y Hermione, aprovecho ese minuto para entrar a la "zona Slytherin". Paso sin ver vista, aparentemente, y entro a la sala, estaba desolada, no había rastros de nadie en la sala común, sintió ruido y se escondió detrás de uno de los muebles, ahí la vio, totalmente distinta, un aspecto oscuro, su pelo era roja pero ya no era ese rosa tierno, si no rojo como la sangre, pálida, muy blanca sus pecas ya no se notaban y esos ojos azules se podían detectar a kilómetros, pero lo que mas impacto a Hermione, fue su boca que estaba llena de sangre, en un momento quiso levantarse y hacer volver en si a su querida amiga, pero eso no fue posible, de hecho sintió en un momento que la chica la estaba observando pues mantuvo fija la mirada en el mueble, solo sonrió malévolamente y desapareció como "arte de magia" (n/a: aquí es tan escasa la magia jajaja). Espero unos minutos para recuperarse, se paró y escucho una voz muy conocida...Darien...:

-OH! Que ternura viniste a buscar a tu amado.....Sube hasta ahí arriba...

Hermione no hablaba, algo se traía Darien.

-JAJAJAJA, eso siempre me ha encantado de ti, eres una desconfiada, pero muy inocente a la vez. Te dejas llevar por tus impulsos....ten cuidado no me vayas a encontrar de malas...- se acerco a ella, haciéndola tropezar con el mueble.

-Esta lleno de caza vampiros ahí afuera, solo tengo que gritar y estas perdido....

-Y ¿por qué no lo haces?- dijo desafiante, sonrió, y cerro cuadro nuevamente, como si nadie lo hubiera abierto. Hermione comenzó a sentir miedo, ya no tenía escapatoria estaba a merced del vampiro.- Solo te digo que vayas a ver a Draco...a ver si esta aún vivo jajajaja- se hecho hacia atrás, y desapareció igual que Ginny. La chica corrió hacia los cuartos de los chicos, en el pasillo hacia allá, habían cuerpos de distintas personas, era irreconocible...gente tirada moribunda y otros no con la misma suerte por así decirlo, sangre, charcos de sangre en todos lados, suelo pared en las puertas......Hermione no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Draco muerto, reviso cada pieza solo veía gente muerta o moribunda, era peor que lo que había visto en la torre Gryffindor. Llegó a la última puerta, ahí estaba, tirado en la cama, no había nadie mas en la pieza, estaba encadenado, desnudo, tenia golpes en todos lados, también mordidas, su cara estaba aún más pálida de lo normal, y sus ojos no expresaban nada, era como si en un momento se hubiera quedado en blanco. Hermione corrió a verlo, a susurros Draco decía:

-Hermione....Hermione....

-Shhhh!!! Calla Draco, te sacare de aquí, trata de no hablar estás muy débil - tranquilizando mientras lo saltaba

-Hermione....la hermana de Weasley....me....hizo esto....

A la chica se le helo la sangre, por un instante había dejado pensar y estaba viendo la situación, habían abusado de él, estaba sumamente mal herido....

-Draco....lo siento...debería haberme quedado mas tiempo contigo!!!!!!!- Lo abrazo.

-Te amo....yo nunca....yo nunca.....

-Tranquilo.......- lo soltó, lo envolvió en una sabana y trató de pararlo, pero el chico se negó y dijo:

-Vísteme, yo así no salgo de aquí.....sin ropa...

-Pero Draco tenemos que....

-Ya...te dije...si no mejor vete.....

-Draco....-en voz mas baja- me estás cansando....

Ayudo al chico a vestirse, el no hablaba miraba el vació, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente, tantas, que ni su expresión podía describirlas con exactitud. Salieron de la habitación Hermione horrorizada con cada escena mientras Draco, frió como siempre, ni siquiera miraba a sus compañeros de casa. Llegaron a la sala común estaba sellada.

-Draco...no podemos salir.....

-Hay...otra...salida.....- se separo de ella, un momento, y a rastras llegó, a una pared que estaba junto a la chimenea, jalo una de los soportes de esta y se abrió una pequeña puerta, la miro y le dijo:

-Vamos.....

-Draco hay que sacar a los otros, pueden volver y.....

-Vamos, los otros no importan....

-Pero Draco.....

-Vamos!!!- saco fuerza de algún lugar.

-No voy.....vete yo sacare gente.....

-Ya deja de perder el tiempo ....vaaa.mos...- parecía que se iba a desvanecer, en cualquier momento.

-Ya lo dije vete

-Me iré en verdad....

-Entonces que esperas- Hermione partió en dirección a las cuartos, Draco no fue tras ella. La chica paso al cuarto de las chicas, habían demasiadas mal heridas unas tantas muertas, se encontró cara a cara con Pansy Parkinson, de su cuello salía sangre y con su mano herida tratado de detenerla, calló sobre Hermione, la chica la saco a rastras por el pasadizo que Draco había abierto, por el largo trecho Hermione pensó que iba a perder a la chica, de hecho por primera vez en su vida n no le paraba de hablar en un momento, Pansy le pregunto:

-¿por qué haces esto?, yo te he hecho...- se adormilo-.. la vida imposible desde que te conocí.....

-Porque me nace..solo eso puedo decirte Pansy, ahora no sé canto alguna canción para que no te quedes dormida....

-Hermione fue horrible....no era esa niñita que conocí hace un tiempo era una verdadero salvaje....

-Tranquila...ella no es Ginny, si no un mounstro que posesiono su cuerpo....

-Ese mounstro odia a Draco....- Hermione tomo un respiro:

-¿Por qué?- curiosa.

-Porque gritaba cosas, como "no dejare que dañes a mi Harry"...

-Mmm? Y ¿por qué diría algo así?

-No sé...pero- se adormilo nuevamente- habló de ti también, dijo que si Draco, le hacia daño a Harry, ella te mataría a ti..si es que es necesario....y fue ahí...- guardo silencio.

-¿qué paso "ahí"?

-Ahí...Draco empezó a luchar con ella, solo supe que lo ato y lo maltratado, lo violo, lo golpeo y se río de él hasta el máximo, lo denigro lo más que pudo....

-Oh...pobrecito....- Hermione se sintió entendió porque se quería ir de ahí, hasta que....Pansy agrego:

-Pero para que no lo mataran, le iba diciendo a Ginny a quien matara, digamos que como que sacrificaba gente...

-Que....malo....-Hermione boto unas lagrimas, ¿qué le estaba pasado a Draco?

-Te presento a Draco Malfoy...- levanto un poco la cabeza, mira luz!!! Estamos llegando...

Para su sorpresa se encontraron con el Hall principal del castillo, grito "auxilio" Hermionie, no tardaron en aparecer caza vampiros, profesores y alumnos de todas partes, Hermione señalo por donde salió, y rápidamente empezaron a sacar gente, la única pregunta que le hacían era "Y ¿dónde están los otros caza vampiros? Y ¿Eduarth?". En cambio ella pregunto por Draco nadie supo darle una respuesta. Nadie sabía donde estaba. Hermionie ya había tomado una decisión.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Entre tanto Draco a las afueras del castillo, pensando sobre lo acontecido, era impresionante la rapidez con la que se recuperaba, camino entre los grandes árboles y llego a orillas del lagos lago:

"Nunca en mi vida me habían humillado de esa manera, maldita vampira... Dios mate gente....mataron gente por mi culpa...nunca pensé que ese día estuviera tan cerca.....Si Hermione sabe....me dejara... como la trate...¿por qué soy así? Tengo que cambiar!!!!! Tan difícil es amarla, tan difícil es quererla y tan difícil es tenerla....la tengo cansada, la escuche bien....a pesar que bajo la voz, esa Weasley me las pagara todo es su culpa...si hubiera estado un rato mas con Hermione yo no hubiera estado ahí adentro....seguramente, ahora debe estar con Ron "dándole su apoyo"....ya quiero ver cuando llegue Potter....me la trataran de arrebatar.....Mierda! porque pienso en esto..sé que me ama...pero sé que la estoy perdiendo....tan difícil es quererla.....pero sin ella no soy nadie....ahí si que me voy a la mierda.....todo seria mas fácil si ella fuera mas parecida a mi...jaja que soy tonto...pero ahí no me gustaría....ahora que lo pienso..Pansy tenía razón en todo tenía razón....iba a llegar una mujer que me iba hacer sufrir....porque me iba a enamorar, cada vez me enamoro mas o estaré obsesionado? Puede que sea eso...pienso que el amor que le tengo es una simple atracción que se hace necesaria por la costumbre...pero ¿qué costumbre? Nunca puedo estar con ella. Que triste es mi vida...Draco Malfoy escúchate pareces una niñita llorona!!!! Hay Hermione Granger me tienes cagado...." (n/a: por si acaso cagado, me refiero a que lo tiene profundamente enamorado XD).

Cerro sus ojos y quiso soñar con esos lugares lejanos con los que siempre sueña, pero las palabras de Darien resonaban en su cabeza:

"Tú eres...el gran señor... y le prometo que pronto recuperaras toda tu memoria y te daré a Rowena, ya que Godric esta fuera de escena, al igual que su amiga fiel, que ya ni recuerdo el nombre, de hecho esta sometida a mi voluntad jajajajaja!!!!"

Solo era cuestión de unir las piezas, Draco pensó:  
"Yo soy Salazar Slytherin....entonces Hermione es Rowena Ravenclaw....y "al igual que su amiga fiel, que ya ni recuerdo el nombre, de hecho esta sometida a mi voluntad" es obviamente Ginny, que vendría a ser Helga Hufflepuff, entonces estaba predestinado que me enamorara de Hermione? Dios nunca pensé que iba a decir esto..":

-Debo ir a la biblioteca....

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

n/a: canción para esta parte, quedo muy bien, mi gusto eso si, ustedes juzgan, Mecano – Una rosa es una rosa

Es por culpa de una hembra  
que me estoy volviendo loco.  
No puedo vivir sin ella,  
pero con ella tampoco.

Y si de éste mal de amores  
yo me fuera pa la tumba,  
a mi no me mandéis flores  
que como dice esta rumba:

Quise cortar la flor  
más tierna del rosal,  
pensando que de amor  
no me podría pinchar,  
y mientras me pinchaba  
me enseñó una cosa  
que una rosa es una rosa, es una rosa.

Y cuando abrí la mano  
y la deje caer  
rompieron a sangrar las llagas en mi piel  
y con sus pétalos  
me las curo mimosa  
que una rosa es una rosa, es una rosa.

Pero cuanto más me cura,  
al ratito más me escuece  
porque amar es el empiece  
de la palabra amargura.

Una mentira y un credo  
por cada espina del tallo,  
que injertándose en los dedos  
una rosa es un rosario.

Quise cortar la flor  
más tierna del rosal,  
pensando que de amor  
no me podría pinchar,  
y mientras me pinchaba  
me enseñó una cosa  
que una rosa es una rosa, es una rosa.

Y cuando abrí la mano  
y la deje caer  
rompieron a sangrar las llagas en mi piel  
y con sus pétalos  
me las curo mimosa  
que una rosa es una rosa, es una rosa.

Una rosa, es una rosa es  
Una rosa, es una rosa es.

Quise cortar la flor  
más tierna del rosal,  
pensando que de amor  
no me podría pinchar,  
y mientras me pinchaba  
me enseñó una cosa  
que una rosa es una rosa, es una rosa.

Y cuando abrí la mano  
y la deje caer  
rompieron a sangrar las llagas en mi piel  
y con sus pétalos  
me las curo mimosa  
que una rosa es una rosa, es una rosa.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione se tiró en su cama, muchos recuerdos, preguntas y cosas que no quería recordar vinieron a su cabeza:

"Dios mis padres!!!!!! – tan rápido había vivido ese momento en su vida que ni siquiera lo había llorado, tantas cosas pasaron, que parecía haberlo olvidado- Dios mis padres...... Tengo que saber quien les hizo eso.....no quiero pensarlo, no, no, no Hermione, no pienses esas cosas- llorando- Draco, su familia no sería capaz...sí, si seria capaz pero no sabían como me llamó, sí, si lo sabían y han visto a mis padres, pero Lucius los debe haber olvidado..o quizás no....no estoy con nadie...estoy sola en este mundo...¿que hago? Draco ya no me quiere, siento eso, eso es lo que siento en verdad, la soledad me inunda cada vez más lo siento distante...me trata cada vez mas mal...pensé que con todo lo sucedido iba a cambiar pero un solo tras pie y todo a la mierda, dejo morir gente, para salvarse él....¿cómo una persona puede hacer eso? Ese tipo de humanos ya no existe, en realidad ya no existe.....No quiero ni pensar, en lo que seria si él me dejara....me abre equivocado? Me hace daño estar con él, necesito tiempo para pensar....

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Pasaron los días en las listas de muertos, padres que sufrían con la idea de que sus hijos estuvieran muertos, era inaceptable, El colegio estaba vestido de negro, el luto, en respeto a todos los muertos. Muchos murieron pero muchos sobrevivieron, la casa mas afectada fue la de Slytherin, casi todo el primer año fue aniquilado, a los pocos que quedaron sus padres los retiraron, además del ministerio llego un ultimátum, ya que si no se solucionaba el "traspié", así bien llamado por ellos, el colegio seria clausurado, Hogwarts corría peligro de cerrar.

Harry llegó a Hogwarts, le impacto saber todo lo que había ocurrido, Dumbledore, lo había puesto al día en todo, sobre los padres de Hermione, los ataques de vampiros, sobre Ginny, sobre todo. Pero Ron le dio detalles más detalles y Hermione solo lo abrazaba y le decía que se alegraba mucho que hubiera vuelto. Draco por su parte observaba todo desde la lejanía, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Hermione antes, había estado ocupado en otras cosas, junto los pocos miembros que quedaban de su casa se agrupaban a una esquina del Gran Comedor. Luego del almuerzo, que fue muy silencioso, se acerco a Hermione que estaba junto a sus dos amigos:

-Hermione, quiero hablar contigo....- la chica lo miro seria:

-Claro, espérenme un poco- les dijo a sus amigos, miro a su novio- yo también tengo que hablar contigo, pero vamos fuera de aquí...

Salieron del Gran Salón y fueron hacia el lago, Draco se notaba algo nervioso, pero lo disimulaba bien:

-Quiero pedirte....- lo interrumpió Hermione:

-Quiero hablar primero yo, y no quiero interrumpas. Solo quiero decirte, que quiero que nos alejemos un tiempo – Draco seguía inmóvil, no entendía que ocurría, lo mas temía estaba pasando- quiero tiempo para pensar, yo te amo y eso tú lo sabes, pero tu egoísmo, me hace dudar si esto puede seguir....

-Lo siento tengo que hablar, mira sé que soy egoísta pero tú también tienes defectos.

-Lo sé....pero con lo que acabas de decir me ratificas como eres, lo único que estoy pidiendo es tiempo, para pensar, para ver si cambias eso, te prometo...que yo...

-Sabes me da risa..es muy irónico, yo también tengo problemas- miro distraído a su alrededor.

-Eres tan orgulloso, que ni siquiera le das importancia, eres un indolente, te importa poco lo que ocurre a tú alrededor mientras no te toque....

-Que mierda quieres que te diga?....sabes yo también me siento mal, pero no puedo tomarte atención las 24 horas del día....quisiera hacerlo pero simplemente no puedo.

-Deja de decir eso....esto ya me duele demasiado....me haces mal....lo siento, me voy.....- Draco le tomo brazo firme:

-¿Querías hablar o no?...me tienes cansado de que escapes de todo, las lanzas y te vas...eso es cobarde....

-Deja de tratarme mal, no te das cuenta, pero a veces haz estado cerca del maltrato conmigo por no decir que ya a ocurrido y yo lo aguanto y lo aguanto y sabes porque? Porque te amaba, pero te prometo que haré que eso cambie.

-Ah! Ahora te maltrato, igual te gusta...- Hermione le pegó una cachetada:

-Mejor calla, Draco, mejor calla, no lo arruines mas....

-Sabes que quería decirte, quería pedirte perdón...tu no .....sabes.....

-Saber que? Haber dilo....

-Nada......  
-Siempre lo haces....te quedas callado, bota lo que tienes dentro si no te quedarás solo para siempre....si no cambias

-Ya es tarde para eso ¿cierto?- dijo bajando el tono de voz Draco.

-No...solo cambia....veamos si el tiempo funciona....

-Te necesito....Hermione....mira lo que me estás haciendo

-Algo por tu bien, debes ordenar toda tu vida Draco, recapacita te estás perdiendo....

-Te dijo algo Ron o Potter?

-No...Draco...no empieces ahora....- Draco se río sarcástico.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Sabes que si Darien tiene razón, tú vas a ser la que me va destruir...

-Draco cállate...pensemos que todo eso es mentira.....

-Tú ya lo sabes?

-Si...pero no es tiempo para conversar eso....

-No me habías dicho nada...ya ni confías en mi....

-Draco, cállate....por favor....sabes hablemos aquí en una semana más.........y vemos que pasa...

-Necesitare verte antes...

-Esperaras... lo sé....- se dio vuelta y se fue, caminando hacia el castillo, mientras que Draco se sentó a la orilla del lago, y comenzó a mirar fijamente el agua, estaba fundido en sus pensamientos, cuando en el agua ve el reflejo del vampiro Darien, se dio vuelta rápidamente:

"No es posible esto...-miro el cielo-...yo veo el sol.....no puede andar rondando....por aquí...es un vampiro, ellos andan de noche".

Miro a todos las lados buscando a su aparición pero nada, solo había sido parte de su imaginación que quería distraerlo. Parte de su mente sabía que en ese momento pensar más en Hermione le iba hacer sentir peor. Pero en su sentía que algo lo llamaba, algo que estaba mas allá de Hogwarts.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

N/a: Jujuju, edite este capitulo, la primera vez que lo publique lo releí gracias a que la Naty me dijo que lo hiciera pues lo había hecho demasiado rápido ni siquiera desarrolle las situaciones 100000000 persones para quienes lo leyeron y lo odiaron, porque ese capitulo no era mío si no de un subconsciente con sueño que se pone a escribir a las 5 a.m, así que ahora si espero que les juste. 

Donde la belleza toma forma

Recuerden escríbanme a: secreto_oculto@hotmail.com también si quieren chatear. ^_^

Ah! Y entren a la pagina de Noelle!!!!

http :// groups.msn.com/MyBoysChadTomAlex

Reviews por faa!!!!!  



	17. 17

N/a: Hola!!!! lector@ jejeje espero que te guste capitulo, bueno eso ando sin inspiración para escribir, también si me mandaste un review en el capitulo anterior, te lo respondo en el próximo capitulo, porque ahora no me alcanza el tiempo pero vale por los 11 review que me llegaron a pesar que el capitulo estaba tan malo. Bueno gracias a todos los que mandan y no mandan reviews con solo leer la historia es bkn, pero igual me gustaría que enviaran reviews jajajajaj Chau!!! Disfruten del capitulo. 

O – O – O –O – O – O - O – O – O –O – O – O - O – O – O 

DRACO ¿DULCE O AMARGO?

CAPITULO 17: Espero que no alla sido así desde el comienzo

  
Hermione tenía tantas ganas de volver donde Draco, pero debía ser fuerte, fuerte hasta el final, Draco tenía que cambiar. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era para en cierta forma salvar su relación. Al entrar al castillo en el Hall, la esperaban Ron y Harry, los dos solamente le sonrieron pero notaron por la expresión de Hermione que algo no bueno había pasado:

-¿Quieres conversar?- le dijo Ron amablemente. 

-No...quiero estar sola.....-dijo distraída Hermione.

-Lo siento pero no te puedes quedar sola, es muy peligroso- le dijo Harry determinante.

-Harry ya estoy grandecita para cuidarme sola....

-Hermione quédate con nosotros, no hablemos del tema, pero por favor no te expongas más.- le dijo tiernamente Ron.

-¿Cómo lo haces Ron?

-¿Qué?- le dijo confundido.

-Tienes tantos problemas..y sigues sonriendo ¿cómo lo haces?

-Los tengo a Uds. ....-se puso rojo. Harry sonrió y Hermione boto una lagrima.

-Hermione...- Harry se le acerco- Los cosas más bellas de tu vida, las ves en los momentos mas oscuros....

-Pero Harry..es tan difícil.

-Nadie dijo que la vida era fácil ¿no crees?..simplemente hay que seguir....

-Hermione...solo vive y disfruta, sabes yo tengo fe que Ginny volverá...es casi imposible si sé pero lo siento....-dijo Ron.

-Lo intentaré- sonrió forzadamente Hermione.

Comenzaron a pasar los días, los dos se ignoraban, en algunos instantes se quedaban mirando como que quisieran estar juntos, pero al mismo tiempo se frenaban, Draco estaba respetando los limites de Hermione. 

Los ataques cesaron, no había habido más ataques hace una semana, pero los caza vampiros no cesaban de buscar, una tarde mientras Harry estaba duchándose, Ron estaba en la sala común con Hermione:

-Hermione, sabes nunca lo he dicho...realmente nunca lo he sentido, lo he dicho varias veces en realidad...jeje – con nerviosismo dijo Ron.

-mmm...¿qué cosa Ron?

-Tengo miedo....

-¿QUÉ?!!!! Hay Ron todos lo tenemos alguna vez.

-Tengo miedo que encuentren a Ginny y la maten.....

-No lo harán te apuesto que deben haber ordenes para que no le hagan nada, tranquilo...- lo abrazo, lo beso en la frente- Ahora vete a acostar.

Ron sin negarse subió las escaleras y se fue en dirección a su cuarto, tenía mucho que pensar, pero también mucho que no. Hermione quiso salir a dar vueltas por los pasillos, por una extraña razón lo quería hacer. Algo la atraía hacia de ese lugar, al salir no vio a nadie para su sorpresa, solo se escucha la brisa que pasaba entre los grandes ventanales, siguió caminando, tuvo el presentimiento que alguien la seguía ya era tarde para volver estaba muy lejos del cuadro de la Señora Gorda, comenzó asustada a caminar mas rápido, las sombras iban cercando su camino, sintió que alguien respiraba detrás de ella, reunió valentía y se volteo no había nada, suspiro como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, se dio vuelta nuevamente y choco con Eduarth, "el caza vampiros que abrió el cuadro de la Torre Slytherin":

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Es muy tarde para que andes sola....

-Tenía que ver a....- se acerco Eduarth:

-No mientas.....

-No estoy mintiendo, solo que Ud. estaba muerto.....- Eduarth se hecho hacia atrás y comenzó a reírse:

-Primero no soy viejo, así que no me trates de Ud. y segundo un vampiro matarme a mi? Déjame reírme un poco más....

-Pero todo el mundo pensó que Ud. ..tú estabas muerto...

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Hermione....- la miro de reojo.

-Yo Eduarth...ya lo debes saber, porque pensaste que estaba muerto, disculpa si te asuste....realmente disculpa no quise hacerlo. Pero ve a ver eso que querías, si es que ya no lo viste – le guiño- y vuelve a tú torre. Hermione se sonrojo, la chica pensaba que solo Draco podía causar eso en ella, pero muy equivocada estaba. Se quedó mirando como se alejaba, Eduarth era de ojos claros, entre miel y verdes, un color muy especial, su piel era canela, su pelo era un café claro, además que a diferencia de los otros caza vampiros tenia una expresión muy simpática, y tenía unos 20 años a lo mas 21. Hermione siguió caminando:

"Hay Draco......vida ¿por qué me pones tantas pruebas?...¿Eduarth? mmm...no tiene cara de Eduarth, aunque Draco tampoco tiene cara de Draco jajaja aunque pensándolo bien no le quedaría mejor nombre..."

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una inusual brisa helada, miro a su alrededor, quiso gritar el nombre de Eduarth, pero le daba vergüenza hacerlo. 

"Debe ser mi imaginación" pensó.

La brisa comenzó a hacerse mas intensa tanto que se transformo en un huracanado viento, todo el pasillo fue invadido por este inusual viento, tanto que su pelo comenzó a revolverse de un lugar a otro. En el fondo del pasillo alguien se acercaba, no podía verle su cara. Tenía un largo vestido negro que caída pesado al piso, tenía un estilo medieval y su cara era tapada por su cabellos castaños, Hermione quería correr pero no podía moverse, sentía miedo por esa aparición, pero tampoco podía gritar, su voz estaba ahogada. No quería mirarlas, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero pronto empezó a escuchar como el viento le hablaba:

.......mírame.....- Hermione quería dejar de escuchar, era una voz, no terrenal.....-.....no te resistas.......no te haré daño.....- Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

  
Draco iba subiendo las escaleras, al igual que Hermione había salido a dar vueltas, cuando ya estaba cerca de su torre, sintió una brisa muy helada:

"Que raro" se dijo. "Iré a ver"

Siguió hasta el fondo del pasillo la brisa se había convertido en un fuerte viento, siguió y dobló:

-Hermione!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- la aparición lo miro, por un largo instante, Draco se intimido con esto, solo sus grandes ojos se veían en su cara. Draco no le importo acercarse y fue a abrazar Hermione, la aparición desapareció. La chica le dijo con voz temblorosa:

-Viste lo mismo que yo??? Draco lo viste!!!!?

-Si....no se que era....

-Menos mal llegaste- y lo abrazo fuertemente- por fin me puedo mover, no podía hablar solo cerraba mis ojos y el viento me hablaba fue horrible, era una mujer, pero su pelo tapaba su cara.

-Herm...yo solo vi sus ojos, eran de un color...que no sabría decirte......

-Draco tengo miedo.....

-Apóyate en mí, te llevaré a la torre.- la chica solo lo miraba, él no decía una palabra por miedo a que ella volviera totalmente en sí y lo dejara de nuevo.

-¿qué piensas?- Draco sonrió- hace tiempo que no te veía reír Draco.....

-Pienso que te voy a ir a dejar y tendré que seguir esperando "tu semana" para que volvamos a hablar.

-Te pregunte que piensas sobre nosotros.....

-No quiero perderte...pero sabes que soy orgulloso...quiero cambiar pero es difícil- la miro- si tú me ayudas....

-lo haría pero....estás cambiando tan rápido sin mi que me da miedo perderte otra vez....

-¿qué? He cambiado...?

-Sí....-la acaricio su cara- tú nunca habrías sido así conmigo antes.....- Draco bajo la mirada.

-Nunca pensé que iba a hacer esto....lo siento....- Hermione sonrió- tratare de cambiar pero quiero que sepas que no quiero transformarme en otra persona.....

-Yo tampoco quiero eso, quiero seguir con él que me enamore, pero digamos que con la versión mejorada jajajaja- Draco se río con ella.

-Bueno mejoraremos "mi versión"..- paro de reír- ya estamos llegando..

-Sí..., Draco tengo miedo....me siento sola, tú y Ron y Harry son lo único que me queda.....

-Hermione.....tu sabes si quieres te vienes conmigo....

-¿adonde?

-a mi casa....claro que si quieres....

-pero tus padres....- Draco bajo la mirada:

-ellos están en Azkaban....- no sacaba la mirada del piso.

-Draco lo siento.....- el chico la miro:

-No lo sientas...por culpa de ellos tus padres....

-No hablemos de eso ahora.....-lloro en silencio.

-Por mi culpa pasa todo esto, siento que te hago tanto mal....

-No, no me haces mal....imagínate si fuéramos aún "enemigos".... 

-Ya ni lo imagino... simplemente no puedo.....ahora vete a dormir, mañana hablamos ¿ok?- La chica corrió al cuadro y dijo:

-"Godric es gótico"

El cuadro se abrió, Draco no podía parar de reírse. 

"Godric es gótico" pensó. Y no pudo evitar la imagen de un medieval gótico. Miro al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, que le estaba sonriendo, "¿Cómo te amo tanto Hermione?". Se fue rumbo a la torre. Al pasar nuevamente por ese pasillo sintió miedo, aunque no le dijo a Hermione lo sintió y lo sigue sintiendo, esa aparición lo había hecho sentir como extraño, como un peso, como culpable de algo que no sabe que ha cometido, sus ojos no se los podía sacar la cabeza.

"Mejor te olvidas" pensó.

Siguió a paso rápido hasta la torre de Slytherin, al día siguiente se despertó con unas locas ganas de ir al risco y ver el lago desde lo alto. Se vistió rápidamente, en la sala común se encontró cara a cara con Pansy Parkinson:

-Hola Pansy...estas bien?

La chica no respondió. Draco contó hasta 10, seguramente había escuchado el rumor de que el mandaba a matar gente al vampiro. 

-Yo no hice eso...que piensas....por suerte no me mato y gracias a Hermione no estás muerta....

-Sí...gracias a ella...¿no es verdad?....además desde cuando tan simpático conmigo...

-Desde que decidí cambiar por el amor...

Pansy lo miro incrédula

-¿Qué?...que te han hecho Draco....-Draco se río:

-Nada me hará cambiar ahora Pansy, además quería decirte algo, si me he enamorado y he sufrido harto por ella, pero ahora estoy con ella y nunca la dejaré....

-Allá tú...- Pansy se fue, con una expresión muy triste. Draco quedó con cara "¿qué te pasa a ti?". Se acerco Noelle corriendo:

-Draco baja al tiro, al Gran Comedor, Dumbledore, tiene la resolución de si cerraran el colegio o no!!!!

-Que!!!!!- bajo junto a Noelle. Todo el colegio ya estaba ahí, y en el mismo puesto de siempre estaba Dumbledore. Junto a él, McGonagall y al otro Snape. Había gran expectación y miedo en el ambiente. Habían grandes probabilidades de que el colegio fuese clausurado. Por primera vez, Snape hizo callar a todos los alumnos, haciendo sonar estruendosamente su copa. Dumbledore se puso de pie:

-Quedan dos semanas de clases, este año ha sido un año de grandes victorias, de grandes perdidas, como saben en el colegio había un grupo de vampiros que aterrorizaron por semanas nuestro establecimiento, debo informarles que encontramos a este grupo y resulto ser una pareja de vampiros, uno escapo, pero el colegio fue sellado, ya no pueden entrar si es que no son invitados, por eso sacamos el letrero de bienvenido, mientras que el otro, ha sido puesto en cautiverio para encontrar la solución a su enfermedad...- susurros fueron de aquí allá, Ron no podía aguantarse la emoción- así que el colegio no será clausurado, Hogwarts seguirá abierto. Hermione, Harry y Ron, se dieron un largo abrazo. Harry dijo:

-Comamos, ten confianza que todo saldrá bien para Ginny... 

-Tengo miedo aún así....-dijo Ron a voz baja.

-¿por qué?, ya esta custodiada.- dijo Hermione.

-imagínate si vuelve, todo el rencor que la gente le tendrá que irse lejos....- dijo Ron cabizbajo.

-No permitiré que nadie diga nada de ella, y no digas si es que vuelve porque Ginny volverá...- la chica y Ron miraron profundamente a Harry que dijo sus palabras con tanta firmeza que Ron solo pudo decir:

-Que bueno es tenerte como amigo....

Al terminar el desayuno fueron caminando a la salida para su sorpresa, Ron se encontró con toda su familia:

-MAMA!!! PAPA!!!! FRED, George!!!!! CHARLIE!!!!!VINIERON CASI TODOS!!!!

Harry y Hermione, se alejaron de ellos, ese momento era muy intimo para la familia, en especial para Ron. Hermione estaba apunto de subir cuando siente una voz detrás de ella, una voz conocida:

-Juntémonos en el risco en la tarde ¿ok?

-Claro- se dio vuelta y lo beso.- Ahora tengo que ir a clase.

Llego la tarde parece Hermione corrió su pieza para arreglarse, quería verse bonita para Draco, lo que ella no sabía que Draco estaba haciendo lo mismo (n/a: un drakin pretencioso XD!!!!), los dos no paraban de mirarse y encontrarse defectos finalmente Hermione se dijo:

"Me quiere como soy...."

Partió al encuentro con Draco, pero en el camino paso algo imprevisto, se encontró con Eduarth:

-Y ¿adonde vas tan bonita?- dijo suavemente con su ronca voz. Hermione se sonrojo:

-A ver a mi novio...

-Oh tienes novio...que pena...

-Disculpa pero voy apurada..-pero Eduarth la detuvo:

-Creo que te agradara saber esto, es tan curando a tu amiga, la vampira...

-¿Qué?!!!

Mientras tanto Draco en el risco se daba vueltas de un lado a otro:

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" no dejaba de pensar. Caminaba de un lugar a otro, el sol comenzó a oponerse. Lo que él no sabía que Hermione había ido a la ceremonia a ver que pasaba, el problema es que no podía salir, y estaba retrasada. 

Draco estaba sentado quedándose dormido, Hermione estaba histérica porque terminara, por un lado se sentía tan mala novia y por otro tan mala amiga, Eduarth solo se ría. Cuando ya estaba apunto de quedarse dormida, una mancha de luz blanca apareció sobre la dopada Ginny, Hermione pregunto:

-¿Qué es eso?

-El alma de tu amiga.- respondió Eduarth.

Hermione miro sorprendida todo lo que ocurría, el alma se centro sobre Ginny, y comenzaron dos magos que eran Dumbledore y Snape, a recitar unas frases en latín y el alma entro en Ginny de golpe, la chica despertó, como si hubiera estado en un profundo sueño..un muy mal sueño. Su madre la abrazó, Hermione quería quedarse a ver pero Draco, estaba en risco esperándola, corrió al llegar ahí estaba el chico:

-Draco lo siento...- el chico le puso el dedo en la boca en símbolo que callara. Y la beso lentamente, Hermione lo miro.- Draco...no estás enojado.....

-¿Cómo voy a enojar por eso?..Eso si que te paso- dijo tranquilamente. Mientras la invitaba a sentarse al lado de él.

-Ginny esta curada.

-Oh..que bueno ellos...que bueno que volvió tu amiga, pero debes prometer que no dejaras que hable mal de mi- se río.

-Lo juro, jajaja, no creo que hable mal de ti, de hecho nunca la escuche hacerlo...

-Pero tú la odias por lo que.....

-No...no te puedo decir que lo pase mal...

-¡Draco!- Hermione levanto su ceja izquierda en símbolo de molestia.

-Bueno ya...no tan bien- los dos no paraban de reír y jugar, besándose cada vez que podían.

Comenzó a correr ese extraño viento, Hermione le dijo muy asustado:

-Draco es ese viento vamonos!!!!!!

-Espera un poco..-miro a su alrededor y mantuvo fija la vista en un punto, su expresión cambio totalmente - Hermione corre!!!!!!!!- era la misma aparición. 

-Draco ven conmigo- grito su novia.

-tratare de distraerla!!!!!!- grito, la parición no lo tomo en cuenta iba directamente hacia Hermione. La chica no podía moverse, la dejo inmóvil otra vez. Draco en su desesperación le lanzo hechizos al azar, la aparición se dio vuelta hacia él, Hermione comenzó a llorar, no podía hacer nada, no podía ni siquiera moverse, ni hablar. La aparición estaba obligando a Draco a irse hacia el risco, lanzaba hechizos pero nada funcionaba, veía sus ojos otra vez y esa culpabilidad que sentía era insoportable, esta en la orilla un paso mas y caía. Y la aparición le dijo.....

  
O – O – O –O – O – O - O – O – O –O – O – O - O – O – O

N/a: Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo. Mmmm...no se jeje no alcanzo a releerlo si sucede lo mismo con el anterior que fue muy rápido me avisan y ahí veo que hacer. Chau gracias por leer el fic, y si quieren dejen reviews, estoy muy feliz llevo hartos jejeje es extraño como uno se vuelve adicta a estos jajaja. Bueno saludos! Cuídense!

Donde la belleza toma forma

msn: secreto_oculto@hotmail.com

reviews!!!!


	18. 18

N/A: Como ya saben me borraron el fic, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, abajo salen mas detalles, la canción que les recomiendo para este fic, es la de Fat Boy Slim – Right Here, Right Now.

Bueno y recuerdo que la última vez que leí los reviews llevaba 14, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos, los que me escriben porque me motivan muchos mas a seguir haciéndolo. Y aunque borren mis historias las subiré DE NUEVO! XD!!!! Oh! Y muchas gracias Hermione de Malfoy, eres el primer review de apoyo que me llega, un montón de gracias. 

Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo. ^_^ 

[ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ]  
DRACO ¿DULCE O AMARGO?

CAPITULO 18: RENACER

  
Draco no sabía que hacer la aparición solo se acercaba más, el estaba apunto de caer, el viento soplaba más fuerte, esos ojos no podía dejar de mirarlos....

.....descansa...de una vez....

La ráfaga de viento se hizo más intensa lanzando al vació a Draco, el chico cayó en los mas profundo del lago, trataba de nadar pero su pesada capa no lo permitía, comenzó a irse al fondo, el aire escaseaba, algo lo atraía más al fondo el aire se acabo, sus ojos se cierran...se pierden entre las oscuras aguas. 

Mientras tanto Hermione estaba en shock, la aparición se dirigía rápida hacia ella, después de haberse terminado con Draco, la chica no podía expresar nada, su cuerpo inmóvil, la limitaba totalmente. El viento con tanta fuerza soplaba, con tanta fuerza, Hermione pensaba que se iba a despedazar, aunque en ese momento solo quería morir. 

Cuando la aparición esta justo frente de ella, a centímetros de tocarla, una llamarada la espanto, haciéndola desvanecer tal cual la otra vez. Hermione se reincorporo, miro curiosa hacia atrás para ver a Draco esperanzada, solo quería verlo y que le dijera "todo esto es un mal sueño" pero la había salvado Ron, que estaba descolocado con todo lo que había sucedido en esos pocos segundos, el chico le tomo la mano:

-Herm...que sucede?...tranquila....

-Pero Draco!!!! Ve a buscar ayuda, esta en el...lago.....!!!! corre.

La chica, corrió cuesta abajo como nunca antes, solo quería llegar allá y que el chico estuviera sentado en una roca o en la orilla del lago como tanto le gustaba pero que estuviera bien. Pero no fue así, todo estaba en calma, como de costumbre, nada indicaba que Draco estuviera, un maldita brisa, no permitía ver bien Hermione, llevaba su enmarañado pelo a la cara a cada rato. A los pocos minutos, todo el colegio estaba alrededor del lago, en busca de Draco, varias escuadras de los caza vampiros entraban como nadadores profesionales al lago, una voz conocida le habló a Hermione:

-¿qué es lo que sucedió?- era Eduarth. La chica miro al suelo tristemente.

-Draco cayó...del risco...fue horrible.....

-Y ¿por qué? ¿estaba jugando?

-Algo extraño sucedió...- miro distraída al lago.

-¿Qué cosa?- extremadamente curioso.

-Algo que debo hablar con Dumbledore..permiso- Eduarth la detuvo y con una expresión seria dijo:

-¿Acaso no me tienes confianza? Yo nunca he hecho nada para que desconfíes de mí, además lo que me digas puede ayudar a encontrar a tu novio.- Hermione lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos:

-Paso algo extraño.....una sombra...una aparición lanzo a Draco al vació....fue horrible... – Eduarth miró más curioso aún:

-Y tú ¿por qué no hiciste nada?

-Porque no podía moverme....me dejaba inmóvil cada vez que la veía.

-Entonces ya la haz visto antes.- dijo insistente.

-ee...-dudo en seguir hablando, esto no le traía un buen presentimiento, pero todo era por ayudar a Draco.- una vez en el castillo en el pasillo, cerca de la torre de Slytherin.

-Bueno ve a contarle mas a Dumbledore, seguramente el sabrá que hacer....

-Pero tú...dijiste....-descolocada.

-Yo veré que hago, ahora ve hacia allá.

Hermione no entendía, miró hacia atrás, ahí estaba Eduarth el mismo de siempre... "no será que le estaba tramando algo. Su curiosidad extrema, sumado y su raro interés..por...Herm..¿qué estás pensando? Solo quiere ayudar...- miro al lago- Draco aparece pronto...yo sé que estás bien".

El tiempo avanzaba y consigo no traía nada bueno, buscaron por todo el lago y no había rastros de Draco, fue tanto que algunos dudaron de la palabra de Hermione. Preguntas como:

"¿No se habrá ido a otra parte?"  
"No será esto una broma"  
"No tenemos tiempo como para estos jueguitos de adolescentes"

Fue tanto que la chica comenzó a dudar de ella misma, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba escapar, espero el momento y se fue lejos, se fue al castillo, al entrar ahí, se encontró con Ron y su familia, incluyendo a Ginny, que seguía igual de sombría que antes pero sus ojos entregaban la calidez anterior. Se acerco unos pasos:

-¿Ginny- Hermione ansiaba el "sí"

--Sí....-dijo tristemente Ginny, Ron tosió en signo de incomodidad, el resto de la familia incluyendo Ginny, se fueron a una oscura esquina del hall. Ron se acerco y a susurros:

-¿lo que encontraron?

-aún no...-bajo triste la mirada.

-Si...pero lo encontrarán, tranquila, pero siento cambiar de tema, pero debo decirte algo sumamente importante...sobre Ginny.-su mirada se volvió triste.

-¿¿No ha vuelto??

-No gracias a dios, no es eso, es otra cosa, aún peor, ella ya no es la misma de siempre, ya no es ella....

-Ron no te entiendo....

-Hermione, su alma esta en su cuerpo, pero ese demonio, ese mounstro que tenía dentro, solo fue reducido pero no eliminado...

-Entonces Ginny sigue siendo vampira....-miro triste el suele, y lanzó una discreta mirada a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Dumbledore dice que la dejemos acá, que le enseñara como sobrevivir, hasta que se encuentre una cura de su mal...

-Que lo haga entonces...tiene mi apoyo, sé que tiene el apoyó de Harry y por supuesto el tuyo.

-Pero será difícil....

-Lo será pero te prometo que antes que termine el curso Ginny se va a reír junto a nosotros...como antes...

-Nada puede ser igual...imagínate que solo ella tiene que desear volver a ser vampira y volverá a serlo....

Hermione abrazo por un largo rato a Ron:

-¿Tendremos mala suerte amigo?

  
Draco perdido en un mundo de sombras, sentía como la vida se escapaba de él, la buscaba como un ciego en un desierto....voces escuchaba su alrededor, trataban de hablarle pero el no entendía, "ven a mí" le decían, "te vas a caer" "MUERE!!!!!!", comenzó a moverse, no sabía porque pero lo estaba haciendo, comenzó a caer, a caer y caer, "¿voy al infierno?" se pregunto. El tiempo se detuvo, era indescriptible la sensación de vuelo, de ligereza de no consentimientos. Una voz retumbo, abrió los ojos, una inmensa caja de vidrio, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, buscando algo que ni él mismo sabía. Vi a alguien, su reflejo, pero no el no sonreía, su reflejo sí, se hecho hacia atrás asustado, lo analizó por un instante y pregunto:

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tú....-dijo con una voz profunda, mucha grave que la Draco.

-¿Qué?!!! – sonrió sarcástico- debo estar muerto...¿cierto?

-Si algo así, estas apunto de morir....solo te suelto...y mueres...pero eso no es lo que quiero tengo un plan mejor...-sonrió de una manera misteriosa.

Draco lo observaba, no entendía si estaba muerto o estaba totalmente loco, o simplemente estaba imaginando todo eso antes de morirse. Su propio reflejo le hablaba de que él tenía el poder de si seguía con vida o no. Un largo momento de silencio.

-Acércate, te mostrare el camino para que vuelvas y recuerdes todo como antes...

-Antes de que?- dijo Draco desconfiado.

-Antes, en los tiempo antiguos, cuando no llevabas el nombre de Draco si no el de Salazar y tu apellido no era Malfoy sino Slytherin.

-Estás completamente loco....estoy completamente loco...-dijo desquiciado Draco. Trato e huir pero por mas corría siempre volvía frente al cubo de vidrio y la imagen de su malévolo reflejo. Draco se detuvo:

-Entonces me quedaré aquí por la eternidad....

-Si no quieres por las buenas será por las malas, dejarás de existir....

-Que así sea entonces- dijo valientemente.

-Sí...que así sea....-comenzó a reírse ruidosamente, los ojos de Draco comenzaron a cerrarse solos, sentía que su ahogaba nuevamente, volvió al lago, estaba muriendo, abrió los ojos nuevamente frente a él estaba su reflejo, acerco a él y....

....Memorias de otros tiempos, vistas con otra percepción recuerdos, sentimientos y emociones vinieron de golpe a su cabeza, cada vez lo actual se fue ocultando los recuerdos del hoy, fueron ocupados por los del ayer, sentía en lo profundo de su corazón un increíble odio. Una ira hacia todo lo que estaba a su alrededor que ya no podía controlar...

El reflejo se introducía en el cuerpo de Draco y este cada vez mas iba olvidando quien era, ya casi ni recordaba el nombre de sus padres, lo única imagen que tenía era de la de Hermione.

La gente ya se había dado por vencida a orillas del lago, la búsqueda no había traído frutos, ya todos los caza vampiros estaban fuera del agua, cuando de repente Eduarth grita:

-Miren el agua!!!!!! Hay alguien- a lejos se veía una persona pidiendo ayuda, parecía estar ahogándose. Cinco caza vampiros se lanzaron al agua, mientras que toda una masa expectante de gente, esperaba con ansias que lo trajeran rápido a la orilla. 

Entre dos caza vampiros lo trajeron y lo tendieron en la orilla, los profesores alejaban a los que querían acercarse demasiado. Mientras los estaban reanimando, Draco, comenzó a repetir una y otra vez:

-Hermione....- débilmente.

McGonagall, grito desesperada:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué alguien vaya a buscar a la chica?!!!!!!!!!

Colin, el fan de número 1 de Harry Potter, fue en busca de Hermione, corrió hasta el castillo y para su suerte se encontró a la chica que aún conversaba ahí con Ron.

-Hermione...lo encontraron....- dijo jadeante. Antes de cualquier cosa, partió Hermione rumbo al lago, y tras de ella Ron y el recién llegado Harry que no entendía que pasaba. En segundos la chica estaba junto al mojado Draco:

-Herm...-levanto lentamente su mano y le acaricio su cara.

-Draco pensé que te había perdido.......

  
-Tú nunca me vas a perder Herm....nunca.....- y la beso apasionadamente, dejando a todos sorprendidos incluso a la misma Hermione. Se suponía que Draco estaba débil, ¿dónde había sacado todas esas fuerzas?, se preguntaban todos. (n/a: ni se la imaginan jajajaja)

Al separarse, por un instante, la enfermera le ordenó a Snape que le llevara a Draco A la enfermería. Mientras que los caza vampiros y algunos profesores, lo miraban con ojos sorprendidos ya que no era posible que hubiera estado 5 horas bajo el agua, además que esta fue milímetro por milímetro revisada. Hermione observó como se llevaban a Draco, se sentía aliviada pero al mismo tiempo algo inquieta, cuando el chico se estaba alejando no dejaba de mirarla, daba la impresión como que si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Fue tanto, que la mirada del chico la intimidaba como nunca antes.

Ron, se acercó a Hermione:

-En muy buen momento ese beso....-en tono irónico. 

-Ron no empieces- dijo pensativa. Harry se acercó y le dijo a Ron:

-Y ¿Ginny está bien nuevamente?

-Sí....te lo explico todo en el camino..Hermione ¿vienes?- la chica negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Quiero dormir, necesito dormir- pero la imagen la aparición se vino a su mente- mejor iré a ver a Draco.....

-Esta bien...lo que quieras.- dijo dolido Ron. Y se alejo junto a Harry que le lanzo una sonrisa cariñosa a Hermione. Camino al castillo, sola alejada de la masa de gente, pero al llegar al castillo corrió a la enfermería. Ahí estaba Draco a la salida parado totalmente bien, Hermione no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa:

-Draco....¿cómo?- el chico la hizo callar amablemente, y le dio otro beso.- Te extrañe- le susurro al oído, que hizo que a Herm le diera un escalofrió, que la incomodo.-¿Sucede algo?- mirándola fijamente.

-No nada...es que estás como extraño..no sueles tratarme así....

-Cuando sientes que vas a perder las cosas que amas, actúas de distintas maneras.... por amor cualquier cosa....

-Draco que tiene que ver eso al caso..solo te digo...que...- la interrumpió.

-Acompáñame- le tomo la mano. Tomaron rumbo a la torre Slytherin.

-¿Para que vinimos acá? Imagínate si me ven acá, a los pocos que quedan en tu casa, me matan....- dijo bromeando, en cambio Draco serio respondió:

-Mientras estés a mi lado nada te pasará...no te pueden hacer daño si estoy junto a ti...distinto si es que me deas....

-Draco sabes a veces...me asustas....- dijo incomoda Hermione, mientras que Draco sonrió sereno y con calma dijo:

-Es parte mi causo miedo aunque no lo quiera.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, se encontraron con Harry frente a frente, el chico se veía bastante triste y Hermione no puedo de evitar abrazarlo, pues sabía de donde provenía su tristeza, Ginny, ella nunca volvería a ser humana, era una probabilidad, muy remota. Draco al ver esto, cambio su expresión totalmente de apacible, a una indiscutible de enojo y envidia:

-Suéltala ya....AHORA....- Harry lo miro un instante con cara de "¿Qué te pasó, Malfoy?", mientras que Hermione estaba descolocada completamente. – Si necesitas que te tengan pena, pon una foto tuya en hall, créeme nadie quiere ser tú, ahora vete y anda llorarle a otra...-miro a Hermione..- no permitas que se te acerquen ellos solo quieren tenerte para usarte luego te dejan pero antes haciéndote sufrir mucho.....- Hermione lo miro molesta:

-Draco por el único que sufrido es por ti......- Draco se acerco y serio le dijo:

-No quiero perderte.....y tampoco quiero hacerte sufrir...pero me molesta ver como se aprovechan de ti, pero si tú no piensas eso lo respeto- mintiendo.- Ahora ven conmigo.- Caminaron por un largo corredor para encontrarse con el cuadro de los Slytherin, Draco dijo:

-Salazar Slytherin- el cuadro se abrió, le tomo la mano a Hermione- Pase señorita....-mirándola fijamente cuando paso frente a él, dedicándole una pícara sonrisa. 

Hermione se encontró con la sala común de Slytherin, y revivió aquellas vez que fue a sacar a Draco y se encontró con Darien. 

-Hermione ¿te sucede algo?.- abrazándola por atrás.

-Nada Draco.....-dijo pensativa.

-Acompáñame ven....- subieron por las escaleras rumbos a los cuartos, llegaron a la del fondo, la pieza de Draco, al entrar, Draco le dijo- Cierra tus ojos....- la sentó en la cama. 

Comenzó sentir una suave textura que recorría toda su piel, que le hacía cosquillas:

-Draco ¿qué es?....- entre risas.

-Adivina....-le saco la capa- sabes que es ahora...

-mmm...un pañuelo- dijo con total inocencia Hermione.

-No....tendré que sacarte otra cosa entonces.....- Hermione se río y dijo coqueta:

-Lo justo que también tú te saques algo ¿no crees?- Draco sonrió y suspiro profundamente:

-Tú.....tan tú...tan única....eso es lo que te hace especial...-la beso en el cuello.

-¿puedo abrir los ojos?- dijo esperanzada.

-tienes que adivinar que es....-mientras le sacaba su ropa delicadamente- estírate.-

Hermione comenzó a sentir ese tierno roce por todo su cuerpo, entonces dijo:

-Es una rosa......- abrió los ojos.

-Así era...- y se besaron, Draco estaba en las mismas condiciones que Hermione, sus besos se convirtieron cada ves mas apasionados, pero los de Draco en especial eran con locura, como si fuera la ultima que la besara, la manera que la tocaba no era como lo hacía antes, era nuevo. De momento a otro se encontró arriba de Hermione, mirándose fijamente el uno con el otro, los ojos de Draco, tenían algo distinto, sus ojos grises, estaban más fríos, mas inexpresivos, pero tenían una tonalidad nueva, reflejos azules inexplicables lanzaban a Hermione una incómoda posición, ya que le hacían confundida, miles de emociones al mismo tiempo, el chico hablo: .

-Hermione....promete que nunca estarás con ningún otro....- a Hermione le pareció raro lo que decidió, pero no le molestaba decir "sí" ya que sabía que lo amaba y eso nunca iba a cambiar, bueno al menos eso pensaba ella.

-Claro que sí, siempre estaremos juntos.....- Draco sonrió satisfecho, y comenzó a besarla en todo su cuerpo muy lentamente, haciendo a Hermione disfrutar cada instante. Hermione cerro los ojos y un sentimiento de inseguridad inundo su cuerpo- Draco no puedo....tengo que irme- se levanto.

-¿Que ocurre?

-No se no me siento bien- Draco la miro intrigado.

-Sucede algo....?- Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Solo que no me siento bien- comenzó a vestirse. Se acerco y lo beso- lo dejamos para otro día.

-será....esperare ese día.....-dijo decepcionado. Hermione sorprendida

-Draco como si nunca nosotros...-se río- te quiero mucho y lo sabes, pero no me siento bien, quiero dormir....

-Duerme aquí...-Hermione se sorprendía con cada respuesta de su chico.

-No puedo...imagínate...medio escándalo si duermo aquí...

-Esta bien ¿qué vas hacer ahora?- le dijo tirado en la cama, mirando al techo, con cara de inocente.

-No sé creo que iré a ver a Ron, necesito saber que vamos hacer con Ginny.

-Oh....bueno no te quedes mucho rato con él, sabes bien que tú le gustas.....  
Hermione solo suspiro

-Nos vemos mas tarde...- salió de la pieza. 

Ya en el corredor, se acordó lo que había paso de la otra noche ese extraña aparición, donde estaba parada ella, todo había ocurrido, un miedo inexplicable pero una curiosidad tremenda la inundaron de golpe. Comenzó a caminar más rápido, cuando pensó que nada pasaba se encontró con Eduarth:

-¿Cómo esta tu novio?- pregunto igual de curioso que antes.

-Bien, bastante bien, es un milagro como se a mejorado tan rápido.

-¿Si? Me gustaría hablar con él, un día......

-Habla con él cuando quieras- Herm se arriesgo- pero ¿por qué tanta curiosidad por Draco?

-Es raro..nada más, además- se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la chica- debo saber quien es mi rival o no?- Hermione se echó hacía atrás.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso...estoy con otra persona, se fue caminando rápidamente- Eduarth quedó sonriendo atrás.

[ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ] [ - ]

N/A: Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, yo por mí parte estoy muy triste, ya se deben haber dado cuenta que me borraron el fic, y lo tuve que subir otra vez...estoy tan enojada porque no sé quien sería capaz de hacer algo tan mala onda, realmente no lo entiendo. Bueno mejor pienso en otra cosa, no le voy a dar el pasó a la persona que me hizo esto. Total no perdí todo lo que escribí, bueno cada vez nos acercamos mas al final, Draco ha sufrido bastante al igual que Hermione, personajes nuevos han aparecido y otros antiguos o originales, se podría decir, ya no existen. En estos últimos capítulos espero que disfruten mucho del fic. Saludos!

Donde la belleza Toma Forma™

msn: secreto_oculto@hotmail.com

"La belleza no es necesaria para la felicidad, es parte de ella."   



	19. 19

N/A: hola! ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, espero que muy bien. Como saben mi fic lo borraron, así que por eso no están ya todos los reviews que habían dejado. Pero igual esta nuevamente on-line el fic. ^_^. Este Capitulo al menos a mi me gusto, a pesar que Draco no tiene mucho protagonismo. Gracias por los 16 reviews, que recibí, con esos ahora llevaría T_T, 181 reviews...*snif* solo eso puedo hacer en este momento. 

_CAPITULO DEDICADO A Elara-MLFY, mejor conocida como Naty _

**Respuestas Reviews:** (16 reviews)

  
**Hermione de Malfoy:** Gracias por tu review, me ayudaste a calmarme un poco, ya que en ese momento estaba con todo el enojo, porque me di cuenta que perdí un capitulo...fue triste, pero al leer tu review me diste el suficiente animo para seguir. Muchas gracias. Cuídate! 

**Anna15:** Muchas gracias!!! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Vale por todos los reviews capitulo a capitulo que me dejas. Y espero que este capitulo también, te guste. Saludos!

**Feliciana:** Gracias por los reviews que me dejas, siempre dando tanto apoyo, y por tu comentario del capitulo, si coincidimos en muchas opiniones. Sobre Ginny, si tienes toda la razón es bastante Buffy, es que esa serie me encanta, de hecho me da mucha pena que se allá terminado T_T. Lo de Harry lo dejo a tu imaginación, pronto sabrás porque Harry anda tan ocupado. Y sobre Ron, bueno el esta enamorado de su amiga, mas que eso no puedo agregar nada más. Cuídate mucho! Besos!

**Elara-MLFY:** Digno, digno tu review, me parece bien jajajaja, si creo que mejore algo sobre lo que dices, como ya sabes no tengo idea quien podría haber sido, y sabes ya ni siquiera quiero seguir pensándolo, simplemente omito, ese episodio. Oye y otra cosa, deja un review un poco mas digno, este fue semi digno ya que esta mal escrito jajajajaja. Cuídate mucho y sigue con tu historia que esta excelente, y nota algo en este capitulo, es un regalito jejejeje. Chau!

**Ross Malfoy:** Gracias por tu fiel apoyo, si y tú historia me encanto el vuelco que dio, realmente esta muy bien dado ^_^, cuídate mucho y sube pronto un capitulo tú pues jejejeje Chau!

**Draco girl:** Pues si tienes razón, el caso que si sigue siendo Draco, pero esta con su memoria antigua, que quiere tener el control sobre él. Supieras lo que se viene a raíz de eso, de todas maneras lee el capitulo para que te quede más ya que ahí se explica más sobre eso. Gracias por tu review, y por tu apoyo. Chau!

**Siempre tuya:** toda la razón, Ginny muy Buffy, pero sabes que tenía que suceder así, porque si no los vampiros no pueden existir perderían la gracia. ¿no crees?, chau! Cuídate.

**Pansy Malfoy:** Si tienes toda la razón Draco es Salazar, jejeje muchas gracias por tus fieles reviews. Cuídate! Chau!

**Marcemagonagall:** Gracias por tu animo, un montón de gracias, pero debo darte una noticia mala, cuando me borraron el fic, había un capitulo que se había borrado de mi computador hace un tiempo, y era el 8, así que lo perdí ahí estoy pensando en una posible solución. Pero espero que te guste historia, ya que es un Dr/Hr de principio a fin. Chau!

**Noelle Willow Gilmore:** Jejeje, gracias por tu review, siempre haciéndome reír, sobre tus comentarios, de hecho alguna de tus sugerencias las tendré en mente ^_^. Sobre Tom y Emma, parecen novios sinceramente, hacen como linda pareja, después de todo, lo que es me cuesta creer que Emma tenga doce y sea tan linda, la odio solo por eso, pero con Tom se ven tiernos, a pesar que Tom es cuatro años mayor...pero en fin.....jejeje. Chau! Cuídate! 

**Valeria:** muchas gracias por tus reviews, también una fiel lectora del fic, mira el problema se vera desde este capitulo en adelante, lo que Hermione tendrá que hacer es muy difícil, además que el final es impensado. Cuídate! Chau!

**Kore:** muchas gracias por tu lindo review, además quería aprovechar para decirte que tu historia es estupenda y se merece el doble de reviews que tienes, muchas gracias por tu animo, en serio, un montón de gracias. Chau! Que estés bien.

**Carmille:** Hace mucho tiempo que no recibia un review, tuyo, que bueno que de nuevo mandes uno ^_^ y muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me agrada que sea de tu gusto el fic, en especial el capitulo anterior que en especial, a mi también me gusto mucho. Chau!!!!

  
Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y a los que no enviaron también gracias por estar leyendo la historia, que eso ya es mas que bueno. 

*****************************************

  
**DRACO ¿DULCE O AMARGO?**

**  
CAPITULO 19: LA HIERBA MALA NUNCA MUERE**

  
Hermione siguió caminando...

"Que se creerá este.... no tengo tiempo para pensar en él....Draco...sus ojos, su forma de ser, esta su voz esta distinta....la manera de hablar, como si no me hubiera visto hace mucho tiempo....¿cómo pudo estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua?...no me había detenido a pensarlo...algo raro ha sucedido...- levanto la mirada, se paró frente al gran ventanal que daba al lago- tengo que ir a investigar...ahora mismo."

Mientras Hermione salía del castillo rumbo hacia el lago, Draco salía de su torre, caminando en cualquier dirección, en el camino chocaba con distinta gente, no hablaba con nadie, no le interesaba nadie. Solo miradas distantes, lo hacían sentir llamativo, pero eso solo era cosa de costumbre, de a poco se iba a acostumbrar que lo observaran. 

Se encontró en uno de los pasillos con Ron, el chico lo miro un instante, dudaba si hablarle o no, pero finalmente lo hizo:

-Draco ¿cómo estás?- Draco sorprendido, le dijo:

-¿Hermione no esta contigo?- Ron se encogió de hombros:

-No le ha visto desde que se fue contigo Draco....desde hace horas- Draco no dijo una palabra solo su rostro, podía describir la rabia que sentía en ese momento:

"Comenzó a mentirme, aunque pasen miles de años no cambia, sigue siendo la misma....estaba algo incómoda, hace un rato, pudo haber ido a su habitación...Oh..quizás a ver a...Harry- su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.- Lo sabía, mi plan tendré que hacerlo marchar antes con Hermione por las buenas o por las malas- miro de reojo a Ron- me vengare de todos los que alguna vez osaron ensuciar mi nombre"- se alejo sin mirar atrás. Ron quedó observándolo por un instante:

"Malfoy ha sido mas desagradable de lo normal..-sonrió- debió haber peleado con Hermione- miro al suelo- ojala así fuera"

Hermione, mientras, estaba ya en el lago, este seguía igual de apacible que siempre, el viento comenzó a soplar amenazando otra vez, los vientos dejaron de moverse al compás sereno y el lago, comenzó a inquietarse. Sabía lo que iba suceder....esa aparición se iba a presentar frente a sus ojos otra vez. Quiso correr, pero no esta vez, se iba a quedar a verla, a enfrentarla. Espero mucho tiempo, nada sucedía.

"Ya debo estar alucinando con esto, lo que falta que me vuelva loca– miro curiosa- ¿qué será eso? "

De entre los matorrales, una luz brillante, se movía con rapidez, Hermione la observó un buen rato, esperando algo nuevo de esto, de repente la luz desapareció.

"¿dónde estará?¿dónde se fue?"

-Aquí estoy- dijo una voz chillona, muy conocida, se dio vuelta rápidamente.

-Oh...un hada- dijo tiernamente.

-¿Un hada?¿Un hada?, por favor! Me ofendes, soy algo mejor que una simple hadita, además nosotras ya nos conocemos, solo que tú no me recuerdas, por razones que desconozco.

-Ah..¿si? pero ¿quién eres? Pareces un hada, lo dijo en el buen sentido, las hadas son bonitas.- (n/a: Hermione amaba a las hadas).

-Mi nombre es Elara, soy la cuidadora de las hadas, parezco hada pero no lo soy, vivo en el valle de las Hadas...donde estuviste hace un tiempo con tu amor.- Hermione se sonrojo al acordarse de aquello.- No tienes porque sonrojarte, nosotras adoramos que nos vallas a ver, porque cuando él iba solo, solo nos deprimía....

-¿Él? Draco....estás hablando de Draco- Elara asintió.- Pero ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no va?

-Hace mucho, la ultima vez antes de su visita, fue como hace unos 300 años?....-se rió- lo siento no soy buena con los números. 

-¿él mismo chico con el que fui esa vez? 

-Sí, él...- ya estaba totalmente ratificado, Draco era Salazar en su vida pasada.

-¿por qué estaba triste siempre?

-por ti....pero no solo estaba triste, sentía odio... por eso nos afectaba directamente, cuando estaba contigo, el se tranquilizaba.

-pero ¿por qué iba hacia allá?- dijo instigosa. 

-porque según todo le recordaba a ti....y eso lo hacia sentir "mejor", pero igual terminaba enojado, furioso, muchas veces mato algunas hadas...que se acercaban a observarlo..por respeto a ti nunca lo echamos, bueno y además le teníamos mucho temor.- Hermione se llevo la mano a la boca, no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba.

"Draco, es celoso, sus problemas, son por mi culpa...todo se esta repitiendo....pero yo lo amo, aunque Rowena, también lo amaba o ¿no?, quisiera saberlo....podría decirle a Dumbledore, a la profesora McGonagall, pero con eso expongo a Draco...no podría..."

-y ¿por qué andas por aquí?- pregunto reincorporándose. Elara, hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

-siento que algo no muy bueno, esta pasando, pero no puedo notarlo, se siente en el clima...¿acaso tú no lo sientes ya?

-¿lo sentí alguna vez?- descolocada.

-sí...siempre lo sabias....no sé que te habrá ocurrido, sé que eres tú pero eres distinta a la misma vez...- sonrió- a pesar de todo ahora te ríes mas, como cuando eras mas joven.

-¿por qué a pesar de todo?

-porque se nota que haz sufrido y mucho, el camino de tus lagrimas esta bien señalado en tu rostro...pero sabes disimular con una sonrisa que te brinda tú entorno...-calló de golpe y desapareció. Hermione comenzó a llamarla pero ni señas de Elara. Y una voz bien conocida dijo:

-Aquí estabas estuve buscándote por todo el castillo...- era Draco, su cara, daba a entender que estaba molesto, miro a su alrededor- oh!, que extraño no veo por ninguna parte a Weasley ni a Harry....que raro- dijo sarcástico.

-Preferí ir a otra parte, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pasaron cosas, muchas cosas...no me sentí y salí a tomar aire...

-¿Al lago?- dijo insinuante.

-¿qué tiene? ¿acaso no puedo pasear tranquilamente por el lugar?....- Draco se río.

-Nadie te a atacado Hermione...simplemente te quise hacer ver mi punto de vista solamente eso.- dijo sereno, pero al mismo tiempo burlándose.

Hermione se paro, y se dijo:

-"Me tiene harta con sus reacciones tan infantiles!"  
  
Se alejo de Draco, y esté le dijo al oído:

-Un día me voy a cansar yo también- Hermione quedó sin aliento

"¿Cómo supo que yo pensé eso?..."

Lo observo un instante, Draco sospechaba del miedo que a Hermione comenzaba a causarle.

-Sabes que yo te daría cualquier cosa.....¿cierto?- Hermione no quería escucharlo, él que le hablaba no era su novio.- Ignórame, disimula, has como que no me escuchas, yo sé que si lo haces.- Hermione no lo pudo aguantar más:

-Draco, ya no sé quien eres.....- corrió al castillo.

El chico la observó alejarse.

-Sí, no tienes idea....-se río malvadamente. Miro el lago detenidamente:

"No es tonta, sospecha lo sé, quizás he sido muy obvio, debo disimular, sería mejor eso. – miro el cielo, estaba anocheciendo, detrás de él, proveniente de los arbustos escucho ruido."

Sonrió satisfactoriamente.- Lo sabía estas aquí, Darien, tanto tiempo- se dio vuelta. El vampiro, se abalanzó a sus pies, rogándole piedad.

-Le he fallado, nada salió como lo planeado, pero ¿cómo es posible que Ud. este aquí? Si yo nunca lo invoque... 

-Simplemente no lo necesite, además estaba seguro que no lo podrías hacer, un simple vampiro no puede con todos esos magos, tontos pero al fin magos...

-Me perdonara....-miro con ojos de perdón a Draco.

-Claro, sabía que ibas a fallar de todas maneras, después de todo, eres el único fiel.- miro con desprecio, al decir la última palabra. Mientras que Darien le besaba los pies.

-Salazar....debemos actuar rápido, a pesar que ignoran su pasado, siguen siendo fuertes....lo comprobé....- sonrió con sus labios escarlata.- además debo devolverle su don, su magia, su oscuridad.

-Si lo sé....comenzare a actuar, y si debo sacrificar a Ro...Hermione...lo haré, sin pensarlo más, eso si a tú victima, le han devuelto el alma, así que ya no sirve de aliado, a menos que hagamos que vuelva.....

-Ella debe desear ser vampiro otra vez, Salazar...., ella debe pensarlo, sentirlo, y su alma se escapara al vivir en un cuerpo que necesite oscuridad para existir. Sobre su don..-lo interrumpió Salazar.

-Si comienzo, a liberar ya mi magia, mi plan, será muy notorio debo esperar un poco, que la alerta pase, ya que muchos me observan, muchos ojos solo se guían hacia donde voy yo. Yo te avisare cuando sea necesario, ahora mantente lejos, en los deslindes del bosque, lo mas lejos posible, cuando te necesite, te buscare y sabes que te encontrare.

-Entonces, Salazar me retiro, simplemente eso?- dijo desanimado.

-Sí...debo...- el vampiro hablo.

-Se que me arriesgo a que me elimine, pero me arriesgo justamente, su caída fue por culpa de ella, su caída fue por lo que sentía por ella, debe eliminarla, ella lo hace débil, y cuando esta con Ud. un bueno para nada, un bonachón. – Draco, se acercó, y lo tomo del cuello de su fina ropa.

-No digas eso nunca más, a te matare, verdad que ya estas muerto, te mandare a una dimensión donde serás castigado cada no vida que tienes.......- el vampiro se soltó con violencia.

-Si no lo hace Ud. lo haré yo...lo prometo...además con el hechizo morirá igual...

-no lo harás porque lo haré yo...la miro y solo recuerdo el odio que le tengo por traicionarme....- dijo enfurecido. El vampiro lo observaba alegre, lo acababa de escuchar era musica para sus oídos. 

  
Mientras tanto, Hermione ya se había ido a acostar, quería que los días pasaran rápido haber si ha Draco, se le pasaba su rareza. Se estiro a su cama, sus ojos no querían cerrarse, s perdían en el techo de la habitación. Estaba sola en su habitación, desde que supieron que Ginny había vuelto, nadie, quiso dormir cerca de ella a excepción de Hermione, que también pago el precio de tener una pieza con cortinas oscuras, sin objetos brillantes. Miro a la cama de al lado su amiga aún no volvía, por razones obvias, no iba a dormir esa noche, la iba a compartir con su familia. Hermione dejo de pensar en eso, el tema la deprimía aún mas de lo que estaba, cerro sus ojos a la fuerza, proveniente de la ventana comenzó a escuchar un silbido..

Shhhhhhshhhhhhhh........

A pesar del miedo, se acerco a la ventana, no podía ver nada por las cortinas, solo se guiaba con su memoria. Tropezó y de golpe cayeron las cortinas encima, de ella, con rapidez las saco de encima de ella, miro a la ventana y no era nadie menos que Elara.

-Abre la ventana rápido- temblaba de frío- que dije rápido!!!!- Hermione sonrió y con toda tranquilidad abrió la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, mientras la llevaba su cama, para tomara calor.

-¿Qué hago? Bueno me voy, inmediatamente, ya que te molesta mi presencia....-dijo ofendida Elara.

-No es que me moleste, solo que me llama la atención tu visita, solo eso....es inesperada.- dijo Hermione, tratando de enmendar su descortesía. 

-Esta bien lo entiendo.- conciliadora- ahora te hablare, es algo sumamente importante y debes prometer mantener la calma, sobre eso y que nadie no si quiera tus mas cercanos se den cuenta...- Hermione la observaba atenta- Draco..tu novio, no es él, es otra persona, pero en el fondo es él...¿comprendes?- Hermione la miro algo confundida:

-Haber si entendí, Draco ya no es él, pero en esencia sigue siendo el mismo.- Elara asintió.

-Exacto, porque siempre lo ha sido. Digamos que recupero parte de su vida anterior, pero el problema es que su vida anterior se a posesionado de su vida actual.

-El pasado toma al presente, por ende controla el futuro....entonces Draco es Salazar Slytherin.- dijo con miedo a escuchar la respuesta.

-Lo siento, pero es así- Hermione miraba para todas partes, eso le respondía muchas cosas, pero dudaba.

-¿cómo es posible?, no lo entiendo, como pudo pasar esto, me estás diciendo que mi novio, la persona que mas amo, esta posesionada.

-Exacto....en esta tarde cuando lo vi, lo note, su mirada, sus ojos lo delatan ¿acaso no haz notado algo extraño en sus ojos?- Hermione miro al suelo, sin querer decir sí.

-¿Hay manera de hacerlo volver?......-Elara la miro preocupada.

-Ese es el problema, es ahí donde debes actuar como si no supieras nada, debes investigar....debes hacerlo, este Salazar que ha vuelto, volvió con mucho rencor en su corazón, con odio indescriptible en su corazón, dirigido especialmente a ti..por eso debes actuar, debes ser la novia perfecta, debes ser y parecer perfecta. No lo hagas sospechar, sus poderes son ilimitados, además con ayuda de la magia negra, puede seguir creciendo su poder aún mas...

-Será difícil, Draco esta intratable.....- miro a Elara- ¿alguien lo ayuda? ¿ tiene aliados?

-Aliados tiene muchos, pero no en estas tierras, si no en las del mas allá, los mounstros de las profundidades, los espectros en los árboles, cualquier criatura espantosa, es aliada de Salazar, y tendrá mas si recupera el poder, ha pasado mucho tiempo y el mal ha crecido también. Se siente hasta en el aire, la maldad, que invade cada lugar de la tierra. ¿Ayuda?- se río triste- si, tiene ayuda, y una muy poderosa, por lo que tengo entendido, tú ya lo conoces..Darien.

-Si...el fue el que me contó toda la historia de Salazar y Rowena...

-Si?...¿porque te la habrá contado?...-dijo intrigada Elara.- no le conviene a menos que allá estado haciendo algo y tú no te distes cuenta, No sé, que puede hacer sido...quizás hacer caer a tu novio del risco estaba preparado....pero no puede ser, a menos que....ella...este siendo controlada, pero es imposible.

-¿Qué ella? La aparición ¿esa que me sigue por donde quiera que este? Es extraño de hecho que hoy no se me allá aparecido.-dijo extrañada y asustada.

-Te quiere dar algo, es simplemente eso....no puede ser controlada por Salazar porque es tan o casi tan poderosa como él.

-ella empujo a Draco, del risco, ella lo hizo caer....!!!!!

-trato de protegerte...se equivoco, eso si....-dijo en tono cabizbajo Elara, tratando de enmendar el gran dolor que Hermione sentía en ese instante.

-¿quién es ella?..-dijo mirando hacia otra parte.

-Eras tú en otra, vida, estás eso en un mundo que esta entre la vida y la muerte, es como una vida tortura.

-¿por qué esta ahí?...-dijo extrañada y atenta Hermione.

-pagando penitencia, se castigo por el daño que le hizo a todos, ni yo entiendo bien porque lo hizo.

-Elara, quiero estar sola, quiero pensar, mejor vete y ven otro día.- Elara, entendió a la perfección a Hermione, era obvio, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, debía actuar ante la persona que mas amaba.

-Esta bien, pero por favor, mi consejo considéralo, y otra cosa muy importante, no te acerques mucho a otros hombres, Salazar es enfermizamente celoso.

-Lo sé, pero gracias.- Elara asintió y salió diminuta volando por la ventana. Hermione se quedo un rato mirando como se alejaba, lo que no sabía que había cierto rubio que estaba haciendo lo mismo, Draco.

"Esa maldita hada, Elara como me las vas a pagar.....", se marcho en dirección al bosque.

Mientras tanto Hermione estaba sentada al lado de la ventana, sabría que de mañana esa ventana dejaría de existir por la presencia de Ginny. Una manta oscura la cubriría. Cerro los ojos, los abrió de nuevo. Recordó el anillo, debajo de su cama, saco, una caja de zapatos, ahí habían distintas cosas, cartas, recuerdos, fotos y entre medio estaba el anillo, Hermione lo observo un momento. Tenía algo oculto, pero no sabía que. Puso música, comenzó la canción Wonderwall de Oasis, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, bien recordó, cuando Draco salió cantando esta canción. 

"Piensa frío, Hermione"- se dijo.- "Todo es para ayudarlo, tengo que cuidar que no se acerque mucho a Harry ni a Ron...."

-Depende de ti todo esto que ocurra....-dijo una voz conocida, Hermione miro atrás de ella y en su cama, sentada estaba la aparición. Hermione estaba sin aire. No podía moverse mas hacia atrás o si no se caería por la ventana, aunque tuvo la intención de hacerlo.- No tengas miedo, solo quiero que recuerdes, debes recordar, porque sino estarán perdidos todos en especial él.

-¿Cómo se que no eres mala...?¿cómo se que esto es una trampa?- dijo negando Hermione.

-Como sabes que no es mentira, debes aprender a arriesgarte, sino nunca avanzaras....-dijo determinante., la voz de la aparición cada vez se hacia mas clara.

-Arriesgarme como tú lo hacías poniendo en peligro a los demás....

-Darien te contó lo que le decía Salazar...Darien es uno los tantos títeres de Salazar.....

-Entonces, muéstrame...ya todo no importa, Draco se que no volverá.

-Volverá si tú deseas que vuelva, y ahora todo importa mas que nunca. Te mostrare- la aparición se acerco a Hermione, la chica no hizo nada, ya no tenía miedo de nada, la aparición le dijo- mira directamente mis ojos.- Hermione soltó el anillo.

-O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- O- 

Hola! Otra vez, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, el final ya se acerca, de hecho puedo decirles que unos 3 o 4 capítulos mas se acabo (es promedio) no sabría decir con exactitud, ya que los capítulos los hago semana a semana. Un montón de gracias todos, y un beso a grande a todos los que enviaron reviews y no también. 

También quería avisarles que estoy empezando otro fic, que se llama Vida correcta, es un triangulito entre Herm, Ron y Draco, bastante interesante.

**Donde la belleza toma forma™**

**msn: secreto_oculto@hotmail.com**

"calla, no quiero escuchar tu voz"

**REVIEWS! POR FAVOR ^_^**


End file.
